saiyajin dios dog days
by dark goku ss4
Summary: despuesde de destruir al malvado emperador freezer, goku fue convocado por la princesa de un reino de otro mundo para que los ayude en una guerra, contra otro reino. que le espera al saiyajin criado en la tierra muchas aventuras y romances. ( harem masivo)
1. Chapter 1

**Saiyajin dios dog days**

 **Capítulo 1: la llamada del saiyajin a otro universo**

 **Resume: después de derrotar a freezer en la dura batalla que tuvo goku… al freezer obtener una poderosa transformación que se llamaba Golden freezer al entrenar 6 meses. Le causo muchos problemas a goku y los guerreros z ya que había venido con un ejército para derrotar a goku y vengarse y destruir a los amigos de goku y la tierra.**

 **Al goku destruir a freezer no se dio cuenta que apareció alguien, que estaba planeado llevárselo.**

 **Nota de autor: en esta historia goku tendrá un harem masivos de unas 90 o 100... Habrá escenas lemon en esta historia crossover e incluiré a chicas de anime, manga, videojuegos, hentai, comic y vocaloid.**

 **Si me quiere recomendar chicas para próximos capítulos aceptare sugerencia de chicas: anime, manga, videojuegos, hentai, comic y vocaloid. Para colocar en esta historia y si quiere sugerir algún villano que cause problemas, me puede decir para incluirlo.**

 **Quiere coloque a los padres de goku en esta historia y sea un reencuentro memorable entre familia.**

 **Los personajes de dragón ball pertenecen a la empresa toei animation y akira toriyama. El anime dog days pertenece creada por Masaki Tsuzuki y producida por Seven Arcs y Aniplex bajo la dirección de Keizo Kusakawa. Yo soy solo el dueño de esta historia y de los personajes que invente.**

* * *

 **DAN DAN Kokoro Hikareteku (VERSIÓN EN ESPAÑOL)**

 **Poco a poco al corazón me encantas**

 **Con esa sonrisa deslumbrosa**

 **Volaremos juntos sin temer la oscuridad**

 **Tú y yo...**

 **Cuando yo primero te conocí**

 **Me acordé de un lugar que cuando niña fui**

 **Tenía una vista que era tesoro para mí**

 **Pero ya, yo estoy entre las sombras y la luz**

 **En este camino sinuoso**

 **Dime ahora sigues tú soñando de él**

 **Y si hay veces**

 **cuando**

 **se parece**

 **Que quiero regresar**

 **y dar un retrase**

 **Pero con coraje yo**

 **con amor y orgullo**

 **¡Pelearé!**

 **Poco a poco al corazón me encantas**

 **Un pedazo queda de esperanza**

 **O que no todos quieren**

 **Tener en sus manos la eternidad**

 **Aunque parezca que no me importa**

 **El amor impide mi derrota**

 **Larguemonos de la infinita oscuridad**

 **Tú y yo...**

 **Ya llegó un momento en que también me cansé**

 **De caras enfadadas pero yo sé**

 **Que tú también me gustas pero hay otra cosa más**

 **Yo no sé si quiero vivir una viva apurada**

 **Por gestos causales**

 **"Blue lado del mar"**

 **O a caso es que sigues soñando de él**

 **Yo quería**

 **preguntarte más**

 **Más cuando conversamos**

 **Regresamos atrás**

 **Nuestra conversación como ruedas das una**

 **¡Revolución!**

 **Poco a poco al corazón me encantas**

 **Hasta me haces ver maravillas**

 **De repente sentí la necesidad de llamarte**

 **Aunque parezca que no me importa**

 **Al final solo tú estás en mi vista**

 **Volaremos juntos sin temer la oscuridad**

 **Tú y yo...**

* * *

 **Comienza historia**

 **Casa de son goku**

Goku antes de ir a entrenar con wiss **.** Hace un año descubrió que su esposa chichi lo engañaba con otra persona **…** cuando goku regresaba de buscar un pescado enorme encuentra a su esposa con yamcha en su cama y los ven desnudos **.**

¡Ah! chichi que estás haciendo **…** ¡oh! goku lo siento pero desde que derrotaste a majin buu te en estado engañado **…** porque no me has atendido solo te preocupas el entrenamiento, luchar con enemigos fuertes y proteger a la tierra así que encontré consuelo en yamcha **.** Que me dan cariño y aporta dinero así que ahora te pido el divorcio ya no estamos más casados goku **.**

Ok chichi estúpida me iré buscare mis cosas para vivir en otro lugar no quiero seguir durmiendo en la misma cama con una perra como tú. Goku recogió todas sus cosas para irse a vivir a otro lado pero antes van a hacer algo. Goku había colocado toda las ropas suya en una maleta enorme y tiene su comida que estaba pescado.

¡Antes de que me valla ustedes morirá porque no quiero volver a ver sus sucias caras de una zorra de mierda y a una basura de mal amigo que ya deja de ser mi amigo! Lo que dijo goku asombro a ellos dos nunca vieron a goku tan enojado de la furia con alguien… esta sudado tiene miedo por sus vidas.

Goku desaparece velozmente y ellos no pueden seguir con sus ojos los movimientos que hace goku. Goku aparece frente yamcha le pega cincuenta veces en el estómago dejándolo muy herido botado sangre en todo el cuerpo.

¡Ah! ¡Ah! ah, ah, ah, ahhh goku perdóname yo no quería que esto pasara y perder tu amistad todo fue culpa de esa perra que me sedujo para que fuera su amante.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Goku eso no es cierto lo que dice yamcha el vino y me sedujo y yo acepte porque me daba dinero placer y cariño. Goku se acerca chi-chi y le pega una cachetada muy fuerte que se escuchó en todo el monte paoz… también le pega treinta cinco golpes en el estómago y treinta en la vagina que la deja muy sagrada todo su cuerpo y la vagina la tiene destrozada.

¡Sabes zorra yo nunca te amé!… yo trate de quererte pero nunca pude solo me case con Tigo basura… por esa estúpida promesa que querías que yo hiciera. Si me lo hubieras explicado bien no hubiera aceptado esa estúpida promesa de casarme con Tigo eres una mala mujer.

Eres codiciosa por el dinero… obligabas al pobre de gohan a estudiar todos los días sin descanso. No te importaba que destruyera la tierra… pero lo que si te importaba era dejar que gohan estudiara todos los días y no entrenar con migo y hacerse fuerte él. Eres una mujer muy enojona yo nunca te quise y nunca lo are te odio morirá ambos ahora.

Y no quiero que le hagas eso a goten tampoco… ¿Por qué? el ahora al estar libre de ti puede entrenar con migo y gohan… y divertirse con migo y olvidarse de ti al yo aniquilarte ahora mismo.

Chi-chi está en el suelo sufriendo por la paliza que le dio goku a ella y por lo que le dijo goku. Ella esta llorado porque se le partió el corazón al escuchar lo que le dijo goku que él nunca la quiso.

¡Ah ah Ah! Uh ah guah, guah no, no, no, no goku perdóname yo puedo ser una mejor mujer dejando de enojarme por todo. Yo puedo ser una mejor esposa por favor, favor olvida esto hay, hay duele esos golpes que me diste ayúdame.

Goku junta sus manos empieza a cargar energía para usar un kamehameha para acabar con ellos dos. Morirá aquí mismo y cuando los elimine será solo un recuerdo ka…me…ha…me…haaaaaaaaa. El kamehameha de goku trago a Chi-chi y yamcha destruyo una parte de la casa.

Noooooooooo gokuuuuuuuu ahhhhhhhhh. El kamehameha de goku exploto con los cuerpos de Chi-chi y yamcha. Los amigos de goku y sus hijos llegaron volado al sentir el poderoso kamehameha de goku.

Al llegar ellos al monte paoz se sorprendieron…, al ver que hay un hoyo enorme en la casa de la familia de goku y se dieron cuenta que el enorme hoyo fue causado por el poderoso kamehameha que uso goku. Ellos vieron que goku en su cara está muy enojado por algo que paso y se pregunta qué seria eso.

Krillin: goku que paso aquí porque hiciste un kamehameha aquí y no siento el ki de yamcha ni el de Chi-chi. No será que fuiste tú el que los elimino con ese poderoso kamehameha verdad amigo, por favor goku dinos que te paso porque estas tan enojado, dinos que te causo eso. Krillin, los amigos de goku y sus hijos gohan y goten…, ven como mira con odio a una foto milk su esposa y eso les sorprendió muchísimo a ellos nunca lo ha visto así a él.

Gohan: papa acaso tu mataste a mi mama ¿qué hiso esa mujer? (grito gohan a goku sorprendiendo a todos.) para que este enojado así. Gohan vio en el rostro de su padre arrepentimiento, dolor al ser engañado, desprecio hacia los que mato. Gohan se dio cuenta que su padre le debió afectar lo que abra visto para hacerlo tan enojado por culpa de alguien.

Goku: gohan hijo lo que paso es que llegue de pescar… este pescado y me encontré a tu madre desnuda con yamcha teniendo relaciones sexuales. Lo que dijo goku sorprendió a todos (el único que no está ahí piccolo) no esperaba que esos dos engañaba a goku y era amantes.

Ella me lo confeso cuando llegue… que yamcha era su amante después que mate a majin buu empezaron a engañarnos. Él le daba dinero a esa codiciosa mujer me olvidare hoy mismo de esos dos que ya no existe para mí. Gohan hijo por favor cuida a goten en tu casa que vives con videl yo los visitare cada día hijos míos (goku le sale lagrimas) yo mientras tanto viviré en el templo de kamisama.

Goten y gohan camina hacia goku y lo abraza empieza a sollozar al darse cuenta que su madre es una basura de mujer. Claro que si papa cuidare muy bien a goten en mi casa y vendrás todos los días eres bienvenido a nuestra casa.

Papa me portare bien viviendo con gohan por favor cuídate. Tranquilo goten me cuidare (goku pasa su mano por el pelo de goten y gohan los amigos de goku llora por escuchar lo que le dijo) gohan hijo si hubiera sabido que esa mujer era así desde el principio me hubiera divorciado para que nosotros viviríamos felices sí que te obligara a estudiar todos los días.

Gohan abraza a su padre y comienza a sollozar porque se dio cuenta que su madre fue una mierda y siempre se enojaba y no lo dejaba entrenar y disfrutar de las cosas. Gohan y goten yo siempre estaré orgullosos de ustedes yo los quiero mucho cuídese.

Adiós amigos me voy al templo cuídese amigos. Goku recogió todas sus cosas y se fue volado al templo de kamisama que había visto todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

 **Templo de kamisama**

Kamisama que le pasa que vio allá abajo ¿qué paso allá abajo en la tierra acaso murió alguien?

Allá abajo en la tierra Si paso algo mr popo usted también lo vio verdad señor piccolo. Si lo vi yo no puedo creer que chi-chi le hiciera eso a goku… me sorprendió más que goku los dejo muy heridos a esos dos para luego matarlos con un kamehameha. Siento el ki de goku se acerca rápidamente y por lo que vi el vendrá acá para vivir aquí.

Mr. popo: esa mujer chi-chi nunca fue una buena persona se enojaba por todo es codiciosa por el dinero obligo a goku a trabajar.

Goku llego con sus cosas al templo de kamisama. "hola chicos estoy seguro que vieron lo que paso halla abajo así que me puedo quedar aquí. Tranquilo señor goku puede quedarse aquí a vivir".

Antes te puedo pedir algo dende… y que será esa cosa señor goku que me van a pedir. La primera cosa quiero es que quiero coloques las esferas del dragón en mi cuerpo y que pueda cumplirme deseos infinitos para que no pase algo imprudente que alguien busque las esferas y has otras esferas que pueda cumplir solo tres deseos.

Ok señor goku colocare las esferas del dragón en su cuerpo y creare otras por si pasa algo. Dende hace un hechizo y aparece las 7 esferas del dragón y entra en el cuerpo de goku.

Se me olvido decirle señor goku que ahora que tiene la esferas dentro usted tiene ahora eterna juventud y en un minuto usted tendrá 28 años y no van a envejecer gracias a que las esferas permite que usted no se vuelva viejo y no le afectara las enfermedades ni las enfermedades de transmisión sexual le afecta a usted señor goku.

Goku, piccolo y mr popo se sorprende con lo que dijo kamisama… ahora goku esta brillado y pasaron unos minutos y dejo de brillar, y es de 28 años ahora. Goku le creció la cola saiyajin que fue corta hace tiempo, piccolo, mr popo y dende se dieron cuenta que goku le creció la y los sorprendieron mucho, tiene los ojos y la boca hacia el suelo.

Valla no pese que pasaría eso y que me crecería la cola ja, ja, ja, ja oye dende la otra cosa eran si me puedes dar algo de comer porque me muero de hambre y donde coloco mis cosas.

Déjame que le enseñe cuál será su habitación… para que usted se quedara aquí mientras mr. Popo preparara algo de comida para usted.

Sr goku déjeme informarle que hemos reparado la puerta de la habitación del tiempo… Que había sido destruida cuando vino majin buu y había entrado con piccolo y la mejore por si quiere entrenar. Eso es muy bueno dende aprovechare para entrenar todos los días para ser más fuerte.

* * *

 **En el Universo de Dog Days**

 **Central del sur Fronyald planicies kokona**

En un campamente del Central del sur Fronyald planicies kokona se encuentra, la fuerza del reino de Galette del país vecino Biscotti. Godwin, que avancen las tropas "según" lo planeado… si, señora, leonmichelle.

Leonmitchelli tiene el pelo blanco que va hasta la cintura. En lo alto de la cabeza son pequeñas, puntiagudas orejas de gato, que se cerrará cuando se entra en, que se utiliza cuando ella no quiere escuchar un argumento más en contra de sus puntos de vista "modo de ignorar". Sus ojos son de un color amarillo brillante y tiene un ligero colmillos que sobresalen de su boca. Ella está muy bien dotada de una figura curvilínea. Ella lleva un blanco, techo del doble sin tirantes con una pequeña, azul media chaleco sobre la parte superior que deja de hacer. Leo lleva una armadura de hombro y una capa azul oscuro. A lo largo de sus muñecas son grandes guantlets negro, y ella lleva pantalones cortos muy cortos de jean que revelan una cadena, que tienen correas de cruce por encima de ellos, que se utilizan para mantener la armadura en su lugar. Lleva botas altas, blindados, negras en sus pies que tienen un ligero talón. Ella también tiene senos grandes.

A pesar que por desgracia está lloviendo ahora, pero mañana al mediodía,

Todas nuestras unidades alcanzaran su objetivo a medida que ordenó… y luego hacer la siguiente "línea". A fin de prepararse para el ataque de mañana sobre la fortaleza, vamos a dejar que nuestros guerreros tengan un montón de comida y descanso.

La líder levanta una copa y se la llena una sirvienta que está al lado. Leonmitchelli: una vez más, vamos a permitir que la inu-hime de ( **inu hime= perro princesa o princesa perro.)** Biscotti disfrute la humillación de la derrota.

* * *

 **República Biscotti- Castillo Filianno**

En el castillo Filianno de la República Biscotti, se está discutiendo en una reunión los ancianos, la líder de los Caballeros de Biscotti Eclair Martinozzi. Eclair tiene el pelo corto de color verde y ojos azules. Sus ojos son pequeños en comparación con otras personas de su reino.

También esta Lorrain Martinozzi el hermano de Eclair, que está sentado al lado de ella. Cabello castaño claro, ojos azul oscuro

Ricotta Elmar, es otra de las personas que está en la reunión. Ricotta Elmar es el Investigador Principal de la Escuela Nacional de Investigación de Biscotti, Rico es corto, lindo y se ve muy joven. Ella tiene el pelo largo, de color naranja, ojos marrones, y las orejas puntiagudas de color naranja con una cola esponjosa que mueve cuando se excita. No se sabe qué especie Rico es, pero como ella es de Biscotti se puede suponer que es una especie de perro - tal vez un perro de raza o de un zorro. Rico lleva una camisa blanca abotonada, con cuello y un chaleco de color beige y falda roja. Lleva una cinta roja atada debajo de su cuello, y una larga capa blanca, así como unos zapatos marrones.

Otras de las personas que están ahí en la reunión es la princesa Millhiore Firianno Biscotti. Millhiore Firianno Biscotti es la princesa de 13 años de edad, y el representante soberano de la República Biscotti con una personalidad amable y trabajador. Millhiore es una linda chica con el pelo largo de color rosa y los ojos morados. Ella también tiene orejas de perro de color rosa y la cola, se viste con ropa real-como. Su cabello es corto por delante y largo por la espalda.

Como esperaba, las tropas de los caballeros de galette vendrán a atacar la fortaleza mion.

¿La gente de galette está seriamente pensando en avanzar hasta este castillo? El líder de los caballeros galette, leonmichelle fue sin duda valiente, Pero no recuerdo que sea muy temeraria.

Cual sea la razón de estas pocas batallas, después de todo serán pérdidas. Si "tuviéramos" el grupo religiosa dalkean o a tenko-sama… Lorrain Martinozzi: el caballero brioshere y yukikaze tiene sus propias misiones.

Dicho esto, si no somos capaces de ganar esta guerra, en lo peor, tendríamos que entregar el castillo filianno. Lorrain Martinozzi: ¡eso es!

Eclair Martinozzi se levanta de la silla por el cometario que digiero los ancianos. Eclair Martinozzi: ¡No voy a dejar que suceda eso! ¡Por nuestra querida princesa y nuestro querido pueblo de Biscotti! Esta guerra, debe- Ricotta Elmar: ¿eclair? Estamos en presencia de la princesa ahora.

Perdón. Gracias a todos. Entiendo perfectamente la difícil situación que tiene Biscotti ahora esta guerra, no debemos perderla. Por lo tanto, creo que voy a utilizar la carta del triunfo final. Lo que dijo sorprendió a todos, pensado que era. ¿Carta del triunfo?

¡En el nombre de Millhiore filianno Biscotti, el representante de la República de Biscotti, voy a convocar a un héroe a esta república!

* * *

 **Pasaron seis meses**

Goku pasó 6 meses entrenado en el templo que es ahora su nueva casa. El entrenaba cada día y noche en la habitación del tiempo **.** Goku al terminar el entrenamiento que hacia cada día él iba a la casa de gohan para visitar a él y goten **.**

Goku llevaba a gohan **,** goten y trunks cada día a la habitación del tiempo para que entrene con él **…** para que incremente su poder de pelea que estaba muy bajo **.** Goku usaba el Súper Saiyan God **(Súper Saiyan dios)** que había dominado para entrenar **.**

Gohan entrenaba en súper saiyajin para recuperar la fuerza que perdió en años **,** el entrenaba duramente con goten y trunks **…** ellos entrenaba en súper Saiyan y los niños goten y trunks alcanzaron el súper saiyajin 2 y 3 **.**

Gohan también había aumentado un poco más su poder igual que su hermano goten y trunks el hijo de vegeta **.** Goku había aumentado su poder también ahora es más fuerte que antesde la lucha de bills **.** Goku se dio cuenta que sus hijos y trunks incrementaron su poder considerablemente con el entrenamiento que tuvieron con él y está feliz por ellos que "están" más fuertes que antes al alcanzar el súper saiyajin 2 y 3 **.**

* * *

 **Corporación Cápsula**

Goku fue a la Corporación Cápsula para hablar con bulman para preguntarle donde esta vegeta y ella le había dicho que fue a entrenar con Wiss el maestro de bills **.**

Goku se emocionó y decidió esperar que llegue Wiss para decirle que lo entrene y ser más fuerte que bills **.**

Wiss había llegado para comer algo de comida de la tierra que le diera bulma **.** Goku le había pedido a Wiss que lo entrenara y Wiss le dijo que si pero le dijo que antes esperara que termine la comida **.**

Goku espero a que Wiss terminara de comer para irse a entrenar con Wiss al planeta de bills **.** Wiss termino de comer la comida que le había traído bulma y se fue con goku para entrenarlo con vegeta **.**

* * *

 **Ahora en el planeta de wiss en el entrenamientro de goku y vegeta**

Goku y vegeta tiene traje diferente a los habituales **(el traje que usa goku y vegeta es el que usaron en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección De Freezer)** goku y vegeta está entrenado con wiss para poder incrementar más su poder de la transformación del súper saiyajin dios **.** Ellos dos trata de acertar golpes a wiss con golpes y patadas pero los dos no logra acertar ni un solo golpe a wiss **.** Se mueve muy rápido y esquiva muy fácil sus golpes **.**

En la tierra

Goku había llegado a la tierra después del entrenamiento que tuvieron goku y vegeta para luchar contra freezer porque lo había revivido su ejército para que le ayudara a conquistar los habitantes de algunos planetas que se están revelado porque se enterado que freezer había muerto por eso se había revelado.

Goku: llegamos a tiempo.

Krillin: si aunque admito que estuvo muy cerca siempre llegado tarde pase lo que pase nunca cambiaras (Krillin le cortaron el pelo en esta peli es otra vez calvo).

Goku: ja, ja, ja, ja no era mi intención.

Freezer: Valla estas aquí no sabes cuánto ansiaba este momento. Aunque no esperaba que vegeta viniera con Tigo. Lo más importante es que el momento de mi dulce venganza llego finalmente.

Goku: Esas cosas solos las dices tú… dime como volviste a la vida.

Piccolo: usaron las esferas del dragón de la tierra eso fue hace 6 meses confiesa.

Describí que no hay peor lugar que el infierno que existe en la tierra después de despojarme de todos mis poderes me abandonaron en un asqueroso campo de flores atrapado en un capullo como un insecto.

Donde eran visitados por ángeles y hadas que entonaba una detestable canción en ocasiones me torturaba con un desfile protagonizado por muñecos de peluche. No tienes idea del horrible tormento por el que tuve que pasar.

Yo no estoy aquí para escuchar tus tontas quejas además tú fuiste quien quiso venir a la tierra y trunks tuvo que aniquilarte.

Solo quiero dejar algo en claro no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que aun sigues con vida y te tengo otra sorpresa resulta que estuve entrenado unos cuantos meses. Para que en esta ocasión no me vuelvas a derrotar es la primera vez que esfuerzo en algo así yo un guerrero prodigio.

Puedo percibir sorprendentemente el incremento de tu nivel de pelea y es admirable. Pero acaso no te has puesto a pensar yo también me volví mucho más fuerte… lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión fue que me confíen esta vez peleare utilizado mi última transformación.

Freezer comenzó a expulsar su poder para transformase en su 4 forma. Grrrrrrrr grrrrr. Tiene un aura morada que lo está cubriendo mientras se está transformado en su cuarta forma.

Goku: uh momento que clase entrenamiento…, tuviste dime.

Maestro roshi: esto no es bueno muchachos es mejor apártanos de este lugar.

Goku: Veo con asombro que esto va en serio admito que si no fueras un villano si remedio serias un buen rival…, es una gran pena. No has cambiado nada tus comentarios siempre logra ponerme de mal humor.

Goku y frezzer ahora tiene una aura que los rodea la de goku es blanco con dorado y freezer es morado.

Que paso acaso no te vas a convertir en súper saiyajin… "no comas asías por ahora no es necesario que lo haga".

Oh con que tienes suficiente confianza. Algo así. Entonces es momento de comenzar con mi venganza.

Goku y freezer se empezaron a dar golpe y esquivándolos. Goku le pega un puñetazo a freezer en el estómago y lo manda volado a un muro y van volado freezer para golpear a goku.

Goku y freezer esta volado y lazándose puñetazos y patadas. Y los esquiva cada uno. Freezer y goku sale volado más arriba en el cielo está arriba de unas nubes.

Goku golpea a freezer en la cara y lo agarra de la cola para luego lazarlo a la tierra. Y freezer vuelve volado hacia donde esta goku y sigue golpeándose y esquivado. goku le esquiva todos los golpes que le intenta dar freezer. Y freezer está todo herido de los golpes que le dan goku… goku envía hacia algunos muro de tierra a freezer.

Piccolo: no puedo creerlo goku está peleado con freezer y aun así no ha recibido ni un solo golpe.

Jaco: esto parece una pesadilla jamás imagine que hubiera un terrícola con esa fuerza.

Bulman: aunque goku viene de la raza saiyajin.

Saiyajin dices y que hace en la tierra… una raza que se vio extinta con todo su planeta.

Mi esposo que esta allá también es saiyajin. Eh tienes que estar bromeado pretenderé que no escuche eso se supone que soy el encargado de la tierra y no quiero tener conflictos.

Goku le pega en el cuello a freezer y lo manda al mar. Freezer le laza una bola de energía que goku rechaza lazado otra y se bloquea. explota ambas esferas de energía en el cielo. freezer le laza a goku disco mortales que se parece a la técnica de krillin que se llama kienzan (Disco Destructor) y las que laza freezer son moradas en total fueron 50 disco mortales y goku los repelía muy fácil enviado los hacia otro lado con su brazos.

Freezer: Muere goku. Grita freezer y laza una esfera enorme con un inmenso poder de color morado y goku la bloque con un Kame Hame Ha instantáneo.

Goku grita y el Kame Hame Ha instantáneo de goku le gana a la bola de energía de freezer. La manda volado hacia freezer, esa bola de energía… Causa una explosión en el cielo al explotar cerca de freezer a quema ropa.

El kame hame ha… lo dejo con heridas y ahora está enojado van volado y llega donde esta goku. Freezer trata de golpear a goku y él le esquiva los ataques que envía. Goku: Dime una cosa eso fue todo.

Goku sigue esquivado fácilmente los golpes que le manda freezer… freezer trata de golpear a goku y dejarlo herido con los golpes y patadas que le envía a goku pero no sirve.

Goku esquiva todos los golpes y ataques que envía freezer. Vegeta se enojó porque quería ser el siguiente en pelear así que van volado hacia donde está. Y golpea a goku en la cara mientras él está luchado contra freezer… Goku no se dio cuenta de que vegeta estaba cerca.

Goku esquiva los golpes que le manda vegeta… Insecto que rápido olvidas todo dijimos que nos turnaríamos en la pelea.

Goku: Hay vaya agresividad oye, aún es muy pronto… bulma; a que esta jugado ese par de torpes… Ahora goku y vegeta se dan golpes y esquiva golpes cada uno.

Uhh ja, ja, ja, ja ahora entiendo quien iban a decir que todavía me tienes un poco de lealtad… freezer aprovecha que goku y vegeta está peleado y le laza un rayo de energía que ellos esquiva.

No te metas en esto vegeta yo estoy aquí para hacer pedazos al odioso de goku… ves te lo dije dame unos minutos más y será tu turno de acuerdo.

Vegeta: maldición.

Freezer: en verdad estoy sorprendido ya sé que ha pasado bastantes años…, pero no me esperaba que tus habilidades de pelea se hubiese incrementado tanto.

Goku: justo por eso te lo advertí.

Freezer: Fue una excelente idea el haber entrenado antes ah je, je, je, je, je… Goku: parece que tienes algo reservado para el final.

Freezer: que astuto eres te felicito pero creo que no soy el único.

Goku: olvidemos la sorpresa, que te parece si usamos nuestro poder al máximo.

Bien en entonces comienza tu goku… "estas seguro si lo hago me terminara por aburrir, bien tú lo pediste".

Goku y freezer baja al suelo para expulsar el máximo de sus poderes.

Piccolo: Ahora que van a hacer porque ya dejaron de pelear.

Goku grita y expulsa sus poderes al máximo… haaaaaa agh haaa. Una energía azul rodea completamente el cuerpo de goku, el cuerpo de goku es rodeado por una energía azul, mientras el liberar su nueva transformación que obtuvo con el arduo entrenamiento…

La nueva transformación de Fase dios rodea todo el cuerpo de goku con un aura azul. La energía azul empieza a cambiar, Goku se ve igual que en su fase de Super Saiyajin Base, pero hay cambios en el pelo, cejas, ojos y aura, los cuales son de un color azul. El aura es más activa y más grande, demostrando que hay un gran aumento de poder.

Freezer se sorprendió por la nueva transformación de goku y su aumento de poder… se dio cuenta que goku ahora es más fuerte y su poder de pelea más que antes.

El nombre de la nueva transformación es Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin… que lograron goku y vegeta luego de entrenar con Wiss.

Goku: Que te parece.

Freezer: van solo te transformaste en súper saiyajin.

Goku: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja digamos que hay una gran diferencia es complicado de explicar pero lo diré así soy un saiyajin… que alcanzo la fase dios y que ahora se transformó en súper saiyajin. Me dan gusto escuchar eso que bueno que no me confié tome la decisión correcta al aceptar el desafío de una nueva evolución para vengarme de ti goku.

Goku: deja de estar presumiendo y muéstrame cuál es tu máximo poder.

Freezer empieza a gritar y esta comenzado a liberar su máximo poder…, lo está rodeado una energía dorada en todo el cuerpo y brilla mucho la luz que se ve al expulsar el poder de freezer.

Es Intensamente la luz dorada que se expulsó mientras freezer… se está transformado y el termino de evolucionar se llama Golden freezer. La piel del usuario se vuelve púrpura, más precisamente en el área de las manos, los pies, y el área de la boca. Su armadura biológica adquiere un tono dorado mientras esta transformado y en algunas partes del el cuerpo tienen un tono más oscuro. También se da otros cambios físicos tales como un aumento mayor de la musculatura y la altura del usuario.

Goku: Eso es asombroso… dice goku al ver el cambio de freezer y de su poder.

Vegeta: ohhh que fue lo que hizo.

Freezer: Ohhhhh Jo, Jo, Jo, jo obtén por el color dorado…, para hacer notar este cambio más claro. No puede ser quizás el nombre de esta evolución le suene trillado pero la llame Golden freezer obviamente el color no es lo único que cambio también las habilidades son impresionantes.

Goku: Lo sé y me alegra que la pelea sea más interesante…, ahora que veo este gran cambio no sabes, "cuánto deseos tengo de continuar". Qué opinas algo me dice que esta va a ser una pelea muy reñida.

Freezer: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo…, goku: oye vegeta que te parece si cambiamos lugares aceptas. Vegeta: ah en momentos así es cuando dices más tonterías… que no escuchaste a freezer vino a pelear con Tigo.

Goku: Ja, ja, ja, ja pues vamos a intentarlo… goku se pone en posición de combate kame. Goku se mueven volado rápidamente donde esta freezer volado y envía un puñetazo a freezer.

Freezer bloquea el golpe que le iba a dar goku, y le dan un golpe en el estómago que lo manda volado hacia donde está un muro de rocas.

Freezer le laza pequeñas bolas de energía de sus dedos hacia goku… goku aparece atrás de freezer y lo golpe en la espalda con las dos manos enviándolo hacia el mar.

Freezer sale volado rápido donde esta goku arriba en el cielo… se empieza a dar golpes y esquivar, freezer arrincona a goku contra unas rocas cerca del mar. "Luego goku sale volado hacia freezer" y se agarra de las manos y se dan cabezazos ambos.

Freezer giro a goku y le metió una patada en el estómago… goku le tira una patada a freenzer en la cabeza, sigue recibiendo golpes y patadas cada uno.

Goku y freezer se movieron volado cerca de un volcán… para seguir la batalla. Goku le dan golpes a freezer y el los esquiva. goku sigue mando golpes y patadas a freezer, "esquiva goku y contrataca los ataques que hace freezer".

Wiss: Hola todos. Aparece Wiss y bills, "todos se voltea para ver a wiss y bills"… Wiss: bills-sama. Krillin: bills-sama, wiss-san que hace aquí.

Wiss: hola bulma venimos a probar ese postre riquísimo… bills: espero que lo hallas traído con Tigo. Bulma: eh si lo traje por si las dudas porque la pregunta. Bills: Más vale que tenga un buen sabor ya que nos tomamos la molestia de venir, de tan lejos de lo contrario destruiremos la tierra.

Bulman: Este no es momento para hablar de eso está bien enseguida lo traigo aunque puede que se halla derretido un poco.

Goku: Haaaaaaa. Goku le manda patadas a freezer y el las bloquea… freezer hace lo mismo manda patadas y goku también las bloquea. Haaa freezer le lazo a goku un ataque de energía que lo esquiva fácilmente.

Freezer: Creo que se me paso la mano en este ataque… bulman: Aquí tiene. Dice bulma y les dan el helado a bills y wiss. Wiss: cielos este postre se ven sublimen probemos pues aughhh hay, su principal ingredientes es el helado ya lo hemos disfrutado previamente.

Bills: Esto me recuerda a los cerebros de las ranas gigantes que habitan el planeta vano… bills agarra una fresa y se la come. Bills: y por lo visto también tiene fruta fresca y dulce que cosa más deliciosa hey ya probaste esto wiss si estoy en eso.

Wiss: puede que se trate de un postre sencillo pero su sabor es avasallante. Bills: Apropósito ya viste que freezer incremento considerablemente su poderes. Wiss: pobre goku. Wiss: la está pasado mal pero que deleite hay bulma esto blanco no es helado verdad así es se llama crema batida.

Bills: Veo que vegeta no quiere hacer equipo con goku… eso habla bills a los otros. Bills: lastima juntos podría ganarle. Wiss: Dudo que esos dos haga equipo. Wiss: y todo por culpa del orgullo jajajaja. Bills: par de tontuelos… wiss: hayyyyyy me recuerda a alguien.

Freezer le pega una patada a goku en las costillas… goku: Que mala suerte voy perdió en esta pelea. Freezer: Ha huhuhu si por lo visto sí.

Goku: me tienes impresionado lo que hiciste fue admirable… debo confesar que en mi caso me tomo bastante tiempo alcanzar el nivel que tengo ahora.

Freezer: jajajaja tus lloriqueos no ayudara en nada agradezco el esfuerzo que has realizo pero solo eres un saiyajin insignificante… y esta es mi única oportunidad para hacerte añicos y no la desperdiciare por nada del mundo.

Sorbet: si bien dicho señor freezer. (Ese es uno de los soldados de freezer que quedaron vivos él es el único)

Freezer y goku sale del volcán inactivo donde estaba peleado… freezer se dan cuenta de bills el dios de la destrucción que está comiendo un helado y se preocupó.

Freezer: Grrrr ohhhh que es bills. Bills: Para ti sigo siendo señor bills me oyes. Freezer: Perdón señor bills.

Bills: Oye estas ciego o que, pues vine aquí a comer este delicioso postre helado. Freezer: De corazón espero que usted no haya venido intervenir en mi venganza. Bills: No hay nada que me interese menos, "por mi puedes hacer lo que te plazca lo único es que te voy a pedir es te alejes no quiero comer un postre que este Cubierto de polvo."

Freezer: no pieza interrumpir la pelea o sí.

Bills: que parte de has lo que te plazca no entendiste… soy el dios de la destrucción y no estoy a favor de nadie.

Bulma: Un momento. Dice bulma. Bulma: no se ofrecerá para ayudarnos. Bills: Una pelea es una pelea. Bulma: Que disparate dice nos puede matar a todos. Bills: Que escandalo cállate deja de lloriquear, mientras tengas comida deliciosa que ofrecerme yo te protegeré solo quédate a mi lado. se coloca detrás de bills gohan, piccolo, krillin, maestro roshi y Ten Shin Han para que los proteja.

Jaco: oye es el dio de la destrucción ese de allá.

Bulma: si ¿Por qué…?

Jaco: le pedirías que se tome una foto con migo.

Bulma: ¿Por qué…? no se lo pides tú, personalmente aunque corres el riesgo de que te destruya.

Jaco: bueno mejor no.

Freezer: Ahora llego el momento de continuar con mi venganza. Goku: Quieres seguir peleado te recomiendo que mejor regreses a tu planeta, mientras estás en ventaja después de todo se tomaron la molestia de revivirte. Freezer: Crees que voy a marcharme cuando tengo la victoria justo frente mis ojos.

Vegeta: Kakaroto si quieres puedo remplazarte… Goku: Hay eres un chapucero de seguro descubriste su punto débil y quieres aprovecharlo. Freezer: Mi punto débil jajaja pero que bromista eres por favor, durante la batalla debiste darte cuenta un ser perfecto como yo no puede tener fallas Jajajaja. Goku: solo digamos que hasta el momento es difícil hallar una.

Vegeta: Aunque para conseguir tu venganza primero tuviste que evolucionar a Golden freezer… una vez que lo conseguiste viniste de inmediato a la tierra cierto. Freezer: En efecto hay algo de malo en ello. Goku: Claro el desgaste de tu energía es agresivo debiste tomarte tu tiempo esperar a que tu cuerpo se acostumbrara a esa gran evolución.

Freezer: Uhhhh tienes mucha razón entonces no perderé el tiempo y te aniquilare de una buena vez. Freezer y goku se mueve volado para seguir continuado con la batalla, goku empieza a dar golpes a freezer y los esquiva freezer. Freezer le dan un golpe a goku en la cara y no le dolió ahora goku le metió una patada en la cara y freezer también le dio una patada el pecho pero goku le agarra la pierna y le da un puñetazo en la barriga.

Se movieron goku y freezer cerca del mar. Goku le laza múltiples bolas de energía a freezer, y freezer aparece detrás de goku y le pega un puñetazo en el rostro que lo manda cerca del mar. Goku vuelve a subir donde esta freezer, le dan unos golpes y lo manda cerca del agua luego aparece cerca de freezer y le dan un rodillazo en el estómago estado bajo del agua los dos goku.

Goku Estaba por salir para poder respirar, pero freezer lo agarrar de la pierna con la cola y goku le pega un puñetazo en el rostro para que lo suelte y le dan unas 5 patada en el estómago… goku no puede aguantar más si aire y sale. freezer le laza una bola de energía que le llega en la cara pero goku se protegió con los brazos colocándoselo en el rostro.

sale volado goku con freezer agarrado de su pierna derecha… goku le apareció otra vez su aura azul mientras sale del agua Goku y freezer esta respirado un poco después de estar bajo el agua.

Goku y freezer se volvieron a mover y mientras esta volado freezer le laza 20 disco mortal y goku los esquiva está parado sobre el agua y esquiva los disco mortales que le manda freezer.

Goku vuela cerca de unas rocas y freezer crea 5 disco destructores y goku los manda a otro lado fácilmente y ahora freezer van volado donde esta goku y le pega un puñetazo en la cara y no le hizo nada y freezer dice ahora.

Ahora goku pone los dedos de la mano izquierda en una posición y hace el golpe de una pulgada en lado izquierdo de freezer es donde recibe el impacto de ese golpe fue muy fuerte. (El puñetazo de una pulgada es una técnica de puñetazo de las artes marciales chinas (kung fu) realizado a muy corta distancia (0-6 pulgadas). El puñetazo de una pulgada fue popularizado por el actor y artista marcial Bruce Lee.) El lugar donde recibió el golpe freezer fue en el lado derecho del pecho donde está el corazón el golpe causo que le saliera algo de saliva y sangre de la boca.

Bills: ugh tenía razón son ellos los que tiene la ventaja en esta batalla.

Wiss: óigame señor eso sí que no esa fresa era mía porque se la comió.

Bills: mientes con todo los dientes cuantas llevas tú.

Wiss: solo tres por.

Bills: así pues yo solo me comí dos.

Wiss: cuanta mentira yo vi claramente que se comió cuatro este postre tenía 8 fresas en total.

Bills: basta de chapoteo recuerda que soy un dios.

Wiss deja de discutir con bills porque se comió una de las fresas y se puso deprimido que se comieran bills la última.

Goku le pega una patada a freezer y el la bloquea con el brazo izquierdo pero goku le manda otra patada y freezer cae al mar.

Goku hace la posición de las manos y dice kame... hame… Haaaaaaaaa y freezer trata de bloquear el kame hame ha pero es muy fuerte para bloquear. No me veceras grrrr y goku grita haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. y el kame hame ha tiene más poder y golpea a freezer y el kame hame ha llego hasta el mar que esta abajo y exploto.

Krillin: lo logro

Freezer sale muy herido del agua, después de haber recibido ese poderoso kame hame ha en modo Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin.

Goku: Ves como yo tenía razón haz caso a lo que te digo será mejor que te vayas ahora, peleare contra ti las veces que sea necesarias. Freezer: Maldito grita freezer se dio cuenta que no puede ganar el grito causo que el agua se dividiera en dos la del mar.

Goku aparece cerca de freezer que está muy herido y goku no se dio cuenta que Sorbet… estaba cerca y le dispara en el pecho al bajar la guardia en el corazón y goku pierde la trasformación. Hiciste un buen trabajo Sorbet.

Grrrrrrr haaaaa… goku cae al suelo al recibir ese ataque en el corazón y no darse cuenta. le sale sangre y saliva de la boca y algo de sangre donde le dispararon.

Sorbet: es un honor… estar a su servicio.

Fue una gran estrategia el haber pensado en un plan de alterno en caso de el otro fracasara. Freezer patea a goku que está muy herido después de haber recibido ese ataque en el corazón y freezer todavía sigue pateado a goku en el estómago.

Krilin: gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Muy bien se ha terminado la hora de la siesta… freezer empieza a patear a goku en el pecho en la herida del corazón que recibió y goku esta gritado grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Wiss: se lo advertí se lo dije, se lo dije.

Bills: es un tramposo pero gracias a eso freezer obtuvo la ventaja.

Freezer sigue pisado el pecho a goku disfrutado de derrotarlo… goku le duele mucho el pecho. freezer patea a goku y se estrella contra un muro de rocas. Krilin, gohan, piccolo y Ten Shin Han ellos trataron de ir donde esta goku para ayudarle y también darle la última semillas del ermitaño que queda pero freezer les lazo un ataque de energía y ellos no pudieron acercarse.

Freezer: Hahahaha te lo dije tu ingenuidad siempre será tu punto débil, a pensar de que eres muy fuerte tienes la mala costumbre de confiarte demasiado… y eso te pone en desventaja a pensar de tener un cuerpo muy resistente. Es increíble que te hayas desplomado al recibir un rayo de esa arma debes sentirte frustrado jajaja pobre goku.

En verdad me das lastima ya tenías la pelea ganada pero al final gracias a tu descuidos… yo soy el que se quedara con la victoria. Al fin se cumplirá el anhelo que en visto en sueños jajajajaaa ah aunque pensándolo bien no será nada divertido si te aniquilo ahora mismo.

Freezer: Vegeta no te gustaría participar en este juego entiendo, tu rabia toda tu vida as detestado a este sayajin… no es así porque no me demuestras en este momentos la lealtad que me tenías hace algunos años si lo haces serás el único que le perdone la vida.

Bulma: no lo hagas vegeta.

Freezer: Cállate entrometida.

Goku: Me dio una paliza jajaja. Vegeta: No tiene mucho que wiss te lo advirtió por eso te digo que eres un torpe si remedio. Lamento decirte esto freezer pero necesito a este insecto para poder incrementar mis poderes y por eso no puedo acabar con su vida. Huhuhuhu entonces hagamos lo siguiente vegeta serás nombrado el comándate supremo de las fuerzas de freezer aunque por el momento sorbet es el único subordinado que tengo bueno después enlistaremos a más.

Vegeta: oh voy a ser el comandante supremo espero que no mientas.

Freezer: jajajaja no de ninguna manera.

Vegeta: Rayos que mala suerte, como no me entere de eso antes… Lo siento pero ya tome una decisión la cual es eliminarte por completo insecto.

Freezer: ¿que acabas de decir?

Vegeta: ¿fuiste tú el quien destruyo…? mi planeta natal creíste que después de eso iban a serte leal estas equivocado.

Wiss: qué curioso usted también estaba de acuerdo que destruyera el planeta vegita lo recuerda.

Bills; quieres callarte wiss.

Vegeta: krillin rápido dale una semilla del ermitaño a kakaroto o quieres verlo morir (sus otros amigos no lo sabe solo piccolo kamisama y mr popo que goku es inmortal).

Krillin: no enseguida voy.

Freezer: Pero que quieres que te vuelva a matar. Freezer laza una bola de energía hacia krillin y vegeta aparece y se la manda la bola de energía hacia sorbet y el muere.

Krillin: Ya llegue goku resiste amigo por suerte alguien no quiso comer la última semilla del ermitaño y sobro una. Goku se la come y se recupera y tiene aumento de poder gracias al zenkai (es el término que se utiliza para denominar una habilidad que es genética-mente fundamental de los Saiyajin ya que a pesar que el término se refiere a la Habilidad Saiyajin también miembros de la Raza de Freezer, Namekianos e Incluso Humanos poseen una Habilidad similar. La capacidad es un rasgo genético que permite aumentar sustancialmente el poder de una persona después de la recuperación de lesiones mortales. Esta característica no es exclusiva de los Saiyajin de pura sangre como la falta de crecimiento del cabello, es ya incluso de los clones con los datos parciales ya que incluso los Saiyajines genéticos tienen esta capacidad. Ejemplos son los mitad Humanos/Saiyajin, tales como Gohan, Goten (Durante su Batalla con Bio-Broly), y la amenaza biológica Cell.) Freezer se sorprende que goku se recupera y su poder aumento.

Goku: gracias vegeta me salvaste la vida.

Vegeta: a cambio de eso yo me quedare con el instante más emociónate de la pelea.

Goku: pues si lose ni lo menciones es todo tuyo (y se van volado donde esta sus amigos junto con krillin)

Ja, ja, ja, ja patrañas no tienes la destreza suficiente para ganarme… Vegeta se enoja y se transforma en Súper Saiyajin Dios Súper Saiyajin como goku. Qué curioso nunca sospechaste que yo también pudiera transformarme en aquel legendario súper sayajin y freezer le lazo una bola de energía y vegeta la bloque muy fácil y freezer le sigue lazado bolas de energía y vegeta camina directo a freezer (seguro tiene un campo de ki por eso es que se está protegiendo para que no le pase lo mismo que goku).

Freezer me conoces muy bien y sabes que no soy tan flexible como aquel insecto más vale que te prepares. No eres nadie para imponer tu autoridad esto no se van a quedar a si oíste.

Vegeta se mueve muy rápido y aparece cerca de freezer y le pega golpe en el estómago freezer trata de defenderse dando puñetazos pero vegeta los bloquea muy fácil y le pega un golpe en la cara a freezer y se recupera del golpe freezer y le manda un golpe a vegeta y él lo esquiva muy fácil y le pega una patada en el estómago a freezer.

Freezer sigue tratado de aceptarle un golpe, y vegeta los esquiva fácilmente. Porque freezer está muy cansado después de la lucha con goku y el gasto de energía que fue mucho. Vegeta le acierta muchos golpes a freezer, freezer está muy cansado y tiene muchas heridas y esta respirado pensada mente.

Vegeta le tira una patada en el estómago a freezer y lo manda directo a un muro de rocas… freezer sale de los escombros y pierde la transformación Golden y vuelve a la trasformación 4.

Freezer: maldición no esto no puede estar pasado, empieza a golpear el piso en desesperación.

Vegeta: admítelo es tu fin freezer ni se te ocurra volver a resucitar… vegeta empieza a cargar energía en sus manos para lazarle a freezer una bola de energía. Está preparada para eliminarlo.

Freezer: pues entonces se irán con migo

Vegeta: que, que

Bills: oh no wiss rápido

Wiss: si… y crea un campo de fuerza que protege a goku, krillin, gohan, piccolo, bills, maestro roshi, bulma, jaco y Ten Shin Han los protegió del ataque uso freezer para destruir la tierra.

Ahora gracias a lo que hizo freezer exploto la tierra y murió vegeta los únicos que sobrevivieron fuero los que se salvaron en ese campo de fuerza que creo wiss todos están sorprendido que destruyo a la tierra.

Maestro roshi: pero que acaba de hacer.

Krillin: nuestro planeta tierra destruyo la tierra.

Bulman: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh bulma esta llorado porque murió su esposo y su familia… mi vegeta, mi trunks, mi papa y mi mama.

Piccolo: desgraciado malnacido se las arregló para acabar con todos incluyéndose.

Wiss: no lo creo dudo mucho que ese mequetrefe muriese.

Bills: él tiene la capacidad sobrevivir en el espacio sideral valla ideo un plan brillante.

Ten Shin Han: maldición se salió con la suya

Maestro roshi: y además de todo hizo desaparecer las esferas del dragón ya no podremos regresar las cosas a la normalidad.

Goku: argggggg no puede ser fue mi culpa debí acabado con el de una buena vez y par a siempre.

Wiss: entonces estas dispuesto a hacerlo.

Goku se sorprende por lo que le dijo wiss… de poder volver a pelear con freezer y derrotarlo esta vez.

Bills: esto lo provoco tu indulgencia, por confiarte demasiado… sería buena idea que enviaras a freezer a ese campo de flores que nos contó.

Goku: de que están hablado no entiendo.

Wiss: estás listo voy a usar mi poder para regresar en el tiempo apresurémonos el tiempo límite es de 3 minutos.

Goku: Eso es posible. Digamos que tendrás otra oportunidad y wiss golpea con su basto tres veces regresa el minuto antes de que freezer destruyera la tierra.

Freezer: grrrrr maldición esto no puede estar pasado.

Vegeta: admítelo es tu fin freezer, ni se te ocurra volver a resucitar. Ahora vegeta empieza a cargar energía para lazarle a freezer una bola de energía

Freezer: Pues entonces se ira con migo… freezer estaban a punto de golpea el suelo y destruir la tierra otra vez.

Goku: Freeeeeeeeezerrrrrr… goku grita y se había transformado en súper sayajin dios. Vegeta: que hace. Goku carga un poderoso KameHameHa para la lazárselo a freezer para que muera.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Vegeta se mueve de donde estaba para no ser destruido por ese poderoso ataque de goku… freezer está en el suelo con la boca abierta y no se puede mover. Noooooooooo. La energía del ataque absorbe a la nave de freezer y el cuerpo de freezer destruyéndolos.

Goku: ufff, uff eso estuvo cerca que bueno que lo derrote, bueno esto termino ya. Vegeta: oye kakaroto porque interrumpiste la pelea eso no es justo me robaste mi momento de gloria de acabar a esa sabandija de freezer de una vez. Goku: No espera vegeta tranquila, tranquila todo tiene un ¿Por qué? – vegeta: cállate no me interesan esos motivos tú me dijiste que era mi turno para pelear.

Bulma: todo está bajo control vegeta, goku hizo un acto heroico al salvarte a ti y la tierra. ¿Pero que dijo? Que significa eso quiero que me explique. Goku: jajajaja, goku se rasca la cabeza y sonríe.

Goku y vegeta baja volado donde esta sus amigos, y le cuenta a vegeta porque goku destruyo a freezer. Goku se dio cuenta que hay un perro extraño de color marro claro y ojos azules oscuro, tiene una bufada naranja.

Goku se acercó al perro y lo comienza a acariciar un poco, pasaron unos minutos y goku termino acariciar al perro. El perro saca una daga y la clava en suelo, eso provoca que se abra un portal de color rosa que se lleva a goku. Ahhhhhhh que rayos es esto, que esta pasado.

Krillin: nooooo gokuuu, que es eso

Ten shin han: oh no nuestro amigo goku fue llevado a otro lugar por ese hoyo

Gohan: no mi papa fue llevado otro mundo o dimensión, por aquel agujero

Maestro roshi: rayos nuestro buen amigo goku fue llevado de aquí por alguien

Piccolo: no goku, que pudo pasar para que pasara eso y se lo llevara

Vegeta: que le paso a ese tonto de kakaroto para ser tragado por un hoyo dimensional es muy extraño.

Bulma: no mi amigo goku porque tenía que desaparecer

Jaco: que extraño fue eso, que se llevó a goku

Bills: wiss tú acaso viste lo que paso ya que no entiendo lo que paso aquí

Wiss: bueno veamos lo que paso y causo y se llevara… wiss usa su basto y le muestra las imágenes del perro que convoco el portal que se llevó a goku. Ese perro uso una extraña daga que convoco un portal, que se llevó a goku.

Bills: puede que se lo haya llevado a otro universo o "dimensión" ese perro con esa extraña daga.

Krillin: no nuestro amigo no está en este universo.

Gohan: donde estas papa

Piccolo: que aria ese perro aquí y para que se llevaría a goku.

Ten shin han: debe haber alguna forma de traer de vuelta a goku

Maestro roshi: si seguro debe haber

Bulma: porque ese perro se llevaría a goku

Vegeta: rayos ese idiota de kakaroto como fue tanta tonto para no moverse de ahí.

Bills: wiss tú crees que haya una forma de encontrar a goku y traerlo.

Wiss: puede que haya una forma de traerlo, aunque costara saber en qué universo cayo goku, tendré que preguntar a los otros dioses.

* * *

 **Mundo de dog days**

Goku abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que está cayendo sobre una tierras flotantes. La princesa millhiore van corriendo sobre las escaleras esperado que baje el héroe que esperaba. Goku se dio cuenta que su cuerpo está rodeado por una energía morada mientras cae y se fija en el paisaje del lugar. Millhiore sube ya a la sima y se quita la capucha de su capa para ver al héroe convocado.

Millhiore ve cómo se abre el capullo donde está dentro el héroe, ella se agarra las manos de la emoción. Se dio cuenta que el héroe es un guapo hombre adulto de 26 años Mide 1,75 m y pesa 62 Kg tiene el cabello de color negro con puntas y un brillo gris.

Ah ah tap tap vaya que esa caída fue enorme de esa altura, la princesa se sonroja al verlo por primera vez de cerca al "héroe". Goku se soba la cabeza del dolor, por la caída al llegar a ese mundo abre los ojos, y se dan cuenta de una hermosa chica con el pelo largo de color rosa y los ojos morados. Ella también tiene orejas de perro de color rosa y la cola, tiene puesto ropa real. Su cabello es corto por delante y largo por la espalda. Goku se sonrojo un poco al ver a hermosa chica que esta frente de él.

Goku: ¿Una chica…? Espera… ¿Orejas? ¿Una cola?

Millhiore: Encantada de conocerte. Debes ser el héroe que respondió a nuestra convocatoria. ¿Héroe dices? - Te he llamado, Héroe, yo soy el señor feudal de este territorio filianno de la Republica de biscotti. Soy Millhiore Biscotti Filianno. Oh bien… hola Mi nombre es son goku. Goku hace su famoso saludo y dan una sonrisa de alegría, eso provoca que se sonroje Millhiore.

Tú eres el héroe, goku-sama… yo sé de ti. L perrito que lo trajo cayó cerca del junto con la daga que uso. Tatsumaki, bien hecho, ahora saluda al héroe. Umm espera…

Señor Héroe, muchas gracias por responder a la convocatoria y llegar a fronyald. Después de escuchar nuestra historia, ¿nos prestara su poder? – umm… sería feliz de oír lo que tienes que decir. Verdad.

Se escucha fuegos artificiales y la princesa Millhiore se voltea, para darse cuenta que empezó la guerra. ¡Oh, no, ya ha comenzado! ¿Ha comenzado…? La princesa se vuelve a voltear su cara para ver a goku.

Nosotros, Biscotti, estamos en guerra con un país vecino en el momento.

* * *

 **Lugar de la batalla**

Los soldados de ambos bandos está teniendo una dura batalla, los de biscotti defienden y ataca, mientras que los soldados de galette tratan de entrar y ataca a los soldados de biscotti.

Godwin: El ataque a la fortaleza va bien. A este ritmo… soldado galette: vamos. Salta algunos soldados galette por una parte de la fortaleza para luego atacar a algunos soldados biscotti. Un soldado galette abrió la puerta de la fortaleza, permitiendo que sus compañeros entre a atacar. Godwin: Esta abierto la puerta de la fortaleza. Leonmitchelli: bien. Vamos a avanzar por las puertas de la fortaleza. Soldados, vamos ahora. ¡Hoy vamos a destruir el castillo filianno, tomaremos a la inu-Hime y haremos gritar a sus caballeros!

* * *

 **Con la princesa Millhiore y goku**

Goku, la princesa y tatsumaki van corriendo bajado las escaleras, para llegar a un camino cerca. Goku se dio cuenta cuando bajaron, que hay una ave extraña parada ahí. ¿Una ave? ¿Es la primera vez que ves a un cellkull?

Lo siento, no tenemos una en casa. Millhiore se montó encima arriba del cellkull…Esta es mi Cellkull, halla. Por favor, sube. Goku se subio sobre halla, goku agarra de la cintura a Millhiore para sujetarse. Y tatsumaki van corriendo detrás de ellos en el camino largo.

Goku y Millhiore van corriendo "rápido" sobre halla, goku se fijó del ejercito de galette. Biscotti y Galette han tenido guerras de tiempo en tiempo. Sin embargo, recientemente, hemos sido constantemente derrotados. Las fortalezas y muchos campos de batalla se han roto.

Y con la batalla de hoy, están a un ritmo en el que podrían tomar nuestro castillo. No tenemos ningún caballero que este a la par con leonmichelle-sama, De la república de Galette, del territorio de los leones, está el caballero Rey de animales. Así que nos gustaría que nos prestaras. Umm está bien yo los ayudares a derrotar a el ejercito de Galette, así que no te preocupes princesa Millhiore-chan, yo goku los ayudare. Tú eres demasiado modesto goku-sama al decir eso, y estoy muy agradecida que usted haya aceptado darnos su ayuda en esta guerra. No tranquila no es ningún problema para mí.

Sé muy bien goku-sama de que su energía, nos puede ayudar a derrotar a los soldados Galette. Goku, tatsumaki y Millhiore se detiene cerca de la cima de un acantilado, goku se fijó que todo el campo de la batalla es algo interesante.

* * *

 **En otro lado de la batalla**

¡Así que estamos teniendo una batalla "emociónate" como de costumbre! Yo seré su narrador Franboise Charles de la República Galette del territorio de los leones. El comentarista será por el general Bernald, hola. Y ayudante de la princesa de leonmichelle, violle-san. Violle es amiga de la infancia de leonmichelle, y el ayudante. Oficialmente ella es la asistente personal de los combatientes de todas hembras de la Guardia Imperial de la Galette, jugando el papel como comandante amado.

Violet Amaretto apariencia: es una hermosa chica de unos 20 años, tiene el cabello violeta claro, sus ojos son de color azul oscuro. Usa un traje de color negro, morado y una parte blanca, usa una corbata de color violeta. Usa unas botas plateadas, tiene una esfera violeta los zapatos y unas citas de color negro.

Amaretto Violeta: hola.

Ahora, los guerreros de los caballeros de galette han comenzado a avanzar. Después de pasar por la pequeña fortaleza en tan sólo 20 minutos, los guerreros galette se enfrentarán a… la muralla invencible que protege la República Biscotti, ¡Al Filianno lake!

Los guerreros de galette han pasado por muchas batallas, parece que está teniendo algunos problemas. Desde la conquista de los Biscotti nunca han vuelto a caer este lugar. ¿Estás bien? Le dice uno de los ayudantes médicos a los heridos que cayeron en el agua.

Biscotti está rescatando a aquellos que han fracasado "rápido", ¿Cuál es su opinión. Viollen-san? Me gustaría que lo intenten las veces que sea posible sin renunciar incluso si caen. La comandante leonmichelle, no ha entrado en la batalla, pero… Se rumorea que pronto aparecerá un famoso guerrero Biscotti a pelear contra ella. Ah, sería interesante.

Godwin: ¡Segunda fase, comiencen!

Rico: Esto es muy malo.

Anciano consejero: ¿Lo es? ¿Qué pasa con los hermanos maltinos?

La pequeña rico y los ancianos, esta preocupados mientras ve la batalla desde unos telescopios.

Los guerreros de Galette están avanzando… la joven guerrera Biscotti, el conde de los Maltinos, está defendiéndose de los guerreros atacantes.

Eclair detiene a los guerreros Galette, atacándolos con sus dos espadas derrotado a dos, ella se pone en posición para cargar un ataque. La rodea un aura de color azul en todo su cuerpo, y ataca con sus espadas enviado un poderoso ataque que derrota a muchos guerreros galette.

Vaya unos pocos han logrado entrar. Rayos. Es un número bastante grande. ¡Padue! – el hermano de eclair estaba esperado los pocos que quedaron, para derrotarlos. Lorrain carga energía y lo rodea un aura de color verde, la energía se acumula en la punta de la lanza del caballero de Biscotto. Después de carga tan poderoso ataque en la lanza el hace un movimiento, enviado un poderoso ataque que los derrota, solo un soldado galette siguió en pie y salta sobre uno de sus compañeros para estar sobre lorrain. Lorrain le pega con su laza derrotado a el soldado, que quería entrar dentro.

Eso estuvo muy cerca. Los puntos de bonificación se otorgarán a los seis que lleguen al campo de batalla final. Pero para el que estuvo más cerca me gustaría darle un bono especial. Es cierto.

¡Guerreros en la primera línea, están recibiendo bonos! Violet: es bueno escucharlo. Miau- decía uno de los guerreros, que se "convirtió" en una bola gatuna sin brazos ni piernas, es de color azul oscuro y es el que había saltado, es llevado para currarse las heridas al igual que su compañeros con la ayuda los médicos.

Goku: ¿Esto es la guerra?

Millhiore: si, ¿Es esta la primera vez que miras un campo de batallas?

Goku: Esto, ¿las personas mueren o se lesionan en esta batalla?

Millhiore: Nada de eso goku-sama.

Soldado de Biscotti: ¡Vamos!

Millhiore: Puesto que las guerras se hacen de una manera digna de acuerdo a las reglas que se imponen a través de este continente.

Es el deber de los que llevan a cabo una guerra, no permitir que las lesiones o accidentes se produzcan. Por supuesto, ya que es uno de los métodos de las negociaciones entre los países… a veces estamos un poco emocionados.

Pero las guerras en fronyald son también un acontecimiento para el pueblo para disfrutar de los deportes y la competencia de una manera sana.

Millhiore le sujeta la mano derecha a goku con sus dos manos. Con las pérdidas continuas, la gente y los caballeros de Biscotti pierden la confianza. Por otra parte, si nuestro castillo es atacado, nuestro pueblo, y todos los que han trabajado duro hasta ahora se pondrán muy tristes.

Goku: ¿Tristes?

Millhiore: Así es, tristes.

Pensamiento Goku: una guerra en otro reino… un héroe que ha sido convocado… esto es como uno de esos manga o novelas de aventuras, que leía en mis tiempos libres después de entrenar.

Si pienso lógicamente, esto parece un sueño pero… es real ya que fui convocado aquí, para ayudar a la princesa y su reino y ser su héroe, jajaja está decidido los ayudare. Esto… princesa.

¿Sí?

¿Yo soy el héroe de este país?

Si, tú eres el héroe perdido de este país, toda la gente del pueblo y yo tenemos fe en ti… goku le sujeta con su otra mano, las manos de la princesa Millhiore…muy bien. Entonces, princesa, el héroe goku va a trabajar duro para responder a su convocatoria. La princesa Millhiore se emocionó mucho, sonríe de felicidad de escuchar lo que le dijo goku y mueve la cola de felicidad.

Millhiore: muchas gracias.

Goku: No hay de qué.

Entonces, vamos a toda prisa al castillo. Tengo todo el equipo y las armas preparadas. ¡Tatsumaki, Halla! Aparece un sello mágico de color rosado en una de sus manos… ¡Aquí vamos, Halla! – halla todo su cuerpo brilla de una energía rosa, por el sello mágico Millhiore, hasta hacerle crecer sus alas. ¡Nos vamos, mi querido héroe! ¡Si, princesa!

Goku, Millhiore y Tatsumaki se montaron arriba de halla, y el tomo distancia corriendo mientras aletea sus alas y volado. ¡Esta volado! Goku ve el hermoso paisaje del mundo, donde fue llamado y se sorprendió de lo hermoso que es el ese mundo. Millhiore: claro que lo estas.

Halla es una gran voladora.

Este mundo es impresiónate princesa, es muy hermoso y divertido esas batallas que está teniendo… ¿que bueno? Que le gusto ser convocado a este mundo para ayudarnos goku-sama… Sería una perdida volver a casa sin jugar y divertido lugar

Rico: La princesa está regresando junto con el héroe.

¡Noticias de última hora, esto acaba de llegar! ¡La princesa Millhiore ha utilizado la convocatoria de un héroe para esta batalla decisiva! ¡Estos es asombroso! ¡Es mi primera vez ver un héroe aparecer en un campo de batalla! Ahora, ¿Cómo será el héroe de Biscotti?

Rizel Conchiglie es la cabeza de la princesa en el castillo de la criada pelotón Firianno. Ella se encarga de la limpieza del castillo, así como la salud y la seguridad de millhiore. Apariencia: Rizel tiene un pelo rosado oscuro-ish atado en la parte posterior de la cabeza y siempre mantener los ojos cerrados, que es también su punto de encanto. Tiene puesto un traje maid al ser, la jefa maid.

Rizel Conchiglie: Filianno unidades de limpieza del castillo, El vestuario y el armamento para el héroe está todo preparado, ¿verdad? Todas las maid: sí. Después de que Rizel Conchiglie diera ese discurso, hacia las maid ¿Qué esta felices? De que ya viene su princesa. Muy bien. Después de que el héroe llegue, se le cambiara por completo en 30 segundos. ¡Entendido!

Lorrain Martinozzi: ¿Un héroe?

Eclair Martinozzi: ¿En serio?

Ricotta Elmar: ¡Princesa!

Millhiore: rico, regrese.

Ricotta Elmar: bienvenida.

Ricotta Elmar: ¿Así que el héroe vino?

Millhiore: sí. Él es nuestro héroe maravilloso. La princesa agarro un micrófono, que le dio rico, ella se acerca al mura para dar un anuncio. Gente de Biscotti, gente del territorio caballero de lion de Galette, gracias por esperar. Nuestro Biscotti ha tenido continuas derrotas en los últimos tiempos, pero hoy será el último día en que ya no perdamos contra ustedes.

¡Como un héroe maravilloso que trae la esperanza y la victoria a los Biscotti ha llegado! Goku está parado sobre puesto de vigilancia, goku esta usado la ropa que le había dado shiku el protagonista del anime dog days y tiene en su mano derecha un vasto enorme.

Magnifico e intrépido, aparecerá en el campo de batalla. Goku laza hacia el cielo el basto plateado, para luego hacer una voltereta perfecta y aterrizado frente a los soldados de Biscotti, el agarra el basto de batalla cayó del cielo. Goku hace movimiento con el arma mientras hace movimientos. ¡El héroe goku llego aquí y respondió a la convocatoria de la princesa! Goku sonríe de felicidad y emoción después de decirles a todos.

¡El!... ¡El héroe aparece! En flognarde, el convocar a un héroe solo se les permite a los reyes y gobernantes. Goku saluda a la princesa Y le sonríe ella le devuelve el saludo desde el castillo, rico también sonríe, y además de sonreír al saiyajin.

El traje de batalla que le dieron las maid a goku, cuando llego, el traje de batalla es de colores, blanco y gris oscuro en su chaqueta. Lleva una capa blanca con rojo en el lado opuesto. Pantalón negro, una cinta de cabeza azul, vendas rojas envueltas, sino claramente vistos alrededor de una de su brazo, el otro con un guante de metal en él. Sus botas son de color gris, negro y rojo.

Bernard Sablage: es la primera vez que veo esto. Framboise Charley: si, si ¡El gran héroe ha aparecido frente a nosotros! Goku se acerca corriendo Lorrain Martinozzi, para hablar y le explique algo. Rico: pero princesa… nuestro héroe no sabe nada sobre la guerra en la que estamos. ¿Estará bien? Millhiore: Estará bien. Yo le enseñe las reglas. Loran le van a explicar nuevamente las reglas.

Loran: sí. Parece que has recordado a fondo las reglas y las rutas. Goku: sí. La princesa me enseño. Loran: Así, después de haber sido convocado por la princesa, ¿Qué piensas de ella? Creo que la Princesa es muy linda, y maravillosa. ¡Excelente!... ambos sonríe después de darse la mano y se dan cuenta que viene una multitud de enemigos.

Ahora bien, gran héroe, ve y une fuerzas con eclair en el frente de batalla. El héroe Son goku ira a ayudar… ¡Ataque! "Goku recuerda las instrucciones que le había dado la princesa"

Goku lo tiene sobre una enorme mata midiéndolo, para colocarle el traje del héroe, que le mide las maid de la princesa. Y la princesa esta esperado parada. Querido héroe, por favor, déjeme explicarle una vez más las reglas y saber que las entiende. Si por favor princesa. En primer lugar, derrotar a todos los guerreros enemigos que vengan hacia ti. Goku va corriendo y salta sobre los soldados, galette enemigos.

Soldado galette 1: ¡Increíble! ¡Es un verdadero héroe!

Soldado galette 2: ¿No seriamos súper geniales si pudiéramos vencer al héroe?

Soldado galette 3: ¡Voy a matarlo!

Goku les pego un golpe a cada uno con su basto de metal, y unas patadas, los soldados golpeados explotarlo en humo convirtiéndose en bola de pelo. Millhiore: ¡Cuando les pegas con fuerza a los guerreros enemigos los dejaras inconscientes! – los que han sido golpeados se volverán bolas de pelos. Los otros se volverán bolas de pelo de gato. Van a estar noqueados un momento. Goku: ¡Ya veo!

Dos soldados saltaron para atacar a goku con su espadas, goku detiene sus espadas con un dedos de su manos, para luego patearlos en el estómago y explotado. Lo que hizo sorprendió a todos de lo fácil que los detuvo a los soldados… goku toco a otros dos soldados por la espalda, apareciendo un "símbolo" en ese lugar, y explotado en bolas de pelo.

¡También puedes golpear la cabeza o la espalda con la palma de tus manos! Goku sigue corriendo y atacado a los soldados, golpeados, pateándolos y golpeándolos con el basto plateado… apareció un soldado gigante que lo está por atacar, con un hacha, goku detiene el hacha con una mano y con la otra le pega un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago explotado. Ataca algunos soldados tocándolos en el pecho, espalda, nuca, cuello y golpeándolos mucho esfuerzo. Los tocaba en la cabeza, se paraba en la cabeza de algunos soldados saltado, golpeado. Goku sigue corriendo rápidamente para encontrar más enemigos, en el campo.

Claro que eso tiene cierto riesgo, pero se tiene una bonificación por cada toque. Framboise Charley: ¿Qué? ¡E-E-Es rápido! No sé lo que hizo… ¡Pero su recuento de fragmentos esta aumentado "rápidamente"! ¿Podrá darle la vuelta al partido? ¡En cualquier caso, este héroe no es un guerrero "común"? Millhiore: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Después de todo él es un héroe! Las batallas pueden tener lugar en cualquier campo abierto. El saiyajin sonríe divirtiéndose mientras golpea con sus mano y basto, mientras corre atacado a los enemigos, goku llega a un puente y con una velocidad muy rápida derrota a el soldado.

Pero también puede ser en un terreno inestable, como puentes colgantes o tierra suelta. Pero no se necesita preocuparte por las caídas. Goku llego donde unos molinos de agua, los pasa saltado un salto largo muy fácil, aterrizo y lo esperaba unos soldados. Soldado galette: ¡Maldito! Soldado de galette 2: ¡Prepárate para morir, héroe! Goku los detiene fácilmente golpeándolos en el estómago.

¡Vaya este mundo es muy divertido, y es muy emociónate este lugar de poder divertirse! **"hola goku veo que te diviertes en este mundo, debo decirte algo"** goku decidió hablar mentalmente con shenlog, para hablar con el… Godwin Dorure: Ahí va otra vez… "¿qué bueno es hablar con Tigo shenlog? yo "pensé" que seguías durmiendo, bueno te voy a pedir unos deseos" – **"yo tarde algo en despertar y me di cuenta, lo que has hecho mientras dormías, bueno voy a decirte algunas cosa"…**

 **Goku como le dijiste a kamisama que modificara las esferas del dragón. Y ahora que estamos dentro de ti, tú eres el único que me puede escuchar y también otras personas si quiero dejar que me escuche. Gracias a kamisama como le pediste ahora te podre conceder deseos ilimitados que no está limitados.**

 **Obtuviste también la eterna juventud eso significa seguirás siendo joven y nunca tu cuerpo será viejo. Serás siempre joven porque yo sé que te gustara así poder entrenar y ser el más fuerte además que ninguna enfermedad te afectara ni las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.**

 **Te di la habilidad de poder sobrevivir en el espacio, y en el agua como la raza de freezer, así tendrás ventaja para luchar. Te di también la habilidad de regenerar partes de tu cuerpo que se regenerar rápido y si se daña o destruye algún órgano tuyo aparecerá uno nuevo que sustituirá esa que fuera destruido.**

 **También te daré nuevas técnicas que son técnicas elementales que te servirá muy bien a ti goku y son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, gran dragón eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, lluvia eléctrica, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera tu cuerpo.**

 **Los otros ataques elementales que podrás usar son ataques de hielo así que no te afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Garras de Hielo, Cero absoluto, tormenta helada, Campo de Hielo, y armadura de hielo.**

 **También puedes usar ataques de fuegos que se llama: dragón de fuego, Rayo Nova, Nova Rayo de la Muerte, Ataque Explosivo, copia de llamas, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego y tormenta de llamas.**

 **Puedes usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: armadura acuática, tornado de agua, súper rayo de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, garras de agua , gran tsunami y campo acuático.**

 **También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama: "prisión" de viento, Furia del Poderoso Huracán, Huracán oscuro, Torbellino Spin, dragón de viento, Campo de Fuerza y súper torbellino, Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Ahora otro elemento que es tierra y las técnicas son: Aftershock - Poniendo tus manos en el suelo, puedes crea una explosión de energía concentrada de debajo de la tierra. Recuperación ambiental: concentras energía reparado cualquier ambiente terrestre dañado, también puedes crear con esta técnica comida de la tierra.**

 **Terremoto: concentras energía en el suelo creado un poderoso sismo terrestre dependiendo de la cantidad de energía que uses.**

 **Súper terremoto: es una versión más fuerte que terremoto creado un poderoso sismo que hace temblar todo el planeta al concentra algo de energía.**

 **Dragón terrestre: concentras energía invocado un enorme dragón terrestre que sale del suelo que es muy poderoso. Al atacar a un oponente les absorber energía para darte a ti la energía absorbida.**

 **Puedes usar técnica de luz eso te servirá si encuentra algún enemigo que use oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales, gran resplandor de luz, garras de luz, bola de luz, copia de luz, absorción de luz, campo de luz agujas de luz, súper caño de luz y barrera de luz**

 **Puedes usar técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que use luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **También te di algunas técnicas de bills que te servirá son: Súper Esfera de Poder: el usuario crea dos esferas de energía de fuego, de tamaño mediano, en las manos y los lleva sobre su cabeza para crear una sola y enorme Esfera de Energía, que se crea a partir de la fusión de las dos esferas de fuego. Al tenerla lista, el usuario lanza la esfera causando un tremendo daño al oponente.**

 **Punto de Presión: Tocar cualquier punto de presión con la lengua, dedos o cierto objeto, en ciertos puntos de presión en el cuerpo del oponente, causa efectos tales como las parálisis. Si se presiona con suficiente fuerza y de forma prolongada, causa la muerte al oponente. Quizás esto se debe a que se aprieta una vena que da sangre oxigenada al cerebro.**

 **Clonación: Bills es capaz de crear al menos doce clones de sí mismo con el fin de ayudarle en la batalla contra un oponente.**

 **Hechizo de Sellado:** **es una técnica especial utilizada con el fin de sellar a una persona u objeto en alguna cosa.**

 **Psicoquinesia: Bills es visto usando Psicoquinesia para paralizar a los enemigos impidiéndoles el movimiento con tan solo mirarlos.**

 **Anulación de energía: el usuario es capaz de anular la salida de energía y los ataques que utilizan energía mediante la cancelación de sus efectos y convertirlos en nada.**

 **También te di técnicas de freezer para que tengas otras más y tener variedad goku. Supernova: El usuario se inicia mediante la elevación de su mano o el dedo y recopila su energía en forma de una esfera gigante de color amarilla y naranja, muy parecida a una estrella. Una vez que esté listo, el usuario inicia el ataque contra el adversario.**

 **Disco Destructor Doble: es una técnica similar al Disco Destructor de Krilin, desarrollado por Freezer, pero mejor. La diferencia principal es que este disco de energía puede ser controlado por el creador para cambiar la dirección.**

 **Bola mortal: Primero, él usuario, concentra una chispa de Ki en el dedo índice hasta crear una esfera del tamaño de una pequeña luna. Para luego ser lanzado contra el contrincante. Esta técnica puede ser utilizada para destruir planetas o como último recurso contra un enemigo poderoso.**

 **Súper Onda Explosiva:** **El usuario concentra su Ki, y luego lo libera, generando una gran explosión alrededor de su cuerpo. También puede ser utilizado para la defensa y la ofensa en el mismo momento.**

 **Vista Láser: son dos rayos láseres, muy precisos, los cuales son dispararos de ambos ojos o de uno solo. La potencia de la técnica del láser de los ojos varía, pero la mayoría de ellos son muy rápidos y capaces de anular ataques débiles y pequeños proyectiles, así como paralizar opositores y los daños de otros objetos. Los rayos pueden variar en su color de rojo a un azul brillante, teñido de blanco.**

 **Telekinesis:** **es una técnica que permite manipular objetos y otras personas con el poder de la mente. Tú puedes usar esta técnica ahora para levantar cosas o personas que pesara mucho tal objeto o persona.**

Gracias shenlong, gracias por darme nuevas técnicas, shenlong ahora que tengo variedad de técnicas nuevas. Bueno gracias por la información shenlong ahora quiero pedirte unos deseos que son primero armaduras saiyajin como las que use cuando entre en la habitación del tiempo y sea indestructibles masculinas y femeninas que este en una capsula y haya muchos.

Segundo quiero una bolsa de semillas de ermitaño ilimitado me servirá muy bien. Tercero comida infinita que este en una capsula para comer rica comida. Cuarto una casa indestructible que no la dañe nadie y que tengas muchos cuartos sea muy espaciosa etc.

Quinto una nave espacial como la que use para ir a namek solo que esta sea más grande y muy espaciosa dentro. Que tenga elementos para entrenar, unos dormitorios, unos baños y una sala de entrenamiento enorme que incluyó una máquina de simulación de la gravedad.

Sexto una puerta que yo pueda aparecer con la mente y dentro de esa puerta este una habitación del tiempo como la del templo de kamisama. Solo que esta tenga mejores cosas para entrenar y poder aumentarle y bajarle el nivel de la gravedad, temperatura y que tenga muchas habitaciones y baños. Y que esa habitación sea indestructible porque así nadie la podrá destruir.

Siete que aparezca mi nube voladora y que sea indestructible y que ella pueda aparecer en cualquier lugar que este y yo la llame.

Ocho que me transportes mí Báculo Sagrado y que sea indestructible y mejorado. nueve tener dinero infinito para comprar rica comida en las tiendas.

Diez quiero que me des la habilidad de poder ir a cualquier universo que halla. Para así poder encontrar a oponentes fuertes con los cual luchar… porque eso sería muy emociónate poder luchar con un nuevo oponente fuerte, eso me emocionaría mucho de poder luchar con nuevos oponentes poderosos.

Y último deseo quiero que me hagas mi celular Samsung Galaxy s7 Nokia indestructible, y que me crees una caja de capsulas, eso es esto shenlog.

 **Ya están cumplidos los once deos que querías goku y ahora te mejore tu teletransportacion. Ahora podrás ir a cualquier lugar con solo pensarlo creo deberás pensar un lugar para salir de aquí. Creo que tienes razón shenlong buscare un lugar pensándolo para ir usado mi teletransportacion mejorada.**

Bueno shenlong creo mejor sigo, y ayudo como le prometí a la princesa de este reino. **"si bueno goku mejor sigue con la ayuda como héroe, a la princesa".** Godwin Dorure: ha sido capaz de hacerlo si ningún problema. Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois: ¡Interesante! La princesa leonmitchelli levanto su hacha martillo emocionada. Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois: Vamos a ver… ¿Qué tal si lo pruebo?

Granveil: La Guerra Demoníaca-Axe Granveil es una de las espadas de tesoros par que pertenecen al territorio Galette León. Actualmente se encuentra en posesión con Leonmitchelli Torta de reyes.

Apareció el báculo sagrado de goku detrás de su espalda atado, también apareció una bolsita con las semillas del ermitaño infinitas atada a goku. y en sus bolsillos apareció las capsulas que le dio shenlong.

* * *

 **En otra parte del campo de batalla**

Eclair: ¡A pesar de que es la decisión de nuestra princesa… podemos hacerlo sin un héroe! Eclair coloco sus espadas juntas cerca de su pecho concentrado energía de flognarde. Tekkuuu juumonjii (Cuchilla de aire. Corte transversal) eclair bladio sus espadas liberado un poderoso corte de energía de color verde, ataque elimino a mucho enemigos que se acercaba.

Un soldado salió del humo, que se "había" producido por el ataque, la hermosa joven esta algo agotada. Goku: ¡Patada aérea de goku! goku patea fuertemente a el soldado enorme derrotándolo. ¡Hola soy son goku y he sido llamado aquí como héroe! Soy eclair capitán de los caballeros imperiales.

Goku se fijó de que eclair es una hermosa chica de 14 años, tiene el pelo corto de color verde y ojos azules. Sus ojos son pequeños en comparación con otras personas de su reino. Goku se dio cuenta que ella tiene el pecho talla B.

Eclair, ese tiro fue "increíble"… como hiciste ese ataque tan genial, eclair fue muy fuerte… ¿Tiro…? ¿Quieres decir el cañón de sello? ¡Eso es! – Millhiore: Esta es el arma de nuestro héroe, y también el tesoro de Biscotti. La espada celestial, palladium… la hermosa princesa le coloca el anillo de color plateado con rojo a goku en el recuerdo que tuvo el saiyajin.

Palladion: La Espada Divina Palladion es una de las espadas de tesoros par que pertenecen a la República Biscotti. Como uno de los elementos del tesoro místicas en Fronyard, el Palladion tiene poder santa mística para disipar el mal, sanar el bien y tiene el poder de orientación mediante el aprovechamiento de la energía Fronyard de la tierra. Se puede cambiar de forma en función de las preferencias del usuario.

Se puede cambiar en cualquier forma que desees. ¡Entonces…! El anillo brilla de color naranja y se cambia aun basto metálico. Parece un arma muy sencilla. ¿Funcionará? ¡Está bien princesa yo puedo manejarlo en esta forma, u otra que se me ocurra cambiar! ¡La longitud es perfecta! Por último, déjame explicarte sobre el caño de sellos. El hechizo del sello es una técnica que recopila y utiliza la fuerza de flogna que está latente en la tierra y los cielos de flognarde.

La princesa Millhiore coloca su mano de derecha en su pecho y recopila la energía de flognarde, formado un hechizo sello de color rosa. Al recoger la fuerza de flogna en su propio sello se mezcla con tu propia fuerza… una luz pequeña de color rosa brilla de uno de sus dedos. Y se puede convertir en energía espiritual, al igual que este. La princesa mueve su dedo y le muestra goku, la energía. Puedes hacer muchas cosas con esta "energía" espiritual. Pero, el cañón de sello es lo que vas a usar más.

La princesa quería que me enseñaras a utilizar el cañón de sello, ya que eres buena en eso. Eclair se sonrojo por el comentario del saiyajin a ella. y-ya veo… eclair apunta con una de su manos donde esta los enemigos, para enseñarle a goku.

Primero, activa tu propio sello. Apareció un sello en el brazo de eclair de color verde, y goku apunto con su mano a los enemigos haciendo lo mismo que eclair y le aparece un sello en el brazo de color azul. ¡Activar sello, nivel 1! ¡Con todo tu poder y espíritu, fortalece el sello! El poder del sello de goku incremento al igual que eclair… nivel 2… ¡Nivel 3! ¡Convierte el poder flogna en poder espiritual y dispara hacia afuera a través de tu arma! Eso es… ¡El cañón del sello! Haaaaaaaaa. Goku y eclair liberaron un poderoso ataque de energía hacia los soldados enemigos, la energía del saiyajin fue más fuerte fusionándose con la de eclair y derrotándolos a los soldados.

 **Pensamiento de eclair: increíble quien será este sujeto extraño que se llama son goku, ya que hizo un poderoso cañón de sello derrotado a los soldados galette. Eso no es normal este sujeto es muy fuerte para tener tanta energía y de donde será que vino, bueno mejor sigo deteniendo a los soldados.**

La energía después de derrotar los enemigos se fue bola hacia el cielo explotado. Aunque el cañón del sello es útil, a menudo es desviado por los maestros y caballeros que llevan una armadura y escudo. Y lo más importante… te agota después de dispararlo. Piensa dos veces antes de usarlo. ¡Gracias eclair! ¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!

Un poderoso rayo enemigo iba hacia eclair y goku se dio cuenta cuando salió del humo, eclair no le dio mucho tiempo para reaccionar y la tomó por sorpresa ella cierra los ojos unos minutos. Goku se mueve muy rápido y bloquea el ataque con una mano destruyéndolo, protegido a la hermosa chica Caballera. Eclair abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que goku la protegió, el saiyajin le dan su famosa sonrisa de goku "haciendo" que se sonrojo y se pregunta cómo lo bloqueo.

¡Estás bien eclair-chan! Si gracias goku-san no esperaba que desviaras ese ataque fácilmente. No te preocupes por nada, además mejor siga a derrotar a los soldados y vencer al que nos atacó. Si tienes razón goku.

Framboise Charley: ¡Esto es "increíble" el héroe detuvo fácilmente un ataque de cañón de sello! Violet: ¡oh vaya el héroe es muy poderoso y detuvo un ese ataque con una sola mano! **Pensamiento de Violet Amaretto** : se ve que el héroe de Biscotti, es alguien muy poderoso, guapo, fuerte e inocente al ayudar a sus compañeros. Bernard Sablage: el héroe es fuerte y veloz, para poder detener un ataque poderoso.

A pesar de que vine aquí esperando una pelea, y parece que lo podre tener ve aquí héroe demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres. Al parecer, ustedes simplemente son siervos de la inu-hime (inu-hime= princesa perro). Eclair: ¡Princesa Leonmichelle! Goku: ¿Una princesa? ¿Del otro lado? La princesa león tiro su arco hacia el cielo esperado para entrar a la batalla contra el héroe.

Me preocupa que me llamen como una simple princesa. Mi nombre es leonmichelle Galette des rois. Yo soy la reina del reino de Galette caballero "león". ¡Así como el caballero Rey de las Bestias! ¡Díganme su majestad, tontos insolentes!

Framboise Charley: ¡Esta "aquí"! ¡Por fin apareció! ¡Su Majestad, la Reina leonmichelle! ¡Llegó al campo de batalla! ¡Su Chocobocada vez parece más imponente! ¡Dicho eso, avanzare hacia el castillo! – goku: vamos tenemos que seguirla eclair a la princesa leonmichelle. Goku se levanta volado sorprendiendo a todos al ver que puede volar, el saiyajin agarra a eclair por el brazo.

Sujétate fuerte eclair-chan mientras vuelo, puedes subirte ahora arriba de mi espalda. Está bien goku me sujetare fuerte, ya que no me quiero caer, y si me caigo me las pagaras sabes. Eso lo se eclair y tendré cuidado para que no te caigas de esa altura, mientras vuelo. Se van volado persiguiendo a la princesa león "rápidamente" en uno de los campos.

Eclair se siente calidad estar sobre la espalda del saiyajin, era extraño para ella ese sentimiento, goku no le importo que ella se recueste y se agarre fuerte solo esta pendiente que no se caiga. La princesa leona va corriendo arriba de su Chocobocada montándolo, esta saltado sobre unas varas de madera sobre un lago.

Arqueros de Biscotti esta apuntado a la princesa leona. Soldado de Biscotti:¡Fuego! Dispara las flecha hacia la princesa leonmichelle. La princesa materializo un arma y esquiva sin problemas las flechas, la princesa le apareció un sello de color verde en una de sus manos ya que usara un cañón del sello. Envía su arma volado destruyendo, donde esta los arqueros por la energía del cañón de sello…

Framboise Charley: ¡Increíble!

Framboise Charley: ¡Se puede decir que su Majestad León su Daumas (daumas=chocobo) "están" en perfecta armonía! ¡Pasa velozmente a través del "área"! ¡Y ahora viene la parte difícil! ¡El suelo resbaladizo y la zona del puente colgante! - ¡Las tropas de Biscotti están tratando de defenderse a toda costa! ¡Solo falta un poco de tiempo para llegar a la última línea de defensa! ¡¿Se convertirá esto en el escenario para la batalla decisiva?!

Leonmitchelle Galette des Rois: ¡Pasa a través de él, daumas! El daumas salta fácilmente, donde esta combatiendo los soldados de Galette y Biscotti. Goku y eclair: ¡No te dejaremos! Goku y eclair la ataca mientras esta en el aire, enviándole una patada y un puñetazo que envía a la princesa león. La princesa Leonmitchelli cayo junto a su daumas, ella se defendió de la patada de eclair, bloqueándola con sus manos fácilmente, lo que no pudo bloquear fue el puñetazo de goku quedado aturdida.

Goku se dio cuenta que la princesa termino aturdida, y es peligrosa esa caída ya que puede romperle los huesos, el voló rápidamente y agarro fuertemente a eclair y atrapo a la princesa león en sus brazos cargándola al estilo nupcial. Todos se sorprendieron por la acción heroica del héroe al salvar a la princesa Leonmitchelle, goku se dio cuenta que la princesa es una hermosa chica de 16 años… tiene el pelo blanco que va hasta la cintura. En lo alto de la cabeza son pequeñas, puntiagudas orejas de gato, que se cerrará cuando se entra en, que se utiliza cuando ella no quiere escuchar un argumento más en contra de sus puntos de vista "modo de ignorar". Sus ojos son de un color amarillo brillante y tiene un ligero colmillos que sobresalen de su boca. Ella está muy bien dotado con una copa C, de una figura curvilínea. Ella lleva un blanco, techo del doble sin tirantes con una pequeña, azul media chaleco sobre la parte superior que deja de hacer.

Leo se ve que lleva una armadura de hombro y una capa azul oscuro. A lo largo de sus muñecas son grandes guantlets negro, y ella lleva pantalones cortos muy cortos de jean que revelan una cadena, que tienen correas de cruce por encima de ellos, que se utilizan para mantener la armadura en su lugar. Lleva botas altas, blindados, negras en sus pies que tienen un ligero talón. Ella también tiene senos grandes.

Goku baja a el suelo con las chicas y las bajas, aunque tiene todavía a la princesa en sus brazos. Leonmitchelle: achie achie ese golpe si fue fuerte y dolió mucho, hasta me dejo aturdida, ¡¿pero qué rayos!? Ella ve arriba y se dan cuenta que el héroe la atrapo sana y salva, en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos "la princesa se sonroja y le late el corazón sintiéndose rara".

Qué bueno, que te atrape rápido Leonmitchelle-chan, ya que sería una lástima que una hermosa chica como tú se lastimara y vamos a combatir. La princesa se sonrojo completamente en el rostro y le salió humo en la cabeza sintiéndose extraña… goku la baja en el suelo y le "sonríe" dándole su famosa sonrisa de goku, que provoco que se sonrojara la princesa y eclair.

Leonmitchelle: baka (idiota) héroe, pero debo decir que eres alguien muy fuertes, parece que serás un buen oponente contra mí, ya que en estado esperado un desafío. Eso mismo ya que esto será muy emociónate la batalla que tendremos.

Aunque también debo decir eclair que también eres una hermosa chica y una muy fuerte, espero que cuando terminemos tengamos un combate que te parece. Eclair se sonrojo completamente en el rostro y le salió un humo.

Eclair: héroe baka eres idiota y fuerte, pero si quieres combatir esta bien será luego, para que estés satisfecho y probar tus habilidades. ¡Has venido aquí solo para molestarme heroe! Goku sonríe de la "emoción" y se colocó en posición de combate, contra la princesa León. El daumas de la princesa le lazo un escudo, para luchar contra el héroe y protegerse. Oh vamos eclair-chan no te enojes "además" déjame encargarme de luchar contra la princesa leon yo, y te demuestro mis habilidades.

Eclair: Esta héroe baka te dejo luchar con la princesa Leonmitchelle, pero no me digas que no te advertid si sales herido por confiarte.

La princesa activa el caño sello en su mano izquierda y le dispara, un rayo para distraer a el saiyajin con la otra mano, convoca un arma. Ella va corriendo rápidamente hacia goku y lo ataca con hacha martillo convocada, lo ataco de frente ella "sonríe" pesado que lo tomo por sorpresa. Debo decir que ese fue un buen ataque Leonmitchelle-chan ahora me toca a mí atacar así que "prepárate".

La princesa León se sorprenden de que el paro su hacha con una mano, no esperaba que la bloqueara. Leonmitchelle se mueve dando una voltereta esperado el movimiento de goku, se emocionó de encontrar un verdadero oponente.

La princesa se volvió a mover, ataca a el saiyajin con su hacha y con su otra mano le dispara un rayo de energía. Me sorprendiste al bloquear mi ataque ahora veamos de que estas hecho héroe.

Jajaja tienes razón ya que esta emociónate esta batalla mitchelle-chan. Goku se movió muy rápido, tan rápido que el ojo humano no puede ver al ir a la velocidad de la luz, apareció frente de la princesa sorprendiéndola mucho de tal velocidad. Leonmitchelle murmurado: Como hizo para llegar tan rápido y cerca ya que no lo vi, este héroe está lleno de sorpresas es muy rápido. La princesa usa su escudo rápidamente para bloquear cualquier ataque del héroe, a corta distancia. Goku golpea el escudo usado solo un dedo de su mano derecha, sorprendiendo a todos los que vieron la facilidad con la que rompió un escudo de la princesa león con tan solo un dedo y con mucha facilidad.

Vamos princesa atácame, te dejo que me des un golpe para que pruebes y yo medir tu fuerza jijiji. No me subestime "héroe" solo me tomaste por sorpresa ya que tienes una velocidad y fuerza superior a la mí y eso me emociona. La princesa se mueve y ataca al héroe golpeándolo con su arma y pateándolo en el estómago, y sonríe pensado que lo hirió.

¡Ese fue un buen movimiento mitchelle-chan, debo decir que eres buena luchadora! Quiero que me demuestres tus habilidades mitchelle-chan y esto sea interesante. Eres un héroe extraño, me gusto tu halago y bueno es hora demostrar mis habilidades. Goku sonríe y le muestra que no lo había herido con ese ataque.

La princesa le laza una energía a goku, y el la bloquea con su brazo derecho enviado la "energía" al cielo, y sorprendiendo a todos. La princesa aparece en el cielo arriba ya que había saltado mientras lazo la energía, para tomarlo por sorpresa.

La princesa baja atacado con su hacha martillo, cuando llego donde el saiyajin se sorprende, al ver que el héroe detuvo su ataque con un solo dedo. Goku con su otra mano toco el estómago de la princesa, haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que pierda la concentración y caiga al suelo al lado de él riéndose por las cosquillas. Ah ah ah jaja jaja ja ja que haces haciéndome cosquillas ah jajaja héroe baka.

El saiyajin la callo besado a la princesa, tomándola por sorpresa y disfrutar de tocar de sus pechos, el saiyajin termino el beso y jugar con las tetas de la princesa. Ah ah ah ah ah ah que esta sensación extraña, baka "héroe" porque me besaste y tocaste mis tetas, me las pagaras. Vamos, vamos vamos mitchelle-chan no te enojes además veo que te gusto el beso que te di y las caricias, y sé que una hermosa chica fuerte como tú le gusto y espero, que lo podamos repetir para hacer algo más divertido luego. Baka baka "héroe" pero debo decir que me gusto, eso que hiciste y estoy interesada para hacerlo luego, pero ahora te golpeare héroe, pero admito que me gustó mucho tu beso. Ambos sonríe de disfrutar ese momento divertido de diversión en la batalla, eclair le parecía algo extraño el héroe.

Ella lo ataca rápidamente con su arma y le pega una patada fuerte y un puñetazo. Para cargar un caño sello de poco, poder y atacar a quemarropa, lo disparo y sonrió para luego dar una voltereta y espera que se quite el humo.

Debo decirte mitchelle-chan que ese fue unos buenos movimientos, debo decir que eres muy buena en el combate. Gracias goku aprecios ese alago jajajaja, ya que veo que tú también eres un experto en el combate. Goku sintió que la princesa león esta acumulado mucha "energía" para un cañón sello.

Shishiou enjin (¡Sello redondo del rey!) gran expolsion. Es muy poderosa esa energía mejor protejo a eclair, haaaaaa, kaaaaa… meeee…haaaa…meeee…haaaaaaaaaaaa. Goku se había colocado cerca de eclair y la protegió del ataque usado un poderoso kamehameha, que supero la energía de la princesa. Ah rayos ese ataque que uso es muy poderoso mejor me muevo ahhhhhh. El ataque golpeo mucho soldados de Galette y de Biscotti, y dejo herida a la princesa.

El brazo izquierdo, y la pierna izquierda de princesa están herido, por el ataque y le sale algo de sangre de las zonas heridas. Cae arrodillar del dolor al no poder mantenerse de pie la princesa, le duele mucho, goku se dio cuenta que tiene la princesa esas partes heridas y decidió darle una semilla del ermitaño. Goku saco dos semilla del ermitaño, una para la princesa y otra para eclair.

Goku se arrodillo con una de sus piernas, cerca de la princesa y le sonríe dándole la semilla y la otra se la lanza a eclair, que la atrapa. Toma mitchelle-chan cómetela te ayudara a recupérate y tú también eclair come les ayudara a recuperarse de sus heridas, además de recuperar "energías" y al comerlo no necesita comer por diez días. Debo decir jaja que fue un buen ataque mitchelle-chan, ¡Eso fue un hechizo muy poderoso!

Después de sonreírles a ambas goku se para, la princesa y eclair se sonroja mucho completamente. Ambas chicas se comieron la semilla y se recuperaron además de que tuvieron un incremento de energía y se dieron cuenta que era verdad.

¡Una "explosión"!

¡El movimiento final de su Majestad leonmichelle, la gran explosión! El héroe fue increíble al detener un ataque tan poderoso como la gran explosión de leonmichelle.

A pesar de que tienen que causar daño a su ejército. ¡Pero aun así, es increíble!

¡El cañón del sello tiene tanto poder destructivo que ningún hombre o mujer dentro de su radio quedaría en pie! Es impresiónate que el héroe sobrevivió a la expulsión y no solo eso protegió "además" a la capitana eclair, este héroe está lleno de sorpresas ya que "también" puede volar.

Si quieres en otro día las puedo entrenar a ambas, para que incremente sus poderes y sea más fuertes. Está bien héroe yo acepto eso ya que si me puedo volver más y luchar con Tigo otra vez, yo la capitana eclair también acepto eso que dices héroe.

Bueno hora de terminar esto héroe atácame, demuéstrame algo de tu fuerza. Bueno si insiste Michelle-chan, pero no te dañara tanto, para terminar esto… goku se mueve velozmente golpeándola a la princesa en el estómago enviándola contra una pared. La princesa leo sale, del los escombros con las armadura completamente destruida y solo quedo su ropa, algo dañada, se había destruido su capa. Achie ah ah eso si dolió mucho héroe, debo decir que eres muy fuerte me rindo.

Debo de haber subestimado esta lucha, ya que pensaba que en contra de alguien no tan fuerte como tu héroe y me equivoque ya que eres más fuerte. Pero que dices Michelle-chan, tú también eres fuerte y una muy buena peleadora, espero volver a pelear con Tigo otra vez en algún momento, y será muy bueno si entrena con migo como dije ya que será divertido, y ya que aceptaron te puedo buscar mañana para entrenarte al igual que eclair-chan. Ambas chicas esta sonrojadas de ver que es muy inocente, tonto el saiyajin dios además de ser muy fuerte y veloz.

¡Por cierto todavía no me presentado princesa me llamo… son goku soy "héroe" el héroe convocado, por la bella princesa Millhiore de Biscotti. El comentario que hizo goku, provoco que se sonrojara y tuviera un leve sonrojo la princesa que veía la batalla con rico, en la torre. Ricotta Elmar: oh vaya princesa el héroe goku es muy fuerte, es muy cariño eso veo y parece que podremos ganar es buen héroe el que convoco está lleno de sopresas. Si tienes razón rico-chan el héroe es alguien maravilloso, y muy fuerte pero me pregunto porque le hizo eso a la princesa Leonmitchelle.

Leonmitchelle: oh vaya "héroe" jajajaja eres muy divertido, espero conocerte más y volver a luchar con vos. Eso haremos princesa y será divertido y emociónate luchar no crees ya que espero para cuando entrenemos, pero debo decirles que debe esforzarse en el entrenamiento que aremos mañana. Yo la princesa Leonmitchelli te demostrare que no soy tan débil mañana te lo aseguro héroe goku. Yo tampoco soy tan débil en ese entrenamiento que dices héroe te lo demostrare yo eclair Martinozzi la capitana de la guardia de la princesa. Goku sonrió y vio que tiene mucho entusiasmo las dos chicas al querer entrenar con el saiyajin.

Leonmitchelle: Puedo seguir peleado así… pero sería demasiado fanservice para los ciudadanos de ambos "países". La princesa leona se mueve haciendo poses sexy, y haciendo que se le caiga las armaduras rotas por el ataque del saiyajin, le aparece corazones rojo y una aura sexy, por hacer esas poses. Eclair: En ese caso, su Majestad león… sí. Por la presente entrega.

Framboise: ¡increíble! ¡Su Majestad león ha perdido! ¡Bono por derrota al enemigo! ¡350 puntos se sumaran! El Botín de esta batalla es mantener los bienes del lugar. ¡Si bien esto no significa el fin de la guerra, la diferencia de puntos es mortal! ¡Ahora es casi imposible para Galette ganar! La princesa y rico se abraza sujetándose de la felicidad, de saber que ganaron gracias al héroe de Biscotti.

Princesa y rico: ¡Lo hicimos!

Leonmitchelle: Héroe, mientras recibiste ayuda del "capitán" de la Guardia Real. ¡Te voy a felicitar por el estupendo combate que tuvimos, ya que debo decir eres muy fuerte y veloz, me sorprendiste bastante al saber que puedes volar! La princesa le lanza el micrófono a goku para luego moverse caminado.

Gracias princesa Leonmitchelle-chan yo me divertí bastante en este combate al venir. Leonmitchelle: ¡Su majestad deberías decir héroe! Goku: ¡Su Majestad Leonmitchelle eres una chica fabulosa, hermosa fuerte y buena combatiente! La princesa se sonrojo completamente en el rostro y su cola se movía de izquierda y derecha. Héroe baka no diga eso en público… dijo la princesa murmurado para que no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo. ¡Si y que bueno que entendiste como llamarme héroe!

La batalla estuvo emociónate luchar con los soldados de galette y su Majestad Leonmitchelle, ya que me divertí mucho. La princesa señala con su cola a eclair, y que el héroe le dé el micrófono… goku le lanza el micrófono a la capitana, para que lo atrape.

Leonmitchelle: Equipo de video, acérquense a las orejas caídas. Puede obtener unas buenas tomas. El equipo de grabación apunta a eclair, para saber a qué se refiere la princesa. Eclair atrapa el micrófono, estaba a punto de decir algo a la cámara, y se le rompieron las ropas que usa quedado en bragas y sostén. Eclair se sonroja, tiene vergüenza le sale lágrimas, sus ojos desorbitados y tiene la boca abierta de la vergüenza. Eclair recordó cuando estaba volado con goku y golpearon a la princesa, el basto que tenía el saiyajin la había tocado y eso le destruyo la ropa. Eclair pega un fuerte grito, ya que se dio cuenta.

¡El héroe golpeo al caballero por error mientras volaba! Fue mientras volaba y ella no se dio cuenta que fue tocada por el basto del héroe, destruyéndole la ropa.

Millhiore: vaya… la princesa Millhiore y rico se sonrojaron, y rieron viendo que fue divertido. Leonmitchelle: jajajajaja ¡Regresare! ¡Te voy a hundir a fondo la próxima vez! – princesa león se van caminado lentamente y sexualmente del lugar. Framboise Charley: y ahora su Majestad león sale con gracia. ¡Esto nos da esperanza para la invasión que viene! - Bernard Sablage: Si, Realmente lo hará. Pero esta guerra no ha terminado todavía. Violet: Es cierto. Queridos guerreros en el frente de batalla, ¡Por favor, concéntrense y luchen hasta que se acabe el tiempo!

Todos los soldados grita animados, por las palabras de aliento de la hermosa violet. Bueno mejor me quito esto y se lo doy a la pobre eclair. El saiyajin se quita la chaqueta de color rojo, y se la coloca a eclair que no se había dado cuenta y estaba avergonzada por la viera semi-desnuda. El saiyajin se quita la capa blanca con rojo y se la cola a ella sonriéndole, para que se relaje.

Tranquila eclair toma esta chaqueta que te di, ya que veo que es muy vergonzó para ti que te haya visto, debo decir que eres muy linda sexy y tienes un lindo cuerpo. Ella se sonrojo por el comentario del saiyajin, se sorprendió mucho por el gesto de amabilidad que hizo, ella siente algo raro en el pecho.

Héroe baka eres divertido pero de buen corazón… dijo eclair murmurado.

Gracias por cubrirme héroe, eso fue muy vergonzoso. No te preocupes eclair a cualquier le puede pasar algo así… las chicas se sorprendieron que es muy caballeroso el héroe, les salió un pequeño hilo de sangre al ver el pecho desnudo y musculoso del saiyajin que siempre entrena su cuerpo y mente.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, este es un harem masivo para el saiyajn con las chicas del anime dog days de otros animes, manga, vocaloid, hentai y video juegos.**

 **Si quiere en el próximo capítulo puedo incluir a una escena lemon, y próximos capítulos incluiré chicas de otros animes. En esta historia que está en proceso.**

 **Por cierto algunas de las chicas que estará en el harem de goku será kaguya ootsuki y otras que pensare como la manga oscura y sasha athena.**


	2. Capítulo 2: el secuestro de la princesa

**Capítulo 2: el secuestro de la princesa Millhiore y la batalla contra Gaul Galette**

 **Resume: después de derrotar a freezer en la dura batalla que tuvo goku… al freezer obtener una poderosa transformación que se llamaba Golden freezer al entrenar 6 meses. Le causo muchos problemas a goku y los guerreros z ya que había venido con un ejército para derrotar a goku y vengarse y destruir a los amigos de goku y la tierra.**

 **Al goku destruir a freezer no se dio cuenta que apareció alguien, que estaba planeado llevárselo.**

 **Nota de autor: estoy sorprendido que a las personas les guste esta historia crossover que se me había ocurrido ya que esta hubiera solo una idea pero al final termino hecho esta buena historia. Bueno debo decirles que abra una escena lemon en este capítulo pero revelare con quien será.**

 **Cuando goku regrese a su universo conocerá a las chicas de Oni Chichi, todavía les dejo elegir una recomendación de hermosas chicas ya se lolis, oppai y oppai loli o chicas de caricaturas. Como el increíble mundo de gumball y nicole watterson es un ejemplo de una hermosa chica que estará… también se puede sugerir personajes femeninos de videojuegos, caricaturas, vocaloid.**

 **Harem de anime Goku Del días de perro: Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, Yukikaze Panettone, Leonmitchelli Torta de reyes, Eclair Martinozzi, Adelaida de Grand Marnier, de Brioche d'Arquien Verde Extremo Breton, Amarillo Clafouti, Amelita Dip, púrpura Amaretto, Rizel Conchiglie, Sharu, Rojas Piedmont hay habitaciones Evita.**

 **Del animado a Love Ru: Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan, Yami, correr, Haruna Sairenji, Yui Kotegawa, Celine, Sephie Michaela Deviluke, Némesis, Tearju Lunatique, (les dejare Decidir Si Quiere ONU Riko Yuusaki la versión femenina Yuuki Rito) Mea Kurosaki, Peke, Ryōko Mikado, Kyoko Kirisaki, Risa Momioka, Rin Kujou, Saki Tenjouin, Shizu Murasame y Mio Sawada. (AUNQUE Si Quiere Que incluya la ONU Haruko Nitta)**

 **-Rapelay: Kiryuu manaka (hermana menor de yuuko 12 años), Kiryuu Yuuko (la madre) y Kiryuu Aoi (la hija de yuuko)**

 **-Del anime naruto: hinata, kaguya otsutsuki, Tenten, Ino (quiere que coloque a un naruto siendo mujer porque si no lo coloco.**

 **De bleach:**

 **Chicas de yandere simuletor.**

 **Netoge pecado Yome wa no Onna Ko Jaanai un Omotta: Ako Tamaki,**

 **-Rosario Vampire chicas seria: Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, Akasha Bloodriver, (quiere que incluya a las hermas de moka y la propia moka: Kokoa Shuzen Kahlua Shuzen Akua Shuzen) Ruby Toujou, Tsurara Shirayuki, Ageha Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Shizuka Nekonome, Tamao Ichinose, Sun Otonashi.**

 **-Las Trinity Seven: las chicas de Trinity Seven, además de Lieselotte Sherlock.**

 **-Campione: las chicas protagonista de campione.**

 **-Del anime dragón ball: vados, Kaio-shin del Oeste, Launch, Maron Clark, Ranfan (en esta historia no tiene un marido y será parte del harem del saiyajin), Pizza, bra, marron (la hija de krillin) Panchy Brief, Kaio-shin del tiempo, pan**

 **De oni chi chi: Airi Akizuki, Marina Akizuki, Sana Kuranaka, Kayoko Akizuki (la Airi Madre y puerto deportivo), Haruka Makino, Akira Makino, Fuyu Makino y Yuka Mikami.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo 2 del fic ya que estuve muy ocupado. Agradezco todos los comentarios de los que leyeron el capítulo y no se preocupe que Leonmitchelli si será parte del harem del saiyajin.**

 **Los personajes de dragón ball pertenecen a la empresa toei animation y akira toriyama. El anime dog days pertenece creada por Masaki Tsuzuki y producida por Seven Arcs y Aniplex bajo la dirección de Keizo Kusakawa. Yo soy solo el dueño de esta historia y de los personajes que invente.**

* * *

 **DAN DAN Kokoro Hikareteku (VERSIÓN EN ESPAÑOL)**

 **Poco a poco al corazón me encantas**

 **Con esa sonrisa deslumbrosa**

 **Volaremos juntos sin temer la oscuridad**

 **Tú y yo...**

 **Cuando yo primero te conocí**

 **Me acordé de un lugar que cuando niña fui**

 **Tenía una vista que era tesoro para mí**

 **Pero ya, yo estoy entre las sombras y la luz**

 **En este camino sinuoso**

 **Dime ahora sigues tú soñando de él**

 **Y si hay veces**

 **Cuando**

 **se parece**

 **Que quiero regresar**

 **y dar un retrase**

 **Pero con coraje yo**

 **Con amor y orgullo**

 **¡Pelearé!**

 **Poco a poco al corazón me encantas**

 **Un pedazo queda de esperanza**

 **O que no todos quieren**

 **Tener en sus manos la eternidad**

 **Aunque parezca que no me importa**

 **El amor impide mi derrota**

 **Larguémonos de la infinita oscuridad**

 **Tú y yo...**

 **Ya llegó un momento en que también me cansé**

 **De caras enfadadas pero yo sé**

 **Que tú también me gustas pero hay otra cosa más**

 **Yo no sé si quiero vivir una viva apurada**

 **Por gestos causales**

 **"Blue lado del mar"**

 **O a caso es que sigues soñando de él**

 **Yo quería**

 **Preguntarte más**

 **Más cuando conversamos**

 **Regresamos atrás**

 **Nuestra conversación como ruedas das una**

 **¡Revolución!**

 **Poco a poco al corazón me encantas**

 **Hasta me haces ver maravillas**

 **De repente sentí la necesidad de llamarte**

 **Aunque parezca que no me importa**

 **Al final solo tú estás en mi vista**

 **Volaremos juntos sin temer la oscuridad**

 **Tú y yo...**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en saiyajin dios dog days**

 **Con la princesa Millhiore**

Rico: La princesa está regresando junto con el héroe.

¡Noticias de última hora, esto acaba de llegar! ¡La princesa Millhiore ha utilizado la convocatoria de un héroe para esta batalla decisiva! ¡Estos es asombroso! ¡Es mi primera vez ver un héroe aparecer en un campo de batalla! Ahora, ¿Cómo será el héroe de Biscotti?

Rizel Conchiglie es la cabeza de la princesa en el castillo de la criada pelotón Firianno. Ella se encarga de la limpieza del castillo, así como la salud y la seguridad de millhiore. Apariencia: Rizel tiene un pelo rosado oscuro-ish atado en la parte posterior de la cabeza y siempre mantener los ojos cerrados, que es también su punto de encanto. Tiene puesto un traje maid al ser, la jefa maid.

Rizel Conchiglie: Filianno unidades de limpieza del castillo, El vestuario y el armamento para el héroe está todo preparado, ¿verdad? Todas las maid: sí. Después de que Rizel Conchiglie diera ese discurso, hacia las maid ¿Qué esta felices? De que ya viene su princesa. Muy bien. Después de que el héroe llegue, se le cambiara por completo en 30 segundos. ¡Entendido!

Lorrain Martinozzi: ¿Un héroe?

Eclair Martinozzi: ¿En serio?

Ricotta Elmar: ¡Princesa!

Millhiore: rico, regrese.

Ricotta Elmar: bienvenida.

Ricotta Elmar: ¿Así que el héroe vino?

Millhiore: sí. Él es nuestro héroe maravilloso. La princesa agarro un micrófono, que le dio rico, ella se acerca al mura para dar un anuncio. Gente de Biscotti, gente del territorio caballero de lion de Galette, gracias por esperar. Nuestro Biscotti ha tenido continuas derrotas en los últimos tiempos, pero hoy será el último día en que ya no perdamos contra ustedes.

¡Como un héroe maravilloso que trae la esperanza y la victoria a los Biscotti ha llegado! Goku está parado sobre puesto de vigilancia, goku esta usado la ropa que le había dado shiku el protagonista del anime dog days y tiene en su mano derecha un vasto enorme.

Magnifico e intrépido, aparecerá en el campo de batalla. Goku laza hacia el cielo el basto plateado, para luego hacer una voltereta perfecta y aterrizado frente a los soldados de Biscotti, el agarra el basto de batalla cayó del cielo. Goku hace movimiento con el arma mientras hace movimientos. ¡El héroe goku llego aquí y respondió a la convocatoria de la princesa! Goku sonríe de felicidad y emoción después de decirles a todos.

¡El!... ¡El héroe aparece! En flognarde, el convocar a un héroe solo se les permite a los reyes y gobernantes. Goku saluda a la princesa Y le sonríe ella le devuelve el saludo desde el castillo, rico también sonríe, y además de sonreír al saiyajin.

El traje de batalla que le dieron las maid a goku, cuando llego, el traje de batalla es de colores, blanco y gris oscuro en su chaqueta. Lleva una capa blanca con rojo en el lado opuesto. Pantalón negro, una cinta de cabeza azul, vendas rojas envueltas, sino claramente vistos alrededor de una de su brazo, el otro con un guante de metal en él. Sus botas son de color gris, negro y rojo.

Bernard Sablage: es la primera vez que veo esto. Framboise Charley: si, si ¡El gran héroe ha aparecido frente a nosotros! Goku se acerca corriendo Lorrain Martinozzi, para hablar y le explique algo. Rico: pero princesa… nuestro héroe no sabe nada sobre la guerra en la que estamos. ¿Estará bien? Millhiore: Estará bien. Yo le enseñe las reglas. Loran le van a explicar nuevamente las reglas.

Loran: sí. Parece que has recordado a fondo las reglas y las rutas. Goku: sí. La princesa me enseño. Loran: Así, después de haber sido convocado por la princesa, ¿Qué piensas de ella? Creo que la Princesa es muy linda, y maravillosa. ¡Excelente!... ambos sonríe después de darse la mano y se dan cuenta que viene una multitud de enemigos.

Ahora bien, gran héroe, ve y une fuerzas con eclair en el frente de batalla. El héroe Son goku ira a ayudar… ¡Ataque! "Goku recuerda las instrucciones que le había dado la princesa"

Goku lo tiene sobre una enorme mata midiéndolo, para colocarle el traje del héroe, que le mide las maid de la princesa. Y la princesa esta esperado parada. Querido héroe, por favor, déjeme explicarle una vez más las reglas y saber que las entiende. Si por favor princesa. En primer lugar, derrotar a todos los guerreros enemigos que vengan hacia ti. Goku va corriendo y salta sobre los soldados, galette enemigos.

Soldado galette 1: ¡Increíble! ¡Es un verdadero héroe!

Soldado galette 2: ¿No seriamos súper geniales si pudiéramos vencer al héroe?

Soldado galette 3: ¡Voy a matarlo!

Goku les pego un golpe a cada uno con su basto de metal, y unas patadas, los soldados golpeados explotarlo en humo convirtiéndose en bola de pelo. Millhiore: ¡Cuando les pegas con fuerza a los guerreros enemigos los dejaras inconscientes! – los que han sido golpeados se volverán bolas de pelos. Los otros se volverán bolas de pelo de gato. Van a estar noqueados un momento. Goku: ¡Ya veo!

Dos soldados saltaron para atacar a goku con su espadas, goku detiene sus espadas con un dedos de su manos, para luego patearlos en el estómago y explotado. Lo que hizo sorprendió a todos de lo fácil que los detuvo a los soldados… goku toco a otros dos soldados por la espalda, apareciendo un "símbolo" en ese lugar, y explotado en bolas de pelo.

¡También puedes golpear la cabeza o la espalda con la palma de tus manos! Goku sigue corriendo y atacado a los soldados, golpeados, pateándolos y golpeándolos con el basto plateado… apareció un soldado gigante que lo está por atacar, con un hacha, goku detiene el hacha con una mano y con la otra le pega un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago explotado. Ataca algunos soldados tocándolos en el pecho, espalda, nuca, cuello y golpeándolos mucho esfuerzo. Los tocaba en la cabeza, se paraba en la cabeza de algunos soldados saltado, golpeado. Goku sigue corriendo rápidamente para encontrar más enemigos, en el campo.

Claro que eso tiene cierto riesgo, pero se tiene una bonificación por cada toque. Framboise Charley: ¿Qué? ¡E-E-Es rápido! No sé lo que hizo… ¡Pero su recuento de fragmentos esta aumentado "rápidamente"! ¿Podrá darle la vuelta al partido? ¡En cualquier caso, este héroe no es un guerrero "común"? Millhiore: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Después de todo él es un héroe! Las batallas pueden tener lugar en cualquier campo abierto. El saiyajin sonríe divirtiéndose mientras golpea con sus mano y basto, mientras corre atacado a los enemigos, goku llega a un puente y con una velocidad muy rápida derrota a el soldado.

Pero también puede ser en un terreno inestable, como puentes colgantes o tierra suelta. Pero no se necesita preocuparte por las caídas. Goku llego donde unos molinos de agua, los pasa saltado un salto largo muy fácil, aterrizo y lo esperaba unos soldados. Soldado galette: ¡Maldito! Soldado de galette 2: ¡Prepárate para morir, héroe! Goku los detiene fácilmente golpeándolos en el estómago.

¡Vaya este mundo es muy divertido, y es muy emociónate este lugar de poder divertirse! **"hola goku veo que te diviertes en este mundo, debo decirte algo"** goku decidió hablar mentalmente con shenlog, para hablar con el… Godwin Dorure: Ahí va otra vez… "¿qué bueno es hablar con Tigo shenlog? yo "pensé" que seguías durmiendo, bueno te voy a pedir unos deseos" – **"yo tarde algo en despertar y me di cuenta, lo que has hecho mientras dormías, bueno voy a decirte algunas cosa"…**

 **Goku como le dijiste a kamisama que modificara las esferas del dragón. Y ahora que estamos dentro de ti, tú eres el único que me puede escuchar y también otras personas si quiero dejar que me escuche. Gracias a kamisama como le pediste ahora te podre conceder deseos ilimitados que no está limitados.**

 **Obtuviste también la eterna juventud eso significa seguirás siendo joven y nunca tu cuerpo será viejo. Serás siempre joven porque yo sé que te gustara así poder entrenar y ser el más fuerte además que ninguna enfermedad te afectara ni las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.**

 **Te di la habilidad de poder sobrevivir en el espacio, y en el agua como la raza de freezer, así tendrás ventaja para luchar. Te di también la habilidad de regenerar partes de tu cuerpo que se regenerar rápido y si se daña o destruye algún órgano tuyo aparecerá uno nuevo que sustituirá esa que fuera destruido.**

 **También te daré nuevas técnicas que son técnicas elementales que te servirá muy bien a ti goku y son: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, gran dragón eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, lluvia eléctrica, garras eléctricas y la habilidad que tienes gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera tu cuerpo.**

 **Los otros ataques elementales que podrás usar son ataques de hielo así que no te afectara el frio las técnicas de hielo son: explosión de hielo, Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Garras de Hielo, Cero absoluto, tormenta helada, Campo de Hielo, y armadura de hielo.**

 **También puedes usar ataques de fuegos que se llama: dragón de fuego, Rayo Nova, Nova Rayo de la Muerte, Ataque Explosivo, copia de llamas, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor, garras de fuego y tormenta de llamas.**

 **Puedes usar también ataques de agua que son muy fuertes que se llama: armadura acuática, tornado de agua, súper rayo de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón de agua, garras de agua , gran tsunami y campo acuático.**

 **También podrás usar ataques de viento que se llama: "prisión" de viento, Furia del Poderoso Huracán, Huracán oscuro, Torbellino Spin, dragón de viento, Campo de Fuerza y súper torbellino, Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de aire a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Ahora otro elemento que es tierra y las técnicas son: Aftershock - Poniendo tus manos en el suelo, puedes crea una explosión de energía concentrada de debajo de la tierra. Recuperación ambiental: concentras energía reparado cualquier ambiente terrestre dañado, también puedes crear con esta técnica comida de la tierra.**

 **Terremoto: concentras energía en el suelo creado un poderoso sismo terrestre dependiendo de la cantidad de energía que uses.**

 **Súper terremoto: es una versión más fuerte que terremoto creado un poderoso sismo que hace temblar todo el planeta al concentra algo de energía.**

 **Dragón terrestre: concentras energía invocado un enorme dragón terrestre que sale del suelo que es muy poderoso. Al atacar a un oponente les absorber energía para darte a ti la energía absorbida.**

 **Puedes usar técnica de luz eso te servirá si encuentra algún enemigo que use oscuridad y son. Alas celestiales, gran resplandor de luz, garras de luz, bola de luz, copia de luz, absorción de luz, campo de luz agujas de luz, súper caño de luz y barrera de luz**

 **Puedes usar técnica de oscuridad que te servirá muy bien contra enemigos que use luz y oscuridad. Alas oscuras, garras de sombra, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **También te di algunas técnicas de bills que te servirá son: Súper Esfera de Poder: el usuario crea dos esferas de energía de fuego, de tamaño mediano, en las manos y los lleva sobre su cabeza para crear una sola y enorme Esfera de Energía, que se crea a partir de la fusión de las dos esferas de fuego. Al tenerla lista, el usuario lanza la esfera causando un tremendo daño al oponente.**

 **Punto de Presión: Tocar cualquier punto de presión con la lengua, dedos o cierto objeto, en ciertos puntos de presión en el cuerpo del oponente, causa efectos tales como las parálisis. Si se presiona con suficiente fuerza y de forma prolongada, causa la muerte al oponente. Quizás esto se debe a que se aprieta una vena que da sangre oxigenada al cerebro.**

 **Clonación: Bills es capaz de crear al menos doce clones de sí mismo con el fin de ayudarle en la batalla contra un oponente.**

 **Hechizo de Sellado:** **es una técnica especial utilizada con el fin de sellar a una persona u objeto en alguna cosa.**

 **Psicoquinesia: Bills es visto usando Psicoquinesia para paralizar a los enemigos impidiéndoles el movimiento con tan solo mirarlos.**

 **Anulación de energía: el usuario es capaz de anular la salida de energía y los ataques que utilizan energía mediante la cancelación de sus efectos y convertirlos en nada.**

 **También te di técnicas de freezer para que tengas otras más y tener variedad goku. Supernova: El usuario se inicia mediante la elevación de su mano o el dedo y recopila su energía en forma de una esfera gigante de color amarilla y naranja, muy parecida a una estrella. Una vez que esté listo, el usuario inicia el ataque contra el adversario.**

 **Disco Destructor Doble: es una técnica similar al Disco Destructor de Krilin, desarrollado por Freezer, pero mejor. La diferencia principal es que este disco de energía puede ser controlado por el creador para cambiar la dirección.**

 **Bola mortal: Primero, él usuario, concentra una chispa de Ki en el dedo índice hasta crear una esfera del tamaño de una pequeña luna. Para luego ser lanzado contra el contrincante. Esta técnica puede ser utilizada para destruir planetas o como último recurso contra un enemigo poderoso.**

 **Súper Onda Explosiva:** **El usuario concentra su Ki, y luego lo libera, generando una gran explosión alrededor de su cuerpo. También puede ser utilizado para la defensa y la ofensa en el mismo momento.**

 **Vista Láser: son dos rayos láseres, muy precisos, los cuales son dispararos de ambos ojos o de uno solo. La potencia de la técnica del láser de los ojos varía, pero la mayoría de ellos son muy rápidos y capaces de anular ataques débiles y pequeños proyectiles, así como paralizar opositores y los daños de otros objetos. Los rayos pueden variar en su color de rojo a un azul brillante, teñido de blanco.**

 **Telekinesis:** **es una técnica que permite manipular objetos y otras personas con el poder de la mente. Tú puedes usar esta técnica ahora para levantar cosas o personas que pesara mucho tal objeto o persona.**

Gracias shenlong, gracias por darme nuevas técnicas, shenlong ahora que tengo variedad de técnicas nuevas. Bueno gracias por la información shenlong ahora quiero pedirte unos deseos que son primero armaduras saiyajin como las que use cuando entre en la habitación del tiempo y sea indestructibles masculinas y femeninas que este en una capsula y haya muchos.

Segundo quiero una bolsa de semillas de ermitaño ilimitado me servirá muy bien. Tercero comida infinita que este en una capsula para comer rica comida. Cuarto una casa indestructible que no la dañe nadie y que tengas muchos cuartos sea muy espaciosa etc.

Quinto una nave espacial como la que use para ir a namek solo que esta sea más grande y muy espaciosa dentro. Que tenga elementos para entrenar, unos dormitorios, unos baños y una sala de entrenamiento enorme que incluyó una máquina de simulación de la gravedad.

Sexto una puerta que yo pueda aparecer con la mente y dentro de esa puerta este una habitación del tiempo como la del templo de kamisama. Solo que esta tenga mejores cosas para entrenar y poder aumentarle y bajarle el nivel de la gravedad, temperatura y que tenga muchas habitaciones y baños. Y que esa habitación sea indestructible porque así nadie la podrá destruir.

Siete que aparezca mi nube voladora y que sea indestructible y que ella pueda aparecer en cualquier lugar que este y yo la llame.

Ocho que me transportes mí Báculo Sagrado y que sea indestructible y mejorado. nueve tener dinero infinito para comprar rica comida en las tiendas.

Diez quiero que me des la habilidad de poder ir a cualquier universo que halla. Para así poder encontrar a oponentes fuertes con los cual luchar… porque eso sería muy emociónate poder luchar con un nuevo oponente fuerte, eso me emocionaría mucho de poder luchar con nuevos oponentes poderosos.

Y último deseo quiero que me hagas mi celular Samsung Galaxy s7 Nokia indestructible, y que me crees una caja de capsulas, eso es esto shenlog.

Ya están cumplidos los once deos que querías goku y ahora te mejore tu teletransportacion. Ahora podrás ir a cualquier lugar con solo pensarlo creo deberás pensar un lugar para salir de aquí. Creo que tienes razón shenlong buscare un lugar pensándolo para ir usado mi teletransportacion mejorada.

Bueno shenlong creo mejor sigo, y ayudo como le prometí a la princesa de este reino. **"si bueno goku mejor sigue con la ayuda como héroe, a la princesa".** Godwin Dorure: ha sido capaz de hacerlo si ningún problema. Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois: ¡Interesante! La princesa leonmitchelli levanto su hacha martillo emocionada. Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois: Vamos a ver… ¿Qué tal si lo pruebo?

Granveil: La Guerra Demoníaca-Axe Granveil es una de las espadas de tesoros par que pertenecen al territorio Galette León. Actualmente se encuentra en posesión con Leonmitchelli Torta de reyes.

Apareció el báculo sagrado de goku detrás de su espalda atado, también apareció una bolsita con las semillas del ermitaño infinitas atada a goku. y en sus bolsillos apareció las capsulas que le dio shenlong.

* * *

 **En otra parte del campo de batalla**

Eclair: ¡A pesar de que es la decisión de nuestra princesa… podemos hacerlo sin un héroe! Eclair coloco sus espadas juntas cerca de su pecho concentrado energía de flognarde. Tekkuuu juumonjii (Cuchilla de aire. Corte transversal) eclair bladio sus espadas liberado un poderoso corte de energía de color verde, ataque elimino a mucho enemigos que se acercaba.

Un soldado salió del humo, que se "había" producido por el ataque, la hermosa joven esta algo agotada. Goku: ¡Patada aérea de goku! goku patea fuertemente a el soldado enorme derrotándolo. ¡Hola soy son goku y he sido llamado aquí como héroe! Soy eclair capitán de los caballeros imperiales.

Goku se fijó de que eclair es una hermosa chica de 14 años, tiene el pelo corto de color verde y ojos azules. Sus ojos son pequeños en comparación con otras personas de su reino. Goku se dio cuenta que ella tiene el pecho talla B.

Eclair, ese tiro fue "increíble"… como hiciste ese ataque tan genial, eclair fue muy fuerte… ¿Tiro…? ¿Quieres decir el cañón de sello? ¡Eso es! – Millhiore: Esta es el arma de nuestro héroe, y también el tesoro de Biscotti. La espada celestial, palladium… la hermosa princesa le coloca el anillo de color plateado con rojo a goku en el recuerdo que tuvo el saiyajin.

Palladion: La Espada Divina Palladion es una de las espadas de tesoros par que pertenecen a la República Biscotti. Como uno de los elementos del tesoro místicas en Fronyard, el Palladion tiene poder santa mística para disipar el mal, sanar el bien y tiene el poder de orientación mediante el aprovechamiento de la energía Fronyard de la tierra. Se puede cambiar de forma en función de las preferencias del usuario.

Se puede cambiar en cualquier forma que desees. ¡Entonces…! El anillo brilla de color naranja y se cambia aun basto metálico. Parece un arma muy sencilla. ¿Funcionará? ¡Está bien princesa yo puedo manejarlo en esta forma, u otra que se me ocurra cambiar! ¡La longitud es perfecta! Por último, déjame explicarte sobre el caño de sellos. El hechizo del sello es una técnica que recopila y utiliza la fuerza de flogna que está latente en la tierra y los cielos de flognarde.

La princesa Millhiore coloca su mano de derecha en su pecho y recopila la energía de flognarde, formado un hechizo sello de color rosa. Al recoger la fuerza de flogna en su propio sello se mezcla con tu propia fuerza… una luz pequeña de color rosa brilla de uno de sus dedos. Y se puede convertir en energía espiritual, al igual que este. La princesa mueve su dedo y le muestra goku, la energía. Puedes hacer muchas cosas con esta "energía" espiritual. Pero, el cañón de sello es lo que vas a usar más.

La princesa quería que me enseñaras a utilizar el cañón de sello, ya que eres buena en eso. Eclair se sonrojo por el comentario del saiyajin a ella. y-ya veo… eclair apunta con una de su manos donde esta los enemigos, para enseñarle a goku.

Primero, activa tu propio sello. Apareció un sello en el brazo de eclair de color verde, y goku apunto con su mano a los enemigos haciendo lo mismo que eclair y le aparece un sello en el brazo de color azul. ¡Activar sello, nivel 1! ¡Con todo tu poder y espíritu, fortalece el sello! El poder del sello de goku incremento al igual que eclair… nivel 2… ¡Nivel 3! ¡Convierte el poder flogna en poder espiritual y dispara hacia afuera a través de tu arma! Eso es… ¡El cañón del sello! Haaaaaaaaa. Goku y eclair liberaron un poderoso ataque de energía hacia los soldados enemigos, la energía del saiyajin fue más fuerte fusionándose con la de eclair y derrotándolos a los soldados.

 **Pensamiento de eclair: increíble quien será este sujeto extraño que se llama son goku, ya que hizo un poderoso cañón de sello derrotado a los soldados galette. Eso no es normal este sujeto es muy fuerte para tener tanta energía y de donde será que vino, bueno mejor sigo deteniendo a los soldados.**

La energía después de derrotar los enemigos se fue bola hacia el cielo explotado. Aunque el cañón del sello es útil, a menudo es desviado por los maestros y caballeros que llevan una armadura y escudo. Y lo más importante… te agota después de dispararlo. Piensa dos veces antes de usarlo. ¡Gracias eclair! ¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!

Un poderoso rayo enemigo iba hacia eclair y goku se dio cuenta cuando salió del humo, eclair no le dio mucho tiempo para reaccionar y la tomó por sorpresa ella cierra los ojos unos minutos. Goku se mueve muy rápido y bloquea el ataque con una mano destruyéndolo, protegido a la hermosa chica Caballera. Eclair abre los ojos y se dan cuenta que goku la protegió, el saiyajin le dan su famosa sonrisa de goku "haciendo" que se sonrojo y se pregunta cómo lo bloqueo.

¡Estás bien eclair-chan! Si gracias goku-san no esperaba que desviaras ese ataque fácilmente. No te preocupes por nada, además mejor siga a derrotar a los soldados y vencer al que nos atacó. Si tienes razón goku.

Framboise Charley: ¡Esto es "increíble" el héroe detuvo fácilmente un ataque de cañón de sello! Violet: ¡oh vaya el héroe es muy poderoso y detuvo un ese ataque con una sola mano! **Pensamiento de Violet Amaretto** : se ve que el héroe de Biscotti, es alguien muy poderoso, guapo, fuerte e inocente al ayudar a sus compañeros. Bernard Sablage: el héroe es fuerte y veloz, para poder detener un ataque poderoso.

A pesar de que vine aquí esperando una pelea, y parece que lo podre tener ve aquí héroe demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres. Al parecer, ustedes simplemente son siervos de la inu-hime (inu-hime= princesa perro). Eclair: ¡Princesa Leonmichelle! Goku: ¿Una princesa? ¿Del otro lado? La princesa león tiro su arco hacia el cielo esperado para entrar a la batalla contra el héroe.

Me preocupa que me llamen como una simple princesa. Mi nombre es leonmichelle Galette des rois. Yo soy la reina del reino de Galette caballero "león". ¡Así como el caballero Rey de las Bestias! ¡Díganme su majestad, tontos insolentes!

Framboise Charley: ¡Esta "aquí"! ¡Por fin apareció! ¡Su Majestad, la Reina leonmichelle! ¡Llegó al campo de batalla! ¡Su Chocobocada vez parece más imponente! ¡Dicho eso, avanzare hacia el castillo! – goku: vamos tenemos que seguirla eclair a la princesa leonmichelle. Goku se levanta volado sorprendiendo a todos al ver que puede volar, el saiyajin agarra a eclair por el brazo.

Sujétate fuerte eclair-chan mientras vuelo, puedes subirte ahora arriba de mi espalda. Está bien goku me sujetare fuerte, ya que no me quiero caer, y si me caigo me las pagaras sabes. Eso lo se eclair y tendré cuidado para que no te caigas de esa altura, mientras vuelo. Se van volado persiguiendo a la princesa león "rápidamente" en uno de los campos.

Eclair se siente calidad estar sobre la espalda del saiyajin, era extraño para ella ese sentimiento, goku no le importo que ella se recueste y se agarre fuerte solo está pendiente que no se caiga. La princesa leona va corriendo arriba de su Chocobocada montándolo, esta saltado sobre unas varas de madera sobre un lago.

Arqueros de Biscotti esta apuntado a la princesa leona. Soldado de Biscotti:¡Fuego! Dispara las flecha hacia la princesa leonmichelle. La princesa materializo un arma y esquiva sin problemas las flechas, la princesa le apareció un sello de color verde en una de sus manos ya que usara un cañón del sello. Envía su arma volado destruyendo, donde esta los arqueros por la energía del cañón de sello…

Framboise Charley: ¡Increíble!

Framboise Charley: ¡Se puede decir que su Majestad León su Daumas (daumas=chocobo) "están" en perfecta armonía! ¡Pasa velozmente a través del "área"! ¡Y ahora viene la parte difícil! ¡El suelo resbaladizo y la zona del puente colgante! - ¡Las tropas de Biscotti están tratando de defenderse a toda costa! ¡Solo falta un poco de tiempo para llegar a la última línea de defensa! ¡¿Se convertirá esto en el escenario para la batalla decisiva?!

Leonmitchelle Galette des Rois: ¡Pasa a través de él, daumas! El daumas salta fácilmente, donde está combatiendo los soldados de Galette y Biscotti. Goku y eclair: ¡No te dejaremos! Goku y eclair la ataca mientras esta en el aire, enviándole una patada y un puñetazo que envía a la princesa león. La princesa Leonmitchelli cayo junto a su daumas, ella se defendió de la patada de eclair, bloqueándola con sus manos fácilmente, lo que no pudo bloquear fue el puñetazo de goku quedado aturdida.

Goku se dio cuenta que la princesa termino aturdida, y es peligrosa esa caída ya que puede romperle los huesos, el voló rápidamente y agarro fuertemente a eclair y atrapo a la princesa león en sus brazos cargándola al estilo nupcial. Todos se sorprendieron por la acción heroica del héroe al salvar a la princesa Leonmitchelle, goku se dio cuenta que la princesa es una hermosa chica de 16 años… tiene el pelo blanco que va hasta la cintura. En lo alto de la cabeza son pequeñas, puntiagudas orejas de gato, que se cerrará cuando se entra en, que se utiliza cuando ella no quiere escuchar un argumento más en contra de sus puntos de vista "modo de ignorar". Sus ojos son de un color amarillo brillante y tiene un ligero colmillos que sobresalen de su boca. Ella está muy bien dotado con una copa C, de una figura curvilínea. Ella lleva un blanco, techo del doble sin tirantes con una pequeña, azul media chaleco sobre la parte superior que deja de hacer.

Leo se ve que lleva una armadura de hombro y una capa azul oscuro. A lo largo de sus muñecas son grandes guantlets negro, y ella lleva pantalones cortos muy cortos de jean que revelan una cadena, que tienen correas de cruce por encima de ellos, que se utilizan para mantener la armadura en su lugar. Lleva botas altas, blindados, negras en sus pies que tienen un ligero talón. Ella también tiene senos grandes.

Goku baja a el suelo con las chicas y las bajas, aunque tiene todavía a la princesa en sus brazos. Leonmitchelle: achie achie ese golpe si fue fuerte y dolió mucho, hasta me dejo aturdida, ¡¿pero qué rayos!? Ella ve arriba y se dan cuenta que el héroe la atrapo sana y salva, en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos "la princesa se sonroja y le late el corazón sintiéndose rara".

Qué bueno, que te atrape rápido Leonmitchelle-chan, ya que sería una lástima que una hermosa chica como tú se lastimara y vamos a combatir. La princesa se sonrojo completamente en el rostro y le salió humo en la cabeza sintiéndose extraña… goku la baja en el suelo y le "sonríe" dándole su famosa sonrisa de goku, que provoco que se sonrojara la princesa y eclair.

Leonmitchelle: baka (idiota) héroe, pero debo decir que eres alguien muy fuertes, parece que serás un buen oponente contra mí, ya que en estado esperado un desafío. Eso mismo ya que esto será muy emociónate la batalla que tendremos.

Aunque también debo decir eclair que también eres una hermosa chica y una muy fuerte, espero que cuando terminemos tengamos un combate que te parece. Eclair se sonrojo completamente en el rostro y le salió un humo.

Eclair: héroe baka eres idiota y fuerte, pero si quieres combatir esta bien será luego, para que estés satisfecho y probar tus habilidades. ¡Has venido aquí solo para molestarme heroe! Goku sonríe de la "emoción" y se colocó en posición de combate, contra la princesa León. El daumas de la princesa le lazo un escudo, para luchar contra el héroe y protegerse. Oh vamos eclair-chan no te enojes "además" déjame encargarme de luchar contra la princesa leon yo, y te demuestro mis habilidades.

Eclair: Esta héroe baka te dejo luchar con la princesa Leonmitchelle, pero no me digas que no te advertid si sales herido por confiarte.

La princesa activa el caño sello en su mano izquierda y le dispara, un rayo para distraer a el saiyajin con la otra mano, convoca un arma. Ella va corriendo rápidamente hacia goku y lo ataca con hacha martillo convocada, lo ataco de frente ella "sonríe" pesado que lo tomo por sorpresa. Debo decir que ese fue un buen ataque Leonmitchelle-chan ahora me toca a mí atacar así que "prepárate".

La princesa León se sorprenden de que el paro su hacha con una mano, no esperaba que la bloqueara. Leonmitchelle se mueve dando una voltereta esperado el movimiento de goku, se emocionó de encontrar un verdadero oponente.

La princesa se volvió a mover, ataca a el saiyajin con su hacha y con su otra mano le dispara un rayo de energía. Me sorprendiste al bloquear mi ataque ahora veamos de que estas hecho héroe.

Jajaja tienes razón ya que esta emociónate esta batalla mitchelle-chan. Goku se movió muy rápido, tan rápido que el ojo humano no puede ver al ir a la velocidad de la luz, apareció frente de la princesa sorprendiéndola mucho de tal velocidad. Leonmitchelle murmurado: Como hizo para llegar tan rápido y cerca ya que no lo vi, este héroe está lleno de sorpresas es muy rápido. La princesa usa su escudo rápidamente para bloquear cualquier ataque del héroe, a corta distancia. Goku golpea el escudo usado solo un dedo de su mano derecha, sorprendiendo a todos los que vieron la facilidad con la que rompió un escudo de la princesa león con tan solo un dedo y con mucha facilidad.

Vamos princesa atácame, te dejo que me des un golpe para que pruebes y yo medir tu fuerza jijiji. No me subestime "héroe" solo me tomaste por sorpresa ya que tienes una velocidad y fuerza superior a la mí y eso me emociona. La princesa se mueve y ataca al héroe golpeándolo con su arma y pateándolo en el estómago, y sonríe pensado que lo hirió.

¡Ese fue un buen movimiento mitchelle-chan, debo decir que eres buena luchadora! Quiero que me demuestres tus habilidades mitchelle-chan y esto sea interesante. Eres un héroe extraño, me gusto tu halago y bueno es hora demostrar mis habilidades. Goku sonríe y le muestra que no lo había herido con ese ataque.

La princesa le laza una energía a goku, y el la bloquea con su brazo derecho enviado la "energía" al cielo, y sorprendiendo a todos. La princesa aparece en el cielo arriba ya que había saltado mientras lazo la energía, para tomarlo por sorpresa.

La princesa baja atacado con su hacha martillo, cuando llego donde el saiyajin se sorprende, al ver que el héroe detuvo su ataque con un solo dedo. Goku con su otra mano toco el estómago de la princesa, haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que pierda la concentración y caiga al suelo al lado de él riéndose por las cosquillas. Ah ah ah jaja jaja ja ja que haces haciéndome cosquillas ah jajaja héroe baka.

El saiyajin la callo besado a la princesa, tomándola por sorpresa y disfrutar de tocar de sus pechos, el saiyajin termino el beso y jugar con las tetas de la princesa. Ah ah ah ah ah ah que esta sensación extraña, baka "héroe" porque me besaste y tocaste mis tetas, me las pagaras. Vamos, vamos vamos mitchelle-chan no te enojes además veo que te gusto el beso que te di y las caricias, y sé que una hermosa chica fuerte como tú le gusto y espero, que lo podamos repetir para hacer algo más divertido luego. Baka baka "héroe" pero debo decir que me gusto, eso que hiciste y estoy interesada para hacerlo luego, pero ahora te golpeare héroe, pero admito que me gustó mucho tu beso. Ambos sonríe de disfrutar ese momento divertido de diversión en la batalla, eclair le parecía algo extraño el héroe.

Ella lo ataca rápidamente con su arma y le pega una patada fuerte y un puñetazo. Para cargar un caño sello de poco, poder y atacar a quemarropa, lo disparo y sonrió para luego dar una voltereta y espera que se quite el humo.

Debo decirte mitchelle-chan que ese fue unos buenos movimientos, debo decir que eres muy buena en el combate. Gracias goku aprecios ese alago jajajaja, ya que veo que tú también eres un experto en el combate. Goku sintió que la princesa león esta acumulado mucha "energía" para un cañón sello.

Shishiou enjin (¡Sello redondo del rey!) gran expolsion. Es muy poderosa esa energía mejor protejo a eclair, haaaaaa, kaaaaa… meeee…haaaa…meeee…haaaaaaaaaaaa. Goku se había colocado cerca de eclair y la protegió del ataque usado un poderoso kamehameha, que supero la energía de la princesa. Ah rayos ese ataque que uso es muy poderoso mejor me muevo ahhhhhh. El ataque golpeo mucho soldados de Galette y de Biscotti, y dejo herida a la princesa.

El brazo izquierdo, y la pierna izquierda de princesa están herido, por el ataque y le sale algo de sangre de las zonas heridas. Cae arrodillar del dolor al no poder mantenerse de pie la princesa, le duele mucho, goku se dio cuenta que tiene la princesa esas partes heridas y decidió darle una semilla del ermitaño. Goku saco dos semilla del ermitaño, una para la princesa y otra para eclair.

Goku se arrodillo con una de sus piernas, cerca de la princesa y le sonríe dándole la semilla y la otra se la lanza a eclair, que la atrapa. Toma mitchelle-chan cómetela te ayudara a recupérate y tú también eclair come les ayudara a recuperarse de sus heridas, además de recuperar "energías" y al comerlo no necesita comer por diez días. Debo decir jaja que fue un buen ataque mitchelle-chan, ¡Eso fue un hechizo muy poderoso!

Después de sonreírles a ambas goku se para, la princesa y eclair se sonroja mucho completamente. Ambas chicas se comieron la semilla y se recuperaron además de que tuvieron un incremento de energía y se dieron cuenta que era verdad.

¡Una "explosión"!

¡El movimiento final de su Majestad leonmichelle, la gran explosión! El héroe fue increíble al detener un ataque tan poderoso como la gran explosión de leonmichelle.

A pesar de que tienen que causar daño a su ejército. ¡Pero aun así, es increíble!

¡El cañón del sello tiene tanto poder destructivo que ningún hombre o mujer dentro de su radio quedaría en pie! Es impresiónate que el héroe sobrevivió a la expulsión y no solo eso protegió "además" a la capitana eclair, este héroe está lleno de sorpresas ya que "también" puede volar.

Si quieres en otro día las puedo entrenar a ambas, para que incremente sus poderes y sea más fuertes. Está bien héroe yo acepto eso ya que si me puedo volver más y luchar con Tigo otra vez, yo la capitana eclair también acepto eso que dices héroe.

Bueno hora de terminar esto héroe atácame, demuéstrame algo de tu fuerza. Bueno si insiste Michelle-chan, pero no te dañara tanto, para terminar esto… goku se mueve velozmente golpeándola a la princesa en el estómago enviándola contra una pared. La princesa leo sale, del los escombros con las armadura completamente destruida y solo quedo su ropa, algo dañada, se había destruido su capa. Achie ah ah eso si dolió mucho héroe, debo decir que eres muy fuerte me rindo.

Debo de haber subestimado esta lucha, ya que pensaba que en contra de alguien no tan fuerte como tu héroe y me equivoque ya que eres más fuerte. Pero que dices Michelle-chan, tú también eres fuerte y una muy buena peleadora, espero volver a pelear con Tigo otra vez en algún momento, y será muy bueno si entrena con migo como dije ya que será divertido, y ya que aceptaron te puedo buscar mañana para entrenarte al igual que eclair-chan. Ambas chicas esta sonrojadas de ver que es muy inocente, tonto el saiyajin dios además de ser muy fuerte y veloz.

¡Por cierto todavía no me presentado princesa me llamo… son goku soy "héroe" el héroe convocado, por la bella princesa Millhiore de Biscotti. El comentario que hizo goku, provoco que se sonrojara y tuviera un leve sonrojo la princesa que veía la batalla con rico, en la torre. Ricotta Elmar: oh vaya princesa el héroe goku es muy fuerte, es muy cariño eso veo y parece que podremos ganar es buen héroe el que convoco está lleno de sopresas. Si tienes razón rico-chan el héroe es alguien maravilloso, y muy fuerte pero me pregunto porque le hizo eso a la princesa Leonmitchelle.

Leonmitchelle: oh vaya "héroe" jajajaja eres muy divertido, espero conocerte más y volver a luchar con vos. Eso haremos princesa y será divertido y emociónate luchar no crees ya que espero para cuando entrenemos, pero debo decirles que debe esforzarse en el entrenamiento que aremos mañana. Yo la princesa Leonmitchelli te demostrare que no soy tan débil mañana te lo aseguro héroe goku. Yo tampoco soy tan débil en ese entrenamiento que dices héroe te lo demostrare yo eclair Martinozzi la capitana de la guardia de la princesa. Goku sonrió y vio que tiene mucho entusiasmo las dos chicas al querer entrenar con el saiyajin.

Leonmitchelle: Puedo seguir peleado así… pero sería demasiado fanservice para los ciudadanos de ambos "países". La princesa leona se mueve haciendo poses sexy, y haciendo que se le caiga las armaduras rotas por el ataque del saiyajin, le aparece corazones rojo y una aura sexy, por hacer esas poses. Eclair: En ese caso, su Majestad león… sí. Por la presente entrega.

Framboise: ¡increíble! ¡Su Majestad león ha perdido! ¡Bono por derrota al enemigo! ¡350 puntos se sumaran! El Botín de esta batalla es mantener los bienes del lugar. ¡Si bien esto no significa el fin de la guerra, la diferencia de puntos es mortal! ¡Ahora es casi imposible para Galette ganar! La princesa y rico se abraza sujetándose de la felicidad, de saber que ganaron gracias al héroe de Biscotti.

Princesa y rico: ¡Lo hicimos!

Leonmitchelle: Héroe, mientras recibiste ayuda del "capitán" de la Guardia Real. ¡Te voy a felicitar por el estupendo combate que tuvimos, ya que debo decir eres muy fuerte y veloz, me sorprendiste bastante al saber que puedes volar! La princesa le lanza el micrófono a goku para luego moverse caminado.

Gracias princesa Leonmitchelle-chan yo me divertí bastante en este combate al venir. Leonmitchelle: ¡Su majestad deberías decir héroe! Goku: ¡Su Majestad Leonmitchelle eres una chica fabulosa, hermosa fuerte y buena combatiente! La princesa se sonrojo completamente en el rostro y su cola se movía de izquierda y derecha. Héroe baka no diga eso en público… dijo la princesa murmurado para que no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo. ¡Si y que bueno que entendiste como llamarme héroe!

La batalla estuvo emociónate luchar con los soldados de galette y su Majestad Leonmitchelle, ya que me divertí mucho. La princesa señala con su cola a eclair, y que el héroe le dé el micrófono… goku le lanza el micrófono a la capitana, para que lo atrape.

Leonmitchelle: Equipo de video, acérquense a las orejas caídas. Puede obtener unas buenas tomas. El equipo de grabación apunta a eclair, para saber a qué se refiere la princesa. Eclair atrapa el micrófono, estaba a punto de decir algo a la cámara, y se le rompieron las ropas que usa quedado en bragas y sostén. Eclair se sonroja, tiene vergüenza le sale lágrimas, sus ojos desorbitados y tiene la boca abierta de la vergüenza. Eclair recordó cuando estaba volado con goku y golpearon a la princesa, el basto que tenía el saiyajin la había tocado y eso le destruyo la ropa. Eclair pega un fuerte grito, ya que se dio cuenta.

¡El héroe golpeo al caballero por error mientras volaba! Fue mientras volaba y ella no se dio cuenta que fue tocada por el basto del héroe, destruyéndole la ropa.

Millhiore: vaya… la princesa Millhiore y rico se sonrojaron, y rieron viendo que fue divertido. Leonmitchelle: jajajajaja ¡Regresare! ¡Te voy a hundir a fondo la próxima vez! – princesa león se van caminado lentamente y sexualmente del lugar.

Framboise Charley: y ahora su Majestad león sale con gracia. ¡Esto nos da esperanza para la invasión que viene!

\- Bernard Sablage: Si, Realmente lo hará. Pero esta guerra no ha terminado todavía. Violet: Es cierto. Queridos guerreros en el frente de batalla, ¡Por favor, concéntrense y luchen hasta que se acabe el tiempo!

Todos los soldados gritan animados, por las palabras de aliento de la hermosa violet. Bueno mejor me quito esto y se lo doy a la pobre eclair. El saiyajin se quita la chaqueta de color rojo, y se la coloca a eclair que no se había dado cuenta y estaba avergonzada por la viera semi-desnuda. El saiyajin se quita la capa blanca con rojo y se la cola a ella sonriéndole, para que se relaje.

Tranquila eclair toma esta chaqueta que te di, ya que veo que es muy vergonzó para ti que te haya visto, debo decir que eres muy linda sexy y tienes un lindo cuerpo. Ella se sonrojo por el comentario del saiyajin, se sorprendió mucho por el gesto de amabilidad que hizo, ella siente algo raro en el pecho.

Héroe baka (Idiota) eres divertido pero de buen corazón… dijo eclair murmurado.

Gracias por cubrirme héroe, eso fue muy vergonzoso. No te preocupes eclair a cualquier le puede pasar algo así… las chicas se sorprendieron que es muy caballeroso el héroe, les salió un pequeño hilo de sangre al ver el pecho desnudo y musculoso del saiyajin que siempre entrena su cuerpo y mente.

* * *

 **Comienza el capitulo**

Goku observa los fuegos artificiales junto a eclair, la capitana eclair observa con una pequeña sonrisa al saber que ganaron y esta agradecida que el héroe los ayudo.

Framboise Charley: este "héroe" es sorprendente, ya que es muy caballeroso al querer ayudar a caballero eclair, y fuerte y sorprendente… pero es un poco tonto el héroe de Biscotti… ¡Y señorita eclair, ¡gracias por las maravillosas fotos!

Eclair: ¡Cállate!

Leonmitchelle sale caminado so montada sobre el ave que usaba antes, en el combate. Se voltea al lugar donde combatió, teniendo un pequeño rubor en los cachetes, y sonríe.

Framboise Charley: Bueno, entonces… Si el galette ha ganado esta batalla, el festival de licor de galette será celebrado aquí.

Bernard Sablage: Ahora que ha ganado Biscotti, los derechos de la victoria serán para el pueblo de Biscotti.

Framboise Charley: sí. Princesa Milch del castillo Filianno, la estamos esperado.

Millhiore Firianno Biscotti: sí. Nosotros, los de la sala de música Filianno, presentaremos un evento de música y canto.

Ricotta Elmar: ¡Prepárense para cantar con nuestra princesa!

-Rico muestra un documento con la letra del país, del evento que se realizara. Los ciudadanos de Biscotti se emocionan gritado feliz, de poder escuchar a su princesa hermosa cantar.

Goku: Vaya, ¿Con que la princesa canta?

\- Eclair golpea al saiyajin criado en la tierra en el estómago, por ese comentario.

Eclair: ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? ¡La princesa es una cantante de fama mundial!

Goku:¿mundial, eso es sorprendente?

El hermano mayor de eclair le coloca su ropa femenina que trajo, sobre la cabeza de eclair.

Lorrain Martinozzi: es cierto. ¡Buen trabajo! Gran héroe y Eclair.

"Eclair se estaba "cambiado" de detrás de su hermano que la cubría, mientras hablaba con el saiyajin" – Si bien, la "realización" de encuentros e intercambios con diversos países extranjeros, Nuestra princesa se va con su grupo por todo el mundo para cantar.

Goku: ya veo.

Lorrain Martinozzi: sin embargo, debido a las continuas luchas recientes…sus giras tuvieron que ser detenidas. Ni si quiera hemos oído cantar a nuestra princesa desde hace bastante tiempo.

Eclair: tú lo entenderás después de haber escuchado a nuestra princesa cantar.

Eclair se mueve caminado, cerca del saiyajin. – gracias por cubrirme héroe te lo agradezco, pero te aseguro que te lo pagare y toma la ropa que me prestaste.

Goku: no hay "ningún" problema eclair-chan, para mi yo te la di porque vi que la necesitabas.

Lorrain Martinozzi: ¡Puesto que has realizado un servicio distinguido, podrás disfrutar de su canto en primera fila!

Goku: ¡muchas gracias, ya tengo ganas de escucharla! Ah, pero antes debo preguntarle a la princesa cuando me regresara a mi mundo… Por ese portal que me trajo al invocarme.

Lorrain Martinozzi y Eclair: ¿Eh?

* * *

 **Con la princesa**

Millhiore: Gracias a nuestro héroe, hemos sido capaces de lograr la victoria. Es cierto.

Millhiore: pero, si el héroe se queda a escuchar mi concierto… su familia y amigos podría, estar preocupados donde estará y porque no llega.

Rico: ¿Eh?

* * *

 **Con el saiyajin**

Lorrain Martinozzi: El héroe llamado no puede regresar a casa ni hacer contacto con su mundo original.

Eclair: Esas son las reglas de la convocatoria.

Goku se sorprende mostrado una cara sorprendido, al saber lo que le digiero los hermanos Martinozzi.

* * *

 **Con la princesa**

Rico: Cualquier héroe que ha sido llamado no puede regresar a su mundo original.

Rico: por eso la convocatoria del "héroe" no se realiza muy a menudo.

La princesa esta sudado mucho en el rostro, pensado que cometió ese error ya que no puede enviar al héroe a su hogar.

-no me digas que no lo sabias, princesa ya que eso sería un problema para el héroe ya que no podrá volver.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku: ¡ja! ¡Ja! ¡Eso es muy divertido! Chicos lo que dice.

Lorrain Martinozzi: No, no estaba bromeando.

Eclair: si, tiene razón mi hermano de que no hay forma de regresarte héroe.

* * *

 **Con la princesa**

Princesa Millhiore Firianno Biscotti: Pero tiene que haber alguna manera… rico para devolverlo a su mundo, ya que esto sería un problema para él.

Rico: ¡No, no la hay!

Goku y la princesa se pone nervioso por lo que acaba de escuchar, de rico y los hermanos Martinozzi.

Goku y Princesa Millhiore: ¡Queeeeeee!

 **Pov de Lorrain Martinozzi**

 **La clave de la victoria del castillo Fillianno fue el héroe que la princesa convoco. De otro mundo, para que nos viniera a ayudar en la guerra contra galiatte.**

 **Punto De Vista del eclair**

 **Pero, se revelo que el "héroe" nunca va a poder regresar a su mundo de origen.**

 **"Lorrain Martinozzi: a pesar de que peleo muy bien, contra el pueblo de galette. Fue una batalla sorprendente, ya que gracias al héroe" pudimos ganarle a los guerreros de galette.**

 **Eclair: debe sentirse mal.**

 **Lorrain Martinozzi: pero, en momentos como estos…**

 **¡Yo, ricota Elmar, hare algo!**

 **-Se ve fuegos artificiales, por el triunfo de Biscotti hacia galette.**

 **Framboise Charley: ¡Fin de la batalla! Ningún grupo ha logrado apoderarse de la posición del enemigo. Por lo tanto, la decisión se tomó por el que tenía más puntos.**

 **Los soldados de galette aplaude amistosamente, y los soldados de Biscotti aplaude emocionados.**

 **Framboise Charley: pero esta es una buena victoria para el reino de Biscotti. Ahora, les tengo a loran, el caballero del ejercito Biscotti, quien estuvo en toda esta batalla.**

 **Framboise Charley: nos encantaría escuchar sus comentarios acerca de la batalla.**

 **Bernard lijado: Loran, ¿Estas bien?**

 **El hermano de eclair está rodeado de reporteros, quería que les digiera unas palabras.**

 **Loran: sí. Además, "capitán",**

 **Framboise Charley: si es posible, nos gustaría saber sobre el famoso héroe que hizo su debut en esta magnífica batalla.**

 **Loran: Oh, bueno ...**

 **Antes de que pudiera, loran responder aparece goku caminado en dirección donde esta ellos. El saiyajin los saluda, de su típico saludo y famosa sonrisa de goku… las chica que esta está viendo la emisión de la entrevista.**

 **Hola soy son goku el héroe, es un gusto conocerlos y que es lo que quería saber de mí.**

 **Reportero 1: una pregunta héroe, eso es realidad una cola de mono lo que tienes detrás, no será que eres algún yokai o de otra especie.**

 **Goku: en realidad yo no soy un yokai, yo soy un saiyajin que es un extraterrestre, de otro planeta del universo donde vengo.**

 **Reportero 2: ¿qué es un saiyajin, héroe-san nos puedes explicar y de tu vida?**

 **Goku les explico de su vida, y que era un saiyajin los que vivía en su universo. Los que está viendo la entrevista, tiene lágrimas en sus ojos al escuchar la historia trágica de los saiyajin y de la vida de goku.**

 **Reportero 3: usted es increíble goku-san, por cierto fue increíble esa técnica que uso además de poder volar si tener que usar alas.**

 **"eso es muy fácil de hacer para mí ya que yo puedo usar el ki, se puede usar cualquier técnica o poder con el ki. Como esto observe" todos haaa.**

 **Goku concentra una pequeña bola de ki de color azul, en su mano derecha para luego lazarla al cielo… goku levanta su mano izquierda para luego, gritar usado su ki y usar kiai destruyendo la bola de energía, quedado residuos en forma de fuegos artificiales.**

 **Los que veía lo que hiso el saiyajin aplaude, muy sorprendidos de ver algo tan increíble como lo que hiso. Goku les respondió unas pocas preguntas que se les ocurrió a los reporteros, para luego irse tras haber obtenido la información de la entrevista.**

 **Goku decidió probar algo que se lo ocurrió, al recordar algo del pasado. Concentro energía en sus pulmones para luego dar un fuerte grito.**

 **Goku: ¡ghhhhhhhh haaaaaa haaaa! – goku abre un hoyo dimensional, como lo había hecho buu y gonteks, lo que hizo el saiyajin sorprendió mucho a todos… el hoyo era mediano, goku iba a entrar pero se cerró rápido el hoyo antes de poder entrar.**

 **Goku: oh rayos no funciono lo que intente ahora mismo, tendré que pensar muy bien ya que debe haber una forma de hacerlo.**

 **Eclair: héroe, que fue eso que hiciste al gritar.**

 **Goku se rasca la cabeza con mano izquierda, y sonríe. Goku: lo que pasa es que intentaba ver, si se "podía" abrir un hoyo dimensional usado mi ki y gritado, ya que lo que viste fue eso mismo.**

 **Eclair: creo ahora entiendo lo que hacías, ahora mismo.**

* * *

 **Con la princesa Millhiore**

 **La princesa la estaba vistiendo sus maid (sirvientas) preparándose para las actividades, la hermosa princesa está nerviosa al saber que el héroe no puede regresar.**

 **Millhiore: ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer? El héroe no puede volver a su propio mundo…**

 **Maid: Es probable que se sienta realmente mal.**

 **La princesa está deprimida por el héroe, que no puede volver a su mundo.**

 **Millhiore: ¿Qué debo hacer?**

 **Amelita Tremper es una hermosa mujer de caballo rojo tiene un rojo-ish largo como el pelo y los ojos de color rosa oscuro-ish, usa uno lentes medianos. Usa una casa blanca y sobre la camisa usa un chaleco rojo, arriba del cuello usa un moño negro. Sus tetas son talla C, usa minifalda corta de color rojo, unas medias negras larga y botas marrón… Amelita Tremper es secretario Millefiori que programa todo por ella, desde el trabajo oficial, guerras, e incluso conciertos.**

 **Amelita Tremper: Aun, así tiene trabajo por hacer princesa.**

 **La linda princesa pone una cara desanimada, por lo que le dijo su secretaria.**

 **Millhiore: pero, Amelita-**

 **Amelita: ahora tiene que agradecer a las tropas por su buen trabajo. Ir a felicitar a león… dar una entrevista como ganadora de la batalla, y agradecer a las organizaciones que apoyan el espectáculo.**

 **Además de eso, también tenemos que ensayar antes de nuestro concierto próximo concierto. Vamos a dejar en manos de la academia buscar la manera de que el héroe vuelva a su mundo.**

 **Millhiore: si…**

 **Amelita: Además, su amiga de la infancia, la presidenta elmar, es la más adecuada para hacer este tipo de cosas.**

 **ricotta elmar la pequeña loli hermosa, van corriendo con unos libros en sus manos.**

 **Rico es corto, lindo y se ve muy joven. Ella tiene el pelo largo, de color naranja, ojos marrones, y las orejas puntiagudas de color naranja con una cola esponjosa que mueve cuando se excita. No se sabe qué especie Rico es, pero como ella es de Biscotti se puede suponer que es una especie de perro - tal vez un perro de raza o de un zorro.**

 **Rico lleva una camisa blanca abotonada, con cuello y un chaleco de color beige y falda roja. Lleva una cinta roja atada debajo de su cuello, y una larga capa blanca, así como unos zapatos marrones.**

 **Ricotta elmar: Buscar una manera de enviar a un héroe convocado a su mundo natal… no detuve a la princesa al realizar la convocatoria… no confirme bien los detalles… soy responsable de su error.**

 **-No quiero ver a mi querida princesa con una cara triste.**

* * *

 **Con goku**

 **Eclair está sentada en un muro, en una silla el saiyajin está sentado y el perro que lo había traído a ese mundo de fantasía. Goku revisaba su celular a ver si hay señal, en ese mundo para comunicarse pero se decepciono al ver que no hay.**

 **Goku: vaya veo que no hay señal en este mundo, para tratar de comunicarme. Este mundo es muy diferente al donde pertenezco.**

 **Eclair: Esto es lo que sucede cuando contestas a una convocatoria sin saberlo.**

 **Goku: ¿saberlo?**

 **Goku: yo no hice nada, este perrito apareció después de que derrotara a un enemigo, y ahí fue cuando me invoco.**

 **Eclair: y como era ese enemigo con el cual luchaste, ya que tengo de curiosidad.**

 **Goku le conto como era su enemigo, que fue un alienígena y eso sorprendió a eclair al escuchar la historia de las dos veces que lucho contra él.**

 **Eclair: tatsumaki no lo sabía, ya que cuando la princesa lo envió era para buscar un poderoso héroe para ayudar.**

 **Goku: si eso lo entiendo, y sé que me divertí mucho en esta batalla.**

 **Tatsumaki invoco un pequeño círculo de color rosa en el suelo, para que lo viera.**

 **Eclair: A ver… bienvenido a flognader. Me alegro que estés en Biscotti. Advertencia: esta es una convocatoria para héroe. Si la aceptas, no habrá manera de volver.**

 **Goku: ¿Qué enserio eso es verdad?**

 **-El perro asiente con la cabeza sorprendiendo al saiyajin.**

 **Eclair: si no la aceptas, por favor, no pises este sello.**

 **Goku: ¡¿ yo cómo iba a saber eso? Si todo fue inesperado, apareciendo ya que ese sello apareció de repente.**

 **Eclair: bueno es verdad, ya que eso sería muy "de repente" para saber que aparecería un círculo de invocación.**

 **Eclair: en estos momentos la academia esta buscado los métodos para enviarte de vuelta. Tendrán que descubrir algo tarde o temprano.**

 **Goku: espero que sí, ya que quiero seguir entrenado para incrementado mi poder.**

 **Eclair: por ahora… ¿Cómo lo digo…?**

 **Eclair: a pesar de que eres un idiota, todavía no te han tratado como un invitado de honor. No vamos a permitir que tu vida aquí sea miserable.**

 **Eclair le entrega una bolsa de monedas al saiyajin, que el acepta y se pregunta que es.**

 **Eclair: acepta esto por ahora.**

 **Goku: ¿esto es dinero? – no puedo tomar tu dinero eclair, eso sería malo de mi parte.**

 **Eclair: es una recompensa por tus acciones en el campo de batalla. Si no la aceptas… los responsables de la finanzas caerán.**

 **"hay muchos soldados que participan en la batalla" solo porque es divertido. Sin embargo, el importe de la compensación que recibe es un indicador importante de lo mucho contribuyen a la batalla.**

 **Eclair: Su opinión sincera es que les gustaría recibir por lo menos lo suficiente para pagar la cuota de "participación".**

 **Goku: ¿Qué? ¿Cuota de participación?**

 **Eclair: vaya, vaya… ¿de verdad no sabes nada?**

 **Goku y eclair fuero por los puestos de comidas, y se compró mucha comida el saiyajin "sorprendiendo a eclair de tal apetito de goku". Eclair le explico de los precios de la comida que vende, los vendedores.**

 **Eclair: mientras que la guerra es un método de diplomático, también es evento que involucra a todo el país o un grupo. Esta vez la batalla contra galette, pero también tenemos batallas contra cosas pequeñas como aldeas o entre grupos.**

 **Goku: uh hm sabe muy deliciosa este alimento que vende, mi estómago lo disfruta. Vaya en este mundo hace muchas guerras acaso, no descansa ustedes.**

 **Eclair: la verdad es que hemos tenido muchas guerras con, galette pero hemos perdido.**

 **Goku: así que es un evento donde las aldeas tiene eventos deportivos, ¿Cómo los festivales?**

 **Eclair: bueno, se podría decir que sí. Al crear un evento de batalla, los organizadores cobran las cuotas de participación de todos los participantes. Cuando ambos países reúnen todo el dinero pedido… la batalla se lleva a cabo. El vencedor recibe aproximadamente el 60% y el perdedor recibe el 40% restante. Esta es la cantidad estándar decidida en el tratado intra-continental. De la cantidad dividida, al menos la mitad se repartirá como una recompensa para los soldados que participan. Este tratado es productivo para cada país. Y la otra mitad es el beneficio para el país que gano.**

 **Eclair: lo invierte en hospitales, fortalezas, y apoyan a quienes trabajan en servicios nacionales. Que se utilizan para los propósitos que llevan a cabo la defensa.**

 **Goku: ya veo… ah, también… ¿Cómo debo etiquetar esa… "Guerra real"? – al igual que el tratado intra-continetal este roto… oh batallas donde la gente muere.**

 **Eclair: si nos fijamos en la historia, seguramente las batallas fuero de esa manera. Especialmente las batallas contra monstruos.**

 **Los ciudadanos del pueblo de Biscotti, esta recogiendo las armaduras caídas, ropas y armas que se usaron en la batalla. También se encarga de limpiar las zonas de la batalla, que se había librado.**

 **Eclair: la razón por la que uno no muere en batalla, es por el poder de la deidad flognar protección en guerra, que se encuentra en cada campo de batalla. Si las batallas se llevan a cabo en otras partes, habría heridos e incluso muertos.**

 **Goku: entonces ¿Cuánta tierra está protegida con ese poder?**

 **Eclair: países, ciudades y fortalezas se construyeron originalmente en suelos con el fuerte poder protector. Caminos, montañas y bosques tienden a ser peligrosos. Especialmente en las carreteras, hay un gran peligro de encontrarse con grandes animal salvaje. Pero si te unes a un grupo de tropas, y van a la guerra… significa que tienes un viaje seguro.**

 **Goku: ya veo.**

 **-goku y eclair esta parados fuera de la enorme puerta de la academia, la academia donde investiga cosas importantes, el lugar era el castillo de Biscotti.**

 **Eclair: ¿Pero es que acaso no sabes nada de esto?**

 **Goku: no lo sabía ya que como yo vengo de otro mundo, y la princesa no me explico.**

 **Eclair suspiro y entendió lo que le dijo el héroe a ella, ya que veo que era muy razonable.**

 **-Vamos a ir con rico para empezar. ¿Eh? – podría haber encontrado la manera de regresarte a tu mundo. Oh, si…**

 **Los dos entraron a la academia, "dándose" cuenta que dentro hay una enorme biblioteca con muchos libros importantes.**

 **Goku se dio cuenta que esa tal rico, es una hermosa loli adorable que le pareció muy inteligente.**

 **Rico: lo siento mucho. Yo, Ricota Elmar, estoy buscando la manera de poder regresarte a tu mundo natal.**

 **Las lindas estudiantes de la academia, ve como su maestra ricota se disculpa con el héroe, inclinándose. Por no conseguir todavía la forma de enviarlo.**

 **Rico: no creí que fuera difícil pero seguro encontrare la manera de devolverte…**

 **Eclair: cálmate rico… yo, ni el héroe creemos que encontraras la forma de regresarlo tan rápido.**

 **Rico: pero…**

 **Goku: no te preocupes rico-chan, yo sé que encontraras la forma de enviarme ya que sé que eres muy inteligente.**

 **Goku se acerca a ella mostrado su famosa sonrisa de goku, provocado que todas las chicas se sonroje y les late el corazón de la emoción. El saiyajin pasa una de sus manos tocado la cabeza de la adorable loli, y acariciándola provocado que se sonrojara ella y las chicas, la pequeña loli mueve la cola emocionada ya que le gusto.**

 **Rico: ¿De verdad? muchas gracias héroe, por creer en mí.**

 **Goku: no te preocupes rico-chan, además seguro lo podrás hacer.**

 **Eclair: hablado de una fecha limite… ¿Cuánto crees nos puedes decir?**

 **Goku: haber 28 días "cuatro semanas" crees poder en ese tiempo ya que tendrás suficiente tiempo.**

 **Rico: ¡¿28 días?! – ¡ahora creo que tenemos algo más de esperanza!**

 **Goku: si, por favor confió en ti.**

 **La pequeña rico se sonroja del cumplido y de que confía en ella y que lo puede enviar a su mundo, sonríe de felicidad asintiendo.**

 **Goku: pero antes de eso…**

 **El saiyajin le muestra su teléfono que le regalo bulma.**

 **Goku: ¿Habrá alguna manera de que me pudieras dar señal para mi celular? – ya que cuando llegue a este mundo la señal de mi celular se fue.**

 **Rico: ¿señal?**

* * *

 **Torres de invocación**

 **Goku y eclair fuero a donde la princesa milhiore lo había convocado, para tratar de ver si fusiona.**

 **Goku intentaba de entrar en un portal de invocación de color rosa, que había invocado eclair y tatsumaki.**

 **Goku: ¡Rayos no puedo pasar!**

 **Las manos de goku fuero empujadas así atrás, ya que no pudo pasar el portal.**

 **Eclair: ya te lo dije héroe.**

 **Eclair usaba una de sus dagas invocado el portal, pero el saiyajin no puede pasar por él**

 **Goku: que puedo decir, vivir es un reto para cada persona y animal. Y nunca rendirse ante las adversidades ya que las personas y animales, aprecia sus vidas.**

 **Eclair se sorprendió por tales palabras inspiradoras del saiyajin criado en la tierra.**

 **Rico: ¡Querido héroe! ¡Hemos terminado los preparativos!**

 **Goku: esto, ¿eso que es…?**

 **Rico: es una máquina que amplifica y mejora las ondas de flognar que se utilizan para proteger el país. Es un producto que invente cuando tenía 5 años. Pero ahora se está utilizado en todo el continente.**

 **-La pequeña genio activa la maquina especial, de las ondas amplificadora. Entonces, querido héroe… Oh, si verdad rico ah ver… goku revisas su teléfono y se dan cuenta sonriendo feliz de que podrá enviar un mensaje a sus amigos.**

 **Goku: ¡genial tengo una señal! ¡Es increíble! ¡Ricotta eres increíble! ¡Gracias héroe eso me pone feliz! ¡Estoy profundamente conmovida! ¡Entonces llamare a mis amigos!**

 **El saiyajin marca el número del celular de su amiga bulma, queriendo explicarle la situación en la que están.**

* * *

 **Mundo de dragón ball-casa de bulma**

 **3:00 pm**

 **Bulma que está en su casa se dio cuenta que su celular esta sonado y se pregunta quién es, ya que ella está pensado una manera de traer a su amigo goku.**

 **Bulma: ¿me pregunto quién será? si hola, buenas tarde quien es.**

 **Goku: ¡hola bulma-san soy son goku, quería ver si se puede llamar de aquí!**

 **Bulma: goku donde estas, ya que estamos preocupados cuando desapareciste, "extrañamente" y como es donde estas.**

 **Goku: es un mundo completamente diferente al nuestro y me esta tratado de ayudar a regresar buscado una "solución". Puedes tratar de ayudarnos, tratado de crear una máquina que pueda abrir un portal y traerme, "también una cosa diles a mi hijo gohan, goten y mis amigos que yo estoy bien en este mundo y no se preocupe habrá una forma de regresar".**

 **Bulma: tratare de buscar una forma de traerte de vuelta goku, y no te preocupes les diré a todos que estas bien donde estas.**

 **Goku: bueno adiós bulma te enviare un mensaje en estos días, cuídate.**

 **Bulma: igualmente cuídate goku nos vemos.**

 **Goku colgó el teléfono al igual que bulma, estado feliz de poder responder.**

* * *

 **Con goku**

 **Goku: gracias ricota, gracias a ti y tu invento pude llamar a uno de mis amigos eres increíble.**

 **-La linda loli de trece años se sonroja, por el cumplido del saiyajin.**

 **Rico: ¡felicitaciones y gracias por el cumplido héroe!**

 **Goku: ricota, lo siento. Puedo usar este aparato de ondas de señales para comunicarme con mis amigos en estos días.**

 **Rico: está bien héroe. Oh, querido héroe.**

 **Goku: ¿Eh?**

 **Rico: si está bien, ¿me permites darle una pequeña investigación a ese maquina llamada "teléfono"? – quiero desarmarlo y averiguar cómo funciona…**

 **Goku se dio cuenta que rico movía la cola de la "emoción" queriendo desarmarlo.**

 **Rico: ¡Cuando veo a una maquina desconocida, mi cola empieza a moverse de la emoción y me dan ganas de investigarlo!**

 **Goku se rasca la cabeza y se dio cuenta de una forma de hacer que rico, tenga un celular si tener que darle el suyo. Goku usa sus poderes mágicos de las habilidades de shenlong, invocado un celular para la pequeña loli genio.**

 **Goku: toma rico, este teléfono de repuesto así lo podrás investigar como querías.**

 **Rico se emociona de que el héroe, le da un teléfono teniendo ella los ojos brillado de la emoción.**

 **Rico: ¡Gracias querido héroe por este teléfono!**

* * *

 **Comedor de los soldados BIscotti**

 **Los soldados comen felizmente y tranquilamente, disfrutado y charlado. Lorrain Martinozzi se acerca a un comunicador, comunicándose con su hermana.**

 **Lorrain Martinozzi: ah, ya veo. Así que el héroe contacto con su mundo.**

 **Eclair: sí. El héroe y rico parecen muy aliviados. El héroe dice que quiere pasar su tiempo aquí, incluida la participación en la guerra.**

 **Lorrain Martinozzi: está bien. Le informare a la princesa, tan pronto como sea posible.**

 **Eclair: si, por favor.**

 **Lorrain Martinozzi: ah, y ...**

 **Eclair: ¿Si?**

 **Lorrain Martinozzi: la condesa oscura y yukikaze van a regresar de su viaje ya sea hoy o mañana.**

* * *

 **Con goku**

 **La linda eclair se emocionó completamente, de saber que vendrá yukikaze y la condesa.**

 **Eclair: ¡Eso, es reconfortante!**

 **Rico: eclair, ¿una buena noticia?**

 **Eclair: ¡la condesa d'Arquien volverá casa!**

 **Rico: ¿Es cierto? ¡Entonces yukkii también regresara!**

 **Eclair: sí.**

 **Goku: ¿quiénes son?**

 **Eclair: el caballero más fuerte de Biscotti. ¡La condesa d'Arquien y nuestra amiga, yukikaze!**

 **Rico: ¡ambas son extremadamente fiables!**

 **Goku: ¡ah sí increíble ya tengo ganas de conocerlas! y probar que tan fuerte son ya eso me emocionaría, tener un combate amistoso.**

 **Eclair: eso suena interesante héroe, lo que dices.**

 **Rico: yo quiero ver eso, sería una poderosa batalla.**

 **Goku se dio cuenta de unas pequeñas criaturas transparentes, que está por el lugar.**

 **Rico: que raro. Son los dioses locales.**

 **Goku: ¿dioses locales dices?**

 **Eclair: ¿de verdad no sabes nada? ¡Son criaturas cono espíritus que viven en el área local!**

 **Rico: cuando los dioses locales aparecen es prueba de que la cosecha será buena.**

 **Goku: eh ya veo.**

* * *

 **Con la princesa Millhiore Firianno Biscotti**

 **La hermosa princesa** **Millhiore Firianno Biscotti estaba hablado con lorran, ellos están en el escenario donde se ara el concierto.**

 **Millhiore Firianno Biscotti: ¿En serio?**

 **Loran: Si Ahora el héroe disfruta de turismo con ricota y eclair. Dice que va a ir a su concierto.**

 **Millhiore: que bueno. ¿El héroe se lleva bien con rico y eclair?**

 **Loran: por lo que pude ver… se lleva bien.**

 **La princesa se coloca en posición de descanso, en la mesa en la que esta estado aliviado por saber que el héroe se lleva bien con su amiga rico.**

 **Millhiore Firianno Biscotti: no estoy totalmente presionada, pero estoy un poco aliviada.**

 **Loran ríe un poco viendo que se preocupa por el héroe la princesa.**

 **Loran: princesa, ya no tiene que preocuparse…**

 **Millhiore: desde que estoy aquí gracias a el apoyo de todos… tengo que trabajar duro en cosas que puedo hacer.**

 **Amelita Tremper: perdone, jefe de caballeros, princesa, ya es hora.**

 **Millhiore: sí.**

 **Millhiore: tengo que pedirle disculpas correctamente a el héroe. Entonces, tengo que decirle que sus acciones en el campo de batalla fueron sorprendentes. ¿Me dejara acariciarle la cabeza el héroe? – espero que no crea que es de mala educación. Oh, también tengo que felicitar a eclair,… ya que ella trabajo duro. Por supuesto, voy a trabajar duro en el concierto. También tengo que escribirle una carta a leo-sama.**

 **La princesa entra al escenario, le explica lo que debe hacer en el ensayo.**

 **Millhiore: ¿Por qué leo-sama sigue con estas batallas…? Mi canto le gustaba tanto… ¿Por qué no iba a escucharlo nunca más?**

 **La princesa recuerda, recuerdos de su niñez con su amiga la princesa león, mientras ensaya.**

* * *

 **Campamento de León-sama 5:50 pm**

 **Violet Amaretto: ¿leo-sama? ¿Está bien el no ir al concierto de la princesa Millhiore Firianno Biscotti?**

 **Leonmitchelli Galette: ¿Quién crees que va a ir? ¡Ni siquiera quisiera oír cantar a la inu-hime!**

 **Violet Amaretto: ¿ah sí? Entonces ¿qué tal si saboteamos su fiesta?**

 **Leonmitchelli Galette: El perdedor no interfiere con las fiestas de la victoria… ¡¿Cómo podríamos hacer algo tan vergonzoso?!**

 **Esta bebiendo el vino que le sirvió violet una de sus fieles seguidores.**

 **Violet Amaretto: entonces, bueno… Beba tanto como desee para esta noche.**

 **Leonmitchelli Galette: si tengo la intención de hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está gaurus? Dijo que iba a venir o algo…**

 **Violet Amaretto: ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde estará?**

* * *

 **En otro lado**

 **En un monte se encuentra cuatro sujetos observado, las preparaciones del concierto y otras cosas. Es de noche en el lugar y se muestra dos lunas en el cielo.**

 **Gaul Galette des Rois: desde que escuche que mi hermana perdió. ¿El héroe de aquí es tan fuerte como dicen?**

 **Galia es un chico de 13 años tiene los ojos amarillos y pelo blanco con orejas de gato blanco. 13 años. El hermano menor de Leo, así como el Príncipe de la Galette. Un guerrero seguro y poderoso de la Galette, aunque sea de sangre caliente. Usa una armadura ligera como la del saiyajin.**

 **Noir VinoCacao: parece que sí. Su estilo de lucha es de un tipo guerrero con equipo de iluminación. Al igual que tú, gau-sama.**

 **Noir apariencia; Noir Es Una hermosa niña de expresión y tranquilo. Sobresale en el uso de lanzamiento de cuchillos y espadas cortas, que vence a su oponente con técnicas elegantes. A pesar de que parece como si ella es siempre profundamente en pensamientos, que con frecuencia se olvida de los más importantes de las cosas. Es una pequeña chica de mediana estatura, su cabello es negro oscuro, sus ojos son rojo carmesí… usa un traje negro con gris debajo usa una mini falda, sus oreja y su cola es de color negro usa medias largas de color negro, botas de color negro con partes roja arriba y usa un lazo de color rojo diestras de su cabello.**

 **Gaul Galette des Rois: ¡Que interesante! Aunque no es venganza por mi hermana… debería de jugar un poco con él.**

 **Se marcha del lugar preparándose, para lo que tiene planeado.**

* * *

 **Cerca del castillo filliano**

 **El saiyajin criado en la tierra está sobre el aparato de rico montado al igual rico, y eclair que jala el caballo.**

 **Eclair: No puedes ir todo sudoroso al concierto de la princesa. Primero date un baño antes de ir al concierto.**

 **Goku: ¿Baño? ¿Dónde?**

 **Ricota: Hay letreros en todos lados y les puedes pedir información a la gente que está adentro.**

 **El saiyajin decidió hacerle caso a lo que le dijo rico, para ir al baño.**

* * *

 **Fuera de los baños**

 **Goku está caminado tratado de encontrar el baño para echarse un baño tranquilamente.**

 **Goku: qué raro no hay nadie alrededor. Tal vez todo el mundo está ocupado "preparándose" para el concierto. Bueno, ¿Dónde está el baño?**

 **Goku: ¡Oh, tal vez es por allá!**

 **-Goku se acerca de frente al enorme baño, donde quiere ir. Se dio cuenta de que las luces se enciende, cuando pasa caminado una persona… Entro y se dio cuenta que es enorme el lugar para entrar en el baño.**

 **Goku: ¡Oh armarios! ¡si, lo encontré!**

 **Goku se quita la ropa que usa quedando en calzoncillos color blanco con rayas negro. El saiyajin corre feliz al baño con cubo de madera, solo que el saiyajin no se dio cuenta de un cartel que dice "ahorita están las mujeres" hay otra que dice "lo está usando milch au lait".**

* * *

 **Dentro del baño**

 **Goku: ¡Wow es increíble!**

 **-Goku se sorprende lo grande que es el baño y se siente relajante.**

 **Goku: es un baño al aire libre es genial…**

 **Goku baja la escalera del baño, y él está disfrutado de la excelente vista de ese baño espacioso.**

 **Goku: ¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien aquí?**

 **Goku se dio cuenta que hay alguien bañándose, y se sorprendió al verla a la princesa desnuda secado sus orejas y cola moviéndola. La hermosa princesa se dio cuenta, de su héroe querido entro al baño.**

 **Millhiore: ¡Oh mi héroe!**

 **Se quedaron paralizados al verse el uno al otro, se dio cuenta de que la hermosa princesa está completamente desnuda mostrado su hermoso, cabello suelto y delicado cuerpo. A goku se le cae su tobo de madera, y ambos no sabe que decirse al estar en esa situación.**

 **La princesa se dio cuenta cuando cayó el tobo, que ella esta desnuda le dio vergüenza grita y se agacha.**

 **Goku: ¡oh lo siento princesa, yo no vi nada así que no te preocupes!**

 **Millhiore: ¡lo siento! ¡Me siento tan apenada de que el héroe me mire así!**

 **Goku: no te preocupes yo no me siento mal por verte princesa, además de que no pensé que hubiera alguien en el baño lo siento por entrar y no saber. Nunca imagine que estabas aquí, yo pensé que estabas en el concierto.**

 **Goku se resbala cayendo por culpa del bote que estaba en suelo y haciendo que caída en el agua.**

 **Millhiore: ¿Mi héroe? Lo siento, y yo vine a bañarme ya que termine con algo de sudor en el ensayo, y seguro no entendiste la letra del papel verdad.**

 **Goku sale mostrado su cabeza fuera del agua, y se ríe de lo divertido que fue.**

 **Goku: jajajaja la verdad que no princesa.**

 **Millhiore: Rara vez puedo venir a estos baños grandes… pensé que al menos en esta "ocasión"… ¡Umm, me iré ahora mismo, por favor, tómese su tiempo, mi héroe!**

 **Goku: no, no princesa espera mejor para que no salgas mejor, nos bañamos juntos.**

 **La princesa se sonroja completamente y le sale humo de la cabeza, ya que no esperaba que su héroe digiera eso.**

 **Millhiore: ¡H-héroe estas seguro de esto mi héroe, ya que estamos solos!**

 **Goku: no me importa princesa, además fue sorpresivo ya que yo no sabía.**

 **Goku la sujeta de su brazo derecho deteniéndola y sorprendiéndola, ya que no esperaba que su héroe la sujetara y quisiera bañarse con ella. Ella acepto todavía nerviosa y sonrojada de ver al héroe semi desnudo, solo teniendo el pecho musculoso del saiyajin.**

 **El héroe y la linda princesa estaban un poco nervioso mientras se bañaba juntos, ya que estas la primera vez que se baña en un baño con un hombre. Le late el corazón algo rápido a la princesa, ya que no esperaba que su "héroe" la este ayudado enjabonado su cuerpo desnudo.**

 **La princesa ayudaba a lavar el cuerpo musculoso del saiyajin de cabello de punta, se siente rara tocado el cuerpo del héroe ella siente algo extraño dentro de su cuerpo. Mientras enjabonaba la espalda del saiyajin, por error se tropieza provocado que su tetas toque la espalda del saiyajin, goku se sonroja y siente algo suave y redondo.**

 **Goku: pero que es esto suave y blandito que siento en mi espalda, se siente bien.**

 **Millhiore: ¡Ah lo siento mi héroe pero es que me tropecé y mi pecho cayó sobre tu espalda!**

 **Goku: no fue tu culpa princesa, todos cometemos algunos errores o nos pasa accidentes.**

 **Goku se voltea y ambos se cae al tropezarse, la princesa cae arriba del saiyajin quedado sentada sobre el pecho desnudo del saiyajin y su rostro cayó sobre el del goku besándolo por error. Ella y goku se siente muy raros al besarse accidentalmente y sus corazones late muy rápido de la emoción. Estuvieron así unos minutos besándose hasta que se separaron, están muy sonrojados en el rostro la princesa se toca los labios ya que es la primera vez que besa a un hombre.**

 **Se levanta e inclina su cabeza disculpándose al tropezarse con el héroe. Y él le sonríe para que sepa que no está enojado con ella.**

 **Millhiore: ¡Oh mi héroe lo siento por estar tan distraída y caer sobre ti! No era mi intención hacer eso héroe ya que me resbale y cae sobre ti.**

 **Goku: no hay problema princesa yo no estoy enojado con Tigo, ya que tú eres una linda princesa que aprecio mucho. Estoy muy agradecido con Tigo que me hayas traído a este hermoso y fantástico mundo para ayudarles como el héroe.**

 **Millhiore: estoy muy feliz ¿que no estés enojado con migo héroe por haberlo convocado? Ya que me sentí muy mal al saber que no podías regresar a tu mundo natal y con mi amiga trata de buscar una solución.**

 **Goku: Yo sé que se encontrara una manera para enviarme de vuelta princesa, a mi mundo así que no debes decepcionarte.**

 **Millhiore: Umm, ¿Mi héroe?**

 **Goku: Si ¿princesa?**

 **Millhiore: Acerca de la convocación, sobre el futuro… Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hablar con Tigo… así que, ¿Me regalarías un poco de tu tiempo después del concierto?**

 **Goku: ¡Oh-oh por supuesto princesa no me importa y yo si te puedo regalar algo de mi tiempo! Y así hablamos un poco y le contare algunas cosas.**

 **Millhiore: Muchas gracias héroe. ¡Entonces mejor me voy hasta luego héroe!**

 **Goku: ¡S-Si Princesa!**

 **La Princesa sale del baño, el saiyajin se queda en el baño disfrutado del momento refrescaste.**

 **Goku: ¡Oh que bueno, que fue la princesa y no otra persona! No me digas que este es el baño de mujeres… espero que no ya no me di cuenta.**

 **Millhiore: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **Goku escucha a la hermosa princesa gritado fuera del baño abriendo los ojos de sorpresa, pensado que le pasa.**

 **Goku: ¡Princesa!**

 **Goku sale corriendo fuera del baño buscado a la princesa, y saber que le pasa.**

* * *

 **Fuera del baño 6:30 pm**

 **Goku se colocó el chaleco rojo y los pantalones, rápidos mientras corre buscado a la princesa, el saiyajin se sube el cierre del chaleco rojo. El saiyajin corre donde están las luces que se enciende al pasar alguien.**

 **Goku se voltea y ve a tres sobras que tiene a la princesa en sus brazos como rehén. Noir VinoCacao tiene a la princesa vestida y amordaza en sus brazos, Millhiore patalea.**

 **Goku se fijó de las tres hermosas chicas que estaba arriba del lugar. Se dio cuenta de que una de las hermosa chicas Noir apariencia; Noir Es Una hermosa niña de expresión y tranquilo. Sobresale en el uso de lanzamiento de cuchillos y espadas cortas, que vence a su oponente con técnicas elegantes. A pesar de que parece como si ella es siempre profundamente en pensamientos, que con frecuencia se olvida de los más importantes de las cosas. Es una pequeña chica de mediana estatura, su cabello es negro oscuro, sus ojos son rojo carmesí… usa un traje negro con gris debajo usa una mini falda, sus oreja y su cola es de color negro usa medias largas de color negro, botas de color negro con partes roja arriba y usa un lazo de color rojo diestras de su cabello.**

 **Vert FarBreton: Somos… del territorio galette león caballeros,**

 **Goku se dio cuenta que la segunda hermosa chica es; Vert FarBreton es una hermosa chica con orejas de conejo, Su ropa es de color verde y negro. Ella lleva una falda verde y una chaqueta blanca y negro de largo, con mangas verdes. Ella también lleva medias negras y botas negras con dos anillos de color blanco y uno verde sobre ellos. Su cabello rubio está siempre fuera, excepto el arco en la parte posterior. Ella tiene dos orejas de conejo blanco puro que se inician en la parte posterior de su franja y una cola pedo de lobo blanco. También se observa que ella tiene senos grandes.**

 **Jaune Clafouti: Bajo el mando directo de gau-sama… ¡La unidad de inteligencia secreta!**

 **Goku se dio cuenta que la última es hermosa; Jaune Clafouti es una hermosa chica con colas y orejas tigre de rayas, la ropa de jaune es muy similar a la de Vert excepto que su amarillo en vez de verde y amarillo lleva gaudlets para weilding su hacha.**

 **Las tres chicas: ¡Génoise!**

 **Goku le pareció divertidas las poses que hacía, sonriendo a esa hermosas chicas. Exploto humo de colores detrás de ellas, y unos reporteros está grabado la escena para transmitirlo.**

 **Goku: ¡Princesa!**

 **Reportero: ¡Haya!**

 **Noir VinoCacao: Héroe de Biscotti, estamos secuestrando a su preciosa princesa.**

 **La princesa se mueve muy inquieta de un lado al otro. Las escenas y el audio se transmiten por todo Biscotti.**

 **Jaune Clafouti: ¡Estaremos esperado en la fortaleza Meow!**

 **Vert FarBreton: En una hora y media la princesa debe empezar a cantar en su concierto. ¿Serás capaz de llegar y rescatar a tu princesa?**

 **Los ciudadanos de Biscotti están muy sorprendidos boca abierta, rico y eclair que estaba bebiendo algo se sorprendiendo por lo que ve en el video transmitido.**

 **Vert FarBreton: Así que, te declaramos un secuestro y rescate VIP de acuerdo con el tratado inter-continental.**

 **Lorrain y amelita esta sorprendidos por lo que ve al ver, a la princesa secuestrada. Mientras habla Vert explicado, se muestra el lugar donde gauru y los soldados.**

 **Vert FarBreton: tenemos 200 soldados… Y unidades de elite bajo las órdenes de gaurus-sama, gaurus-sama desea una batalla de uno contra uno. Si el Héroe pierde, ¿Qué pasara con la princesa?**

 **Goku: ¡Por supuesto, voy aceptarlo! ¡Y rescatare a la hermosa princesa que es precisada el pueblo de Biscotti y a mí me importa mucho la princesa!**

 **Lo que dijo el saiyajin sorprendido a la princesa, ya que no esperaba que le importara tanto al héroe, las tres miembros de Génoise tenía un leve sonrojo en sus suaves mejillas al ver que él héroe le importa la princesa tanto como para luchar contra 500 soldados.**

 **Goku: ¡Fui llamado por la princesa! ¡Soy el héroe son goku de Biscotti! ¡Y como tal yo la protegeré de cualquier cosa que la dañe, ya soy el héroe de Biscotti!**

 **Todos se sorprendieron por tales palabras que llega al corazón y emociona a muchos. Las tres chicas sonrieron sabiendo que funciono el plan.**

 **Goku: ¡Voy a luchar con cualquier persona de cualquier lugar!**

 **Punto De Vista Negro VinoCacao**

 **He oído que goku, ese héroe apareció de repente en Biscotti. Por la princesa Millhiore de Biscotti para que les ayudara.**

 **Punto De Vista Vert far bretón**

 **El Héroe Está en problemas, porque no puede regresar a su mundo original.**

 **Punto De Vista Clafouti amarillo**

 **Sin embargo, eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.**

 **Noir VinoCacao: En fin, nosotros los genovas no hacemos caso de las reglas y secuestramos a la princesa de Biscotti.**

 **Vert FarBreton: ¡Nos han declarado la guerra!**

 **Gaul Galette: ¡Ahora, comienza el espectáculo!**

 **¡Genovés Galia-sama, yay!**

 **Framboise Charley: ¡En este momento, incluso después de las batallas de hoy todo estaba calmado! ¡Algo bastante grave parece estar ocurriendo!**

 **El reportero les informa los ciudadanos de Biscotti, que ven la escena.**

 **Framboise Charley: Ahora tenemos una situación crítica… ¡La representante de Biscotti la princesa Millhiore ha sido secuestrada! ¡Yo, el periodista de emergencia Framboise Charley, ahora estoy en camino hacia la escena a toda velocidad!**

 **Las tres hermosas chicas de genoise saltan y se van corriendo rápido desapareciendo. Goku sale corriendo de los edificios donde estaba el hablado con tres chicas de genoise. El saiiyajin ve a eclair correr hacia donde está el, saiyajin.**

 **Goku: ¡Eclair! ¡Llegaste en el momento indicado! ¡La situación es crítica! ¡La princesa ha sido secuestrada! ¡Tengo que ir a salvarla tan pronto como sea posible!**

 **Eclair: ¡Eres un gran idiota!**

 **Patea a goku en la mejilla que estaba desprevenido, pero no le dolió ese golpe ya que no era tan fuerte.**

 **Goku: esa fue una excelente patada eclair, si practicas puedes incrementar la fuerza de tus piernas y brazos.**

 **Eclair tenía un leve sonrojo ella movió su cabeza a un lado para ocultar su cara que esta colorada.**

 **Eclair: no hay tiempo para cumplidos héroes.**

 **Goku: ¿Por cierto porque me pateaste?**

 **Eclair: ¡Esa es mi línea, gran imbécil! Aceptaste la declaración de guerra por tu cuenta… ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

 **Goku: ¿Eh?**

* * *

 **En el escenario del concierto**

 **Los empleados se movían de un lado al otro preocupados por que secuestraron a la princesa cuando faltaba poco para concierto de la princesa.**

 **Lorrain Martinozzi: Lo siento Amelita… nunca pensé que el héroe hiciera una "declaración" de guerra.**

 **Amelita: Entiendo…**

 **Lorrain Martinozzi: Bueno, veras… ¡No pasa nada! ¡Vamos a traer de vuelta a la princesa!**

 **Una pequeña perrita adorable corre rápido pasado a los trabajadores.**

 **Amelita: ¿Pero podrán llegar a tiempo? No podemos decepcionar a los que han estado esperado oír cantar a la princesa.**

 **Lorrain Martinozzi: ¡Todo saldrán bien! El héroe y eclair ya está en camino. Voy a preparar mis tropas y las llevare allí rápidamente.**

 **Lorrain y amlita se dieron cuenta que homura la perrita les ladra, se dieron cuenta que tiene un mensaje.**

 **Lorrain Martinozzi: tú eres ¡Homura!**

* * *

 **Con goku, eclair y rico**

 **Eclair le esta explicado al héroe, porque no debía dar una declaración. Esta montados sobre un cercle ellos tres, goku esta vestido con su traje que uso en la batalla.**

 **Eclair: SI aceptas una declaración de guerra, se convierte en una guerra oficial. Una guerra ordinaria podría estar bien. Sin embargo, secuestraron a nuestra princesa, y también en el peor momento posible. Tenemos solamente una hora y media para que la princesa se presente en el concierto. ¿Mestas escuchado héroe?**

 **Goku: ¡Estoy… Estoy escuchado!**

 **Eclair: ¿Por qué no te puedes subir bien a tu serukuru?**

 **Goku: ¡Pues aunque lo digas! Eclair, si te enojas demasiado, las venas se te hincharan… eclair, ricota, siento ser tan egoísta. En mi mundo, si los malos secuestran a una princesa es un delito grave, para el pueblo.**

 **Goku se monta bien en el serukuru de color marrón, mostrado una actitud seria y decidida.**

 **Goku: Así que no podía permanecer en silencio. -Goku hace aparecer un baculo como el de su báculo sangrado, solo que es de metal.**

 **Goku: ¡Pero está bien! ¡No solo salvare a la princesa, sino también me asegurare de que este a tiempo para el concierto!**

 **Goku gira el bastón de metal mientras le decía esas palabras a eclair.**

 **Eclair: Eso es obvio.**

 **Ricotta: ¡Aunque no hay mucho que pueda hacer, yo también hare lo mejor de mí!**

 **Goku: sí. ¡Gracias, ricotta, eclair!**

 **En una colina esta una hermosa chica con gorro viendo feliz, como va corriendo eclair, ricota y goku. Brioche d'Arquien es una hermosa samurái de buen corazón con el pelo castaño y ojos azules. Ella también tiene el pelo trenzado largo y grueso con orejas de perro. Ella lleva el Biscotti caballeros Secreto escuadra armadura con una armadura de cuero ligero, que lleva un sable y odachi en su cintura.**

 **Yukikaze Panettone: ¡Oyakata-sama! ¿Has visto algo interesante?**

 **Viene corriendo una hermosa chica alegre de cabello rubio acompañado por zorro, Ella tiene los ojos de color azul claro, el color del pelo y la cola se podría describir como el oro o la luz Rubio. Usa un traje de color morado de una kunoichi, la hermosa diosa zorro.**

 **Brioche d'Arquien: Oh, yukikaze. Esto parece ser una guerra.**

 **Los quinientos soldados están preparándose para la llegada del héroe, eclair y ricota.**

* * *

 **Dentro del castillo**

 **-Yo, Godwin, estoy honorado de ser asignado a esta batalla, su Majestad príncipe galia.**

 **Gaul Galette: jajajaja bueno, según como te luciste hoy, sentí que necesitabas un poco de violencia para disfrutar.**

 **Godwin Dorure: tiene razón. Conquistado las fortalezas no soy tan malo. Sin embargo, las batallas en el campo abierto son mi especialidad.**

 **El príncipe tenía al lado donde estaba sentado una bandeja de comida del lado derecho e izquierdo, también está dos maid que están ahí y godwin esta arrodillado. Gaul comía mientras habla con godwin disfrutado de la charla.**

 **Gaul Galette: si, por favor, causa extragos. ¡Bueno, puedes comer y beber!**

 **Godwin Dorure: ¡sí! Acepto su oferta**

 **-Una maid le dan una copa de vino al general de galette. Otra maid se la lleno la copa con vino al general godwin.**

 **Godwin Dorure: Oh, por cierto… ¿Dónde está la princesa Millhiore?**

 **Gaul Galette: está en manos de rouge. Estamos tratándola muy bien.**

 **Godwin Dorure: ya veo.**

 **Gaul Galette: y bien… tengo mis presentimientos… acerca de eso…**

* * *

 **Con la princesa Millhiore**

 **La princesa está sentada tranquilamente en la sala donde fue llevada.**

 **Milhiore: ¿sí?**

 **Entra Rouge Piedmont una hermosa maid de cabello azul oscuro usa un traje de maid europea, sus ojos son color rojo, sus orejas y cola son del mismo color. Al lado de rouge esta una leona que lo acompaña.**

 **Rouge: perdón. Hii-sama, siento el retraso. Hemos traído a la familia de banon.**

 **Entra dos hermosas maid que tiene dos de los hijos de banon.**

 **¡Gracias, rouge! – le dice la hermosa princesa millhiore feliz. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, banon. Me alegro saber que estas bien. – dice alegre la princesa millhiore.**

 **Millhiore: tus hijos tienen una linda mirada tan activa y linda como siempre.**

 **Rouge: sí. Galial-sama pensó que querías ver a banon y a sus hijos.**

 **Millhiore: El príncipe gauru siempre tan amable con migo, muchas gracias.**

 **Rouge: no hay de qué.**

 **La princesa está feliz jugado con los hijos de banon.**

 **Rouge: parece que la guerra no ha comenzado, por lo que, si no le importa, ¿Podría pasar algún tiempo hablado con Galial-sama? – voy a llamarlo ahora. – le dice la hermosa maid a la princesa.**

 **Millhiore: sí. Por favor, rouge.**

 **-Las maid se va dejado a la princesa jugado con los hijos. Banon, tu maestra, leo-sama… ¿Está bien? Solíamos ir a muchos países, y siempre nos llevamos bien.**

 **La princesa ve una pintura de su infancia con Leonmitchelli cuando era lindas pequeñas. Pero hoy en día, es muy raro llegar a ver bien… las palabras que escucho normalmente de ella son el saludo para la batalla. ¿Podrías decirle que millhi se siente… muy sola?**

* * *

 **Fuera de la fortaleza**

 **Goku y eclair va corriendo rápidamente a la fortaleza, siendo esperado por los dos.**

 **Eclair: A pesar de esperar a las tropas… ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!**

 **Goku: ¡sí!**

 **Goku: ¡Llego el lecheroooooooooo!**

 **Eclair y los soldados quedaron sorprendidos preguntándose, porque el saiyajin dijo.**

 **Eclair: ¡Pero que rayos se te ocurre decir héroe idiota! No me gusta admitir esto, pero las tropas del príncipe galia son de elite. Sera muy difícil hacer frente a un enorme número de soldados en un campo de batalla abierto.**

 **Goku: ¡lo siento pero tenía ganas de decir eso! Ya veo pero yo tengo una técnica poderosa que sirve para eso. Ka-meeee-haaaa-meeeee-haaaaaaaaaa (goku disparon su famosa técnica el Kame Hame Ha liberado un poderosa onda de ki hacia los soldados)**

 **La ponderosa onda de energía golpeo a los soldados y destruyo la puerta si problemas, eclair quedo asombrada preguntándose de cómo una técnica como esa existe ya que es muy poderosa.**

 **Eclair: sin embargo, hubo un tiempo… que alguien paso por cientos de soldados de caballería… ese caballero legendario llego a la cabeza del enemigo solo.**

 **Goku: ¿En serio?**

 **Eclair: si tomas esta consideración, tendrás que enfrentarte solo a un centenar de enemigos. Acaso este héroe esta al mismo nivel de poder que la condesa d'Arquien- dijo eclair murmurado para ella misma.**

 **Goku: eso lo hare, y te demostrare mis habilidades. También tenemos el apoyo de rico.**

 **Eclair y goku: ¡No es que no debamos hacerlo!**

 **Eclair: ¡pero si no lo hacemos, no vamos a llegar a tiempo!**

 **Goku: la distancia mínima de viaje a la velocidad máxima… ¡vamos por ello! – dice goku e eclair al unísono.**

 **Soldado galette: ¡Es la capitana orejas caídas y el héroe! ¡Realmente vienen… y dirigiéndose directamente a nosotros!**

 **Soldado galette 2: ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos entonces ataque idiotas! ¡Arqueros! ¡Abra fuego!**

 **Los soldados observaron que muchos ataques artilleros cae desde el cielo, el ataque es de color rosa. Las múltiples bolas de energía chocaron con los soldados.**

 **Soldado galette 2: ¡No me digas que tenía una "artillería" pesada!**

* * *

 **En un mini bosque**

 **La linda rico se encontraba escondida usado la energía de flognar y dispara ataques artilleros. Oculto en unos árboles protegiendo a rico era una copia creada por el saiyajin.**

 **Rico: ¡Por supuesto que sí! Jefa del instituto Biscotti de la investigación académica, ¡Ricotta Elmar!**

 **Detrás de rico apareció El emblema de ricota, preparado otro ataque artillero. Quince cañones dispara poderosos rayo de energía hacia el cielo, los ataques les dieron a más soldados.**

 **Rico: ¡Soy la especialista en artillería principal en el campo de batalla!**

* * *

 **Con goku**

 **Esta la condesa Brioche d'Arquien viendo divertida y "dándose" cuenta que le pareció impresiónate la técnica. Yukikaze está algo sorprendida y está sonriendo divertida viendo con maestra.**

 **Brioche d'Arquien: jajaja esto es increíble. Aunque no estoy segura de quien es quien, porque es de noche, parece que los jóvenes caballeros están trabajado muy duro.**

 **-La condesa le pasa, el telescopio a yukikaze.**

 **Yukikaze: Pero oyakata-sama, parece que la guerra es entre Biscotti y Galette. ¿No deberíamos ayudar también?**

 **Brioche d'Arquien: los jóvenes se divierten luchando entre sí. Los adultos no deberían meterse en esas cosas. Voy a descansar y disfrutar del espectáculo.**

 **Brioche d'Arquien agarro un poco de vino o agua, tomado ese líquido disfrutado dl espectáculo.**

* * *

 **En el escenario**

 **Lorrain le mete otro pergamino después de haber agarrado el que tenía homura.**

 **Lorrain: por favor Homura entrega esta carta a tu maestra… ¡tan pronto como sea posible!**

 **-La perrita corre rápido para llevar el mensaje.**

* * *

 **Con goku y eclair**

 **Goku y eclair entraron por la puerta destruida, y observa que los esperan 200 soldados enemigos de galette.**

 **¡Esta es una gran bienvenida! – dice el saiyajin a los soldados de galette.**

 **Eclair: ¡No lo diría de otra!**

 **Goku y eclair se bajaron del ave que montaba, atacado a los múltiples soldados dejándolo noqueados mientras siendo observados por la princesa. El saiyajin ataca con los ojos cerrados a los soldados de galette, que no era rival para él.**

 **Goku: ¡Bien!**

 **Eclair: ¡Esa es la forma de hacerlo!**

 **La princesa está preocupada viendo en una pantalla que muestra la batalla, de eclair y goku con los soldados. Banon se dio cuenta que viene alguien, ya que escucho los pasos abriendo los ojos.**

 **Entra gaul a la habitación donde se encuentra la princesa milhiore.**

 **¡Hola, Princesa! -dice el príncipe gaul de galette, saludado alegremente a la princesa.**

 **¡Príncipe, gaul! -le dice sorprendida hermosa princesa de Biscotti.**

 **Oh, quédate ahí. Siento haberte secuestrado tan repentinamente. – le dice el príncipe mientras los cachorros se acerca a los pies, el muestra una cara de disculpa.**

 **Gaul: sin embargo, tenía mis razones.**

 **Milhiore: ya veo.**

 **Lo siento, pero permíteme luchar con tu héroe solo por esta vez. El pago y las demás cosas las hare más adelante.**

 **Entiendo. -Le dice princesa al príncipe de galette.**

 **Gracias. Bueno, entonces me voy.**

* * *

 **Campo de batalla**

 **Goku golpea a cincuenta soldados dándoles fuertes patadas, golpes con el basto de metal y golpes, en el estómago el pecho el rostro y las piernas. Eclair está sorprendida al ver que el héroe saiyajin, es muy fuerte y ágil al darle una paliza.**

 **Godwin: jajajaja ¡La capitana de los caballeros imperiales guardines de Biscotti y el héroe no son nada de que temer! Estoy impresionado por tu fuerza héroe, ya que dejaste inconsciente a 50.**

 **Goku: tenemos que avanzar y rescatar a la princesa de una vez.**

 **Eclair: si eso ya lo sé, ya que debemos apurarnos.**

 **Goku: El apoyo de artillería que hizo rico se ha detenido, que crees que le abra pasado.**

 **Eclair: No pudo hacer nada, y quizás la rodearo… -susurraron goku y eclair lo que se dice.**

* * *

 **Con ricota**

 **Rico estaba llorado y moviendo una pequeña bandera blanca de rendición, al ser atrapada y acorralada.**

 **¡Me rindo! – decía la pequeña rico acorralada.**

 **Soldado galette: ahora ya no tiene oportunidad la capitana orejas caídas, y el héroe des Biscotti.**

 **Yo no estaría tan seguros soldados, ya que goku y eclair lo podrá derrotar. –todos escucharon una voz desconocida escondida preguntándose de donde viene la voz de esa persona.**

 **Soldado galette: yo no estaría tan seguro con lo que dices.**

 **Aparece la copia de goku por detrás de los soldados, golpeándolos con un ataque karateka en el cuello noqueándolos y dejándolos como bolas de gato.**

 **Goku copia: eso estuvo cerca fue una buena idea la que se me ocurrió, al mí yo crearme a mí que soy una copia.**

 **Rico: si los tomamos por sorpresas gracias, a ese inteligente plan que sete ocurrió.**

* * *

 **Con goku**

 **Eclair: Las tropas de artillería son impotentes cuando avanza hacia las tropas regulares, hacia ellos. Ella debe ser premiada por ser capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo.**

 **Goku: no te preocupes yo había planeado algo, si algo así pasara para proteger a rico en caso de que pasara.**

 **Eclair: a que te refieres con eso héroe, dime que fue lo que hiciste.**

 **Goku: mejor dejemos eso, y sigamos ya que debemos rescatar a la princesa.**

 **Eclair: si verdad.**

 **Godwin: El héroe ha sido llamado por nuestro maestro, el príncipe galial. Llévenlo a la plaza. Sin embargo, no queremos a la capitana de los caballeros imperiales guardianes. Te voy a perdonar si te rindes.**

 **Eclair: ¡Me niego a rendirme!**

 **Godwin se enojó para luego agarra una hacha de guerra con cadena que está sujeta a una bola de metal, que le dio uno de su soldados.**

 **Godwin: Entonces… ¡voy a tener que darte una lección de dolor!**

 **¡Eclair!**

 **¡Héroe!**

 **¿Qué? –dice eclair preguntándole al héroe.**

 **Goku: ¿Qué? tu primero.**

 **Eclair: Bien, escucha con atención.**

 **Goku: tú "también".**

 **Goku y eclair: ¡Me quedare aquí, ve tu primero! - ¡Eh! – los dos se sorprendieron porque repitieron lo mismo.**

 **Goku: ¿Por qué decimos lo mismos?**

 **Eclair: ¡Esa es mi línea! ¡Héroe retrasado!**

 **Goku: ¡solo tienes que irte y ya, yo me encargo de todos! ¡Este lugar es peligroso, y sería difícil para ti! ¡Además tú debes saber el diseño de la fortaleza en su interior mejor que yo eclair!**

 **Eclair: ¡No hay manera de que puedas manejar esta situación tan difícil deteniendo el avance de las tropas! ¡Solo entra ahora!**

 **Goku: ¡No puedo dejarte sola a ti eclair en este tipo de situación, siendo rodeado por muchos soldados.**

 **Eclair: ¡Dije que te fueras de una vez!**

 **¡Dejame en este lugar eclair y tu ve!**

 **¡Solo que irte y ya héroe! ¡Acaso no vas a cambiar de idea eclair de una buena vez! – le dice el saiyajin criado en la tierra a la chica con una cara seria.**

 **-Godwin se enoja completamente que lo ignore el héroe y eclair. El general se enoja y grita de enojo, por ser ignorada…**

 **Godwin: ¡maldita sea mocosos! ¡Dejen de disfrutar de su conversación y vean en la situación en la que están!**

 **Godwin iba atacar a eclair con la bola medieval, el saiyajin la atrapa con una de sus manos si mucho esfuerzo y mostrado una cara seria. Goku patea al general unos centímetros y empuja el arma.**

 **Godwin: teniendo por delante a más de un centenar de guerreros Galette y a mí que aras… jajaja buen golpe, nos enfrentamos a un héroe que no le importa quedarse y luchar él solo, y una niña que solamente es aprendiz. Si crees que me puedes resistir aquí mismo. ¡Entonces adelante!**

 **Levanta su hacha preparado para atacarlos a ambos, de una vez. Goku detiene el hacha sorprendiendo a todos, al ver que lo hizo con las manos desnudas, Godwin se dio cuenta atrás que alguien envió un ataque de energía poderoso. Movió su hacha que estaba siendo sujetada por el saiyajin, y bloquea el poderoso ataque de energía de color violeta. Lo desvía hacia el cielo, girado el ataque.**

 **Dejo de brillar el arma que fue cargada con energía, que había sido enviada para atacar a godwin. Eclair y se fijó de quien es la espada que se había usado.**

 **Eclair: esa katana es…**

 **D'Arquien: Siento haber interferido. Oh, cuanto tiempo si verte, Eclair. Haz crecido desde la última vez que te vi.**

 **Arriba de uno de los murros esta la hermosa condesa** **d'Arquien, con homura la mensajera.**

 **Eclair tenía un leve sonrojo y le brilla los ojos, al ver de nuevo a la condesa d'Arquien.**

 **¡Condesa d'Arquien! – decía emocionada la adorable de eclair, al ver a la condesa.**

 **Godwin: ¿d'Arquien?**

 **Correcto. Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, héroe. – decía d'Arquien feliz viendo a eclair y a goku, mientras se quita el sobrero que lleva, también se quita la capa que lleva.**

 **Como un caballero independiente de los Caballeros de Biscotti… y la cabeza del cuerpo ninja… ¡Soy Brioche D'Arquien! – he aceptado una solicitud de rolan el jefe de caballeros, ¡Así que estoy aquí para ayudar!**

 **Homura: auuuuuuuuuuu.**

 **La condesa les muestra el pergamino, que le había dado a homura.**

 **Goku: ¡T-Ten cuidado arriba!**

 **-Los arqueros dispara algunas flechas hacia condesa.**

 **D'Arquien: ¡Monsoju, rokkuu, ichimonji! (slash individual de aire horizontal) – hace una postura concentrado energía de flognar de color morado, ella hace un poderoso corte cortado una torre y eliminado a los arqueros.**

 **Goku se sorprendió de ver que D'Arquien corto una parte de la fortaleza.**

 **¡Oh, me salvaste, héroe! – dice feliz y despreocupada la condesa, al saiyajin.**

 **¡N-No fue nada D'Arquien-san!**

 **Oh, todavía estaba en medio de mi presentación. Erm… ¿Dónde había quedado?**

 **Homura: guaA.**

 **D'Arquien: bueno, lo que sea. Un asistente no deseado aparece. Ahora vamos a… -fuegos artificiales explota detrás de ella. ¡Tener un lucha justa!**

* * *

 **Fuera de la fortaleza**

 **Los soldados de Galette se preguntan de dónde, sale esos fuegos artificiales.**

 **Soldado de Galette: ¿Fuego artificiales? ¿A quién se le ocurrió esa estúpida idea?**

 **Los soldados no le respondieron ya que fueron derrotados, convirtiéndolos en bolas de pelo o bola de gato. Se muestra a la hermosa y sexy yukikaze la que provoco, que los soldados explotaran, teniendo los oojos cerrados.**

 **Yukikaze: soy del servicio secreto de los caballeros de biscotti- abre los ojos yukikaze.**

 **Soldado de Galette: ¿en qué momento?**

 **Yukikaze: me gustaría terminar mi frase… ¡Mon shoncle! ¡Sello Knuckle!**

 **Aparece un emblema de color amarrillo, para luego de concentrar energía y moverse rápido a una velocidad rápido.**

 **Yukikaze: Estilo Yukikaze, la técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡horyuu Rengeshun! (patada y puño impulsante) – yukikaze golpe rápido y fuerte al soldado, tomado por sorpresa, dándole una patada poderosa de energía de color dorado.**

 **Lo envió al cielo con ese poderoso ataque, ella apareció arriba del preparándose para atacarlo, saca un pequeño cuchillo ninja de su vestido. -¡Zan! – lo apuñala en el pecho tirándolo al suelo, ella cae parada bien.**

 **Yukikaze: En primer lugar, en nombre de los caballeros de Biscotti de cuerpo ninja, soy, Yukikaze panettone. ¡Nin! – la marca desaparece.**

 **Rico: ¡yukki-¡ - llega corriendo rico con la copia del saiyajin a donde esta ellos, teniendo fuegos artificiales en las bolsas.**

 **Rico: ¡Tengo muchos fuegos artificiales y artillería!**

 **Goku copia: aquí tenemos todos estos fuegos artificiales y artillería.**

 **Yukikaze: bien hecho, rico y copia de héroe. Ah por cierto, puse a los soldados que me tenían cautiva a dormir. Tal vez sería mejor que le ayudemos mas tarde.**

 **Goku copia: no te preocupes yo tengo unas semillas especiales.**

 **La copia carga a la pequeña rico en su espalda fuerte, ella sostiene las bolsas y se agarra, aunque esta sonrojada y nerviosa.**

 **Yukikaze: ¡Entonces rico, debemos ir ayudar a la Maestra, Eclair, y los demás!**

 **Goku y rico: ¡Entendido, Yukki!**

 **Goku copia vuela fácilmente, y yukikaze salta dando un fuerte salto concentrado energía.**

 **Goku copia: buoh hay mucho soldados, debeos preparar eso.**

 **Yukkikaze: Oh, realmente lo vamos a hacer.**

 **Rico: ¡Una lluvia de granadas como entrada haría una gran explosión!**

 **Yukkikaze y copia de goku: y hay más aquí. – ellos tres suelta el contenido de la bolsa, tirársela a los soldados.**

 **Goku, rico y yukikaze: Técnica de artillería al estilo goku, rico y yukkikaze, ¡Florecimiento completo de flores enormes! –juntaron sus manos que se veía sus emblemas poderoso, de color rosa, amarrillo y negro.**

 **Las bombas explotaron menormente, por la combinación., las explosiones golpearon a los soldados.**

* * *

 **Con goku**

 **Goku: eclair… Es… ¡es una locura no lo crees!**

 **¡Cállate y corre héroe! – se montaron en las aves en las que estaban.**

 **Condesa d'Arquien. ¡Eclair Martinozzi, por aquí!**

 **Condesa d'Arquien: sí. – ella blande su espada atacado a los soldados de galette.**

 **¡Nos adelantaremos para salvar a la princesa! – le grita eclair a la condesa d'arquien.**

 **Entendido. Realiza tus deberes como desees. – ella esquiva fácilmente a los soldados que la estaba atacado por la espalda.**

 **Condesa d'Arquien: yukikaze y yo nos encargaremos de esto.**

 **Blande su espada usado energía y eliminado unos cuantos soldados.**

 **Ella sonríe para luego mirar y acerca su espada contra godwin- ¡Déjelo en nuestras manos!**

* * *

 **En otro lado**

 **La princesa leo está enojada con su hermano, gaul.**

 **Leonmitchelli: gaul… es un idiota, El solo siguió adelante y la secuestro.**

 **A la princesa la está equipado con su armadura dos lindas maid a ella está preparada para ir adonde esta su hermano. Ella habla con violet que está detrás de una cortina.**

 **Violet: rougue debería haber está a su lado, pero parece que el príncipe se adelantó y se llevó a cabo este acto sucio. Lo siento.**

 **Leonmitchelli: esta nación y los planes de su gobernarte… ¡¿Cómo puedo dejar que un chico nos lleve a la ruina?!**

* * *

 **Con Goku**

 **Goku rompe una pared y entra en una parte del castillo.**

 **Gaul: ¡Hola! Debes de ser el héroe de Biscotti. Yo soy galette-**

 **Goku: hola soy son goku, pero bueno si quieres luchar ve.**

 **Goku corre con el ave montada, gaul sonrió. Gaul agarra un arma preparadose.**

 **Gaul: Así que vas avenir como quería, eso es lo que quería para divertirme luchado. – gaul salta y se monta sobre una ave como la de goku.**

 **Goku lo golpe con su bastón y gaul lo bloquea, divertido.**

 **¡Lo siento pero tendré que tener una batalla rápida, aunque me gustaría probar tus habilidades y tener un batalla para divertirme! –dice el saiyajin a gaul sabiendo que hay poco tiempo, y debe terminar.**

 **¡Voy a volver a casa con la princesa!**

 **Gaul: jajaja bien. ¡Inténtalo y veamos si puedes!**

* * *

 **Con eclair**

 **Eclair se encontró a las tres hermosa miembros de genoise, que la esperaba, para detnerla y no vaya donde esta gauru.**

 **Eclair: después de todo aparecieron las tres idiotas.**

 **Vert FarBreton: ¿A quién llamas idiotas? – la chica de orejas de conejo se enojó, por decirles conejo.**

 **Noir VinoCacao: los que llaman idiota a los demás son los verdaderos idiotas.**

 **Jaune Clafouti: ¡Es verdad baka baka (idiota) baka!**

 **Eclair: Lidiar con idiotas como ustedes me da mucho dolor de cabeza…**

 **Noir levanta su espada apuntado hacia eclair- ya que eres el caballero imperial guardián, no nos contendremos, yo, Noir VinoCacao te detendré, - activa su caño de sello en su mano derecha preparándose.**

 **¡Lo mismo digo yo, Vert FarBreton! – está preparado su arco apuntado hacia eclair, mientras sonríe, activado un caño de emblema.**

 **Vert FarBreton: ¡Eeclair-chan, tendrás una lucha justa contra nosotras! – cierra el ojo derecho sonriendo vert.**

 **¡A pesar de que es tres contra uno! ¡Yo, jaune Clafouti, daré lo mejor de mí! – dice alegre jaune a eclair mientras carga un enorme martillo hacha con cadena.**

 **Caballero de Biscotti y capitana de los caballeros guardianes imperiales… Soy Eclair Martinozzi… - activa el caño de sello, que aparece detrás de ella, preparándose con sus espadas. ¡Voy a pasarlas y seguiré mi camino!**

* * *

 **Con goku**

 **Está peleado con gaul usado el basto golpeándose, gaul le hizo un pequeño corte en la camisa. Gaul también recibió un corte en la camisa, al recibir el ataque.**

 **Gaul: como un caballero, estas bien entrenado.**

 **Goku: jajaja es divertido esta lucha… Espérame, enseguida princesa te rescatare, pronto iré… muy pronto, – goku pensó eso ya que sabe que tiene que apurarse.**

 **La princesa estaba viendo desde la pantalla la batalla, entre el héroe y el príncipe gaul.**

 **¡Realmente la salvare! – goku gira el bastón de metal preparándose.**

 **Punto De Vista del eclair**

 **Nuestra batalla para recuperar a la princesa ha empezado gracias al "estúpido" héroe. La batalla en la fortaleza mion es una batalla caótica contra el general godwin, la condesa darukian, yukki y rico se vieron involucradas.**

 **Estoy ocupada con genoise. ¡Héroe vete a salvar a la princesa de una vez!**

* * *

 **Con goku**

 **Se ataca el saiyajin y gauru atacándose con las armas estado montados sobre las aves, que muestra una cara seria.**

 **¡Regrésame a la princesa gauru!**

 **¡Ja inténtalo si puedes héroe!**

 **Corre rápido atacándose y bloque con el arma que usa. Se está empujado emocionados mientras luchan.**

* * *

 **Con eclair**

 **Jaune mueve su arma atacado a eclair, quien salta esquivado el ataque destruyo un muro.**

 **Jaune: ¡Noir! –grita a su compañera noir, volteándose para que ataque.**

 **Noir apareció atrás de eclair que está arriba en el cielo, tiene algunas dagas en sus manos que laza hacia la caballera de la guardia real.**

 **Noir: ¡entendido!**

 **Eclair desvió algunas dagas usado energía blandiendo sus espadas, aterriza y cae algunas de las armas enviadas de noir y eclair se mueve esquivándolos saltado y dando volteretas. Se chocó con un murron saltado y algunas de las dagas destruyeron el murron**

 **Noir: ¡Vert! – ella llama a su otra compañera vert.**

 **Ella está cargado una poderosa flecha en su arco, se está acumulado la energía que es de color verde en la flecha.**

 **Vert: ¡Ok!**

 **Dispara la flecha que va velozmente, eclair se voltea sorprendida, ella bloquea el poderoso choque de la flecha con sus espadas. Eclair le costó bloquear la flecha de energía, que se desvió destruyendo una parte de un edificio. Eclair está respirado cansada al ser atacada por tres enemigos, ella sola y ella mira a las tres chicas que la tiene "difícil" para eclair.**

 **Las genoise, la unidad de confianza del príncipe galia… - eclair imagina a las hermosas chicas en traje de baño jugado, divertidas en una playa. Normalmente, podrías decir que estas tres parece idiotas… pero si estas están pelean en una batalla. Son realmente fuertes.**

* * *

 **Con goku**

 **Se golpe con sus armas, bloqueado cualquier que envié el otro. Los choque que causaba sus armas golpeándose una contra la otra, es muy poderosa**

 **Ambos sonreía divertidos de la emoción, hasta que se dieron cuenta que sus armas se rompieron en dos.**

 **Gaul. Qué bien. -Tira lo que queda de su arma rota al suelo preparándose. Eres lo suficiente bueno para tener mi aprobación. Gaul se baja del ave que montaba, para luego tocarlo un poco asu ave. Sin embargo, me gustaría que utilizaras algo más interesante. El ave se mueve corriendo de ahí dejado a su amo.**

 **Gaul: Nuestra batalla es una actuación. Gaul activa su cañón emblema que es de color verde preparado un poder. La fuerza, fa forma, el poder… Estos son los requisitos para ser un guerrero. ¡Y tener un gran poder espiritual como estén! ¡Liberación de poder! Shishiou souga ¡Garra doble de león!**

 **Ataco a goku con esas poderosas garras del ataque de gaul, el tiro lo que quedo del armar para luego bloquear el ataque con sus brazos. El saiyajin fue tirado del ave donde estaba montado el saiyan, gaul le dan múltiples golpes al saiyajin.**

 **Gaul: tenrai ¡Circulo! -el ataque envió al saiyajin al aire, dejándolo indefenso para atacarlo, salta del techo para parearlo. Rakusai chin ¡Explosión Aérea! – patea al saiyajin enviándolo al suelo. ¡Eh! – uso a goku como tabla de surf y choca contra con un muro, golpeándose con el muro también, algo de sangre le sale de la nariz.**

 **Gaul: jajajajaja ¿Qué tal? ¡Un combo con las garra doble de león, y el círculo aéreo de explosión! Esa técnica te ha de haber matado. Se acabó.**

 **Goku: haaaaaaaaaa grahh – goku hace temblar todo el planeta, y se sorprendió al ver gaul al escuchar una "explosión" y que tiemble todo. Goku aparece al lado de gaul caminado tranquilamente moviendo su cuello con una de sus manos, tronándolo y gaul ve a muestra goku con la camisa y capa destruido. Quedado con el chaleco rojo y mostrado unas pocas heridas en el saiyajin.**

 **¡Sabes no debes cantar victoria tan pronto, gaul! Debo decir que fue un buen movimiento los que usaste, ya que me heriste un poco al tomarme por sorpresa. –goku se quita las ropas que usaba una camisa y la capa, quedado con el chaleco.**

 **Gauru: ¿Eh? Espera, ese fue mi movimiento final. ¿Por qué sigues de pie? ¿Eres un monstruo? –le dice gaul quien esta analizado y viendo como no recibió mucho daño.**

 **Goku: claro que no soy un monstruo, si soy un saiyajin y además tu ataque lo bloque concentrado energía.**

 **Gauru: saiya que, s-saiyajin que es eso mejor sigamos, ya que estoy emocionado jajaja. Pensamiento gauru: este tipo hizo un buen movimiento para bloquear mi ataque.**

 **Gauru: héroe idiota, es increíble que me bloquearas y debo decirte antes que las gentes de otros reinos no puede convertir se en bolas de animales. Así que no dejes que te golpe tan fácilmente héroe…**

 **Goku: jajajaja sigamos ahora mismo ya que esto me emociona. – goku se coloca en posición tortuga kame seni, moviéndose unos metros. ¡No hay porque preocuparse gauru y sigamos! Creo que estoy empezado a entender, ¡El poder Espiritual es algo como esto!**

 **Goku concentra energía, canalizado su energía espiritual y recoge dos trozos del bastón roto. Aparece el caño de sello detrás del saiyajin de color negro y azul, la energía se concentra en las dos partes del arma rota… gauru se sorprende al ver, lo rápido que el héroe concentró energía espiritual.**

 **Goku Mueve las partes del arma que brilla del color negro y azul, haciéndolos bailar moviéndolos. Las armas brilla teniendo energía del saiyajin en ellos.**

 **¡Tengo que darme prisa o de lo contrario no podremos llegar a tiempo para el concierto! ¡Todo el mundo la esta esperado a escuchar el canto de la princesa!**

 **¿Eh? ¿Concierto? –gauru está totalmente sorprendido, al darse cuenta de su error al secuestrar a la princesa.**

 **¡Aquí voy! Grita el saiyajin moviéndose a una velocidad que no se puede ver al ojo humano al ser de la luz, aparece frente de gauru golpeándolo en el estómago y tirándolo a un pilar.**

 **¡Oye espera, espera, héroe! – dice gauru quien se había levantado del suelo. ¿Cuál concierto? – le pregunta gauru al héroe trado de bloquear sus poderosos ataques, se destruye algo del suelo ya que goku uso una poderosa energía.**

* * *

 **En otra parte del castillo mion**

 **Los único que está en pie son la condesa darukian y godwin quienes se miran, viendo quien hace el primer movimiento. Godwin muestra una cara de enojo, al ver la actitud relajada de la darukian.**

 **¡Oyakata-sama! ¡Tenemos un gran problema! ¡Se acerca refuerzos! –observa ellos dos que yukikaze le grita que viene refuerzos, y rico esta observado junto a la hermosa rubia.**

 **¿Cuántos? –le pregunta darukian a rico y yukikaze, para saber.**

 **Rico: Son… Solo una persona.**

 **Leonmitchelli corre montada sobre una ave, que está corriendo rápidamente ella esta enoja en su cara se muestra que le quiere dar una lección. Ella usa las misma ropas que uso en el combate, y tiene un escudo en su brazo izquierdo.**

 **¡Princesa leo viene sola! –rico a condesa darukian que viene la princesa león.**

 **Leonmitchelli: ¡Abre la puerta!**

 **Un soldado corrió rápido abriéndole la puerta a la princesa leo, soldado Galette: ¡sí! – la puerta se abrió entrado la princesa leo, godwin se inclinó ante ella.**

 **Godwin: ¡Su Majestad!**

 **Leonmitchelli: Mi querida princesa leo, ha pasado tiempo.**

 **Cuanto tiempo, condesa darukian. – le dice la princesa leo a la condesa darukian, al encontrarse después de tiempo. Pero no me llames princesa, ahora soy el gobernante.**

 **Me disculpo. Dice la condesa darukian a la princesa leo.**

 **S-Su Majestad esto fue… por favor, quítate, darukian. – dice la princesa leo, que había bajado del ave que estaba montado. Tengo que hablar con galia.**

 **Lo siento mucho. Pero esto es una batalla. En estos momentos estoy como protector para los jóvenes quienes están dentro. Darukian se colocó la espada en el cuello relajada, mientras habla con la princesa.**

 **Por lo tanto, tendré que vencerte… sí. No me subestime darukian. ¡Soy poderosa… y más que tú! – la princesa leo activo el sello usado algo de energía dándole electricidad su arma.**

 **La condesa canalizo también energía en su espada, que es de color violeta preparándose para combatir. Seré tu oponente.**

 **Ambas chicas se mueve velozmente chocado sus armas, y provocado una colisión poderosa.**

* * *

 **En el concierto**

 **Hay unos pocos de los espectadores, que está viniendo y esta esperado que rescate a la princesa.**

 **Ciudadano: Parece que la batalla en la fortaleza aun continua. Un padre lleva unos bocadillos a su familia, que lo esperaba, ahí mismo sentados.**

 **Esposa: dios. Si es así, la princesa no podrá llegar a tiempo.**

 **Hija: ¡¿Qué?!**

 **Hijo: ¿No vamos a escuchar cantar a la princesa?**

 **Papa: Bueno, el caballero del ejército y el héroe están trabajado duro.**

 **Madre: Vamos a seguir esperado.**

 **Hijo e hija: ¡Esta bien!**

* * *

 **Mion Fortaleza**

 **La princesa leo blande su arma atacado a la condesa darukian, quien bloquea el ataque poderoso con su brazo que tenía una protección en el brazo derecho. Algo del suelo se rompió por el poderoso choque de poder.**

 **Golpea a la princesa leo con su espada fuertemente, y ella lo bloquea con su escudo deteniendo el ataque, algo del suelo se rompió bajado.**

 **Chocan sus armas tratado de provocar que una de las dos pierda, se mira fijo en el rostro en una mirada de enojo.**

 **Por cierto, leo-sama, He oído que en repetidas ocasiones impide las invasiones de nuestro país.**

 **¿Por qué te importa? Solo son guerras de entretenimiento para galette.**

 **Tus continuas invasiones preocupan mucho a nuestros caballeros. Se refiere los eventos ordinarios… Como los conciertos que celebramos.**

 **La princesa se enoja empujado a la condesa darukian, ya que le esta preguntado porque hace esas guerras. -¡¿Qué tiene eso que ver con migo?!**

 **Además de eso, piensa en los eventos que tiene la inu-hime (princesa perro). Como la batalla de patatas… o alguna batalla que tenga origen en el mar. ¡¿Acaso no hay sangre ahí?!**

 **Darukian: Bueno, parece que se divierte mucho.**

 **Ambas chicas se separaron rápidamente moviéndose, preparándose para volver a atacar.**

 **Leonmitchelli: Nunca dije que no fuera divertido.**

 **La princesa suelta su escudo para solo atacarla con su arma que usa.**

 **Lo que estoy diciendo, es que no pueden ser resueltos fácilmente.**

 **Bueno, nuestra princesa aún tienen un largo camino por recorrer. Sin embargo, con la edad y la experiencia… algún día se convertirá en uno de las mejores gobernantes. Así que, por el momento-**

 **Eso es… si eso funcionara… solo así… -lo dice la princesa bajado la mirada melancólicamente, por las palabras de darukian.**

 **¿Princesa leo?**

 **La princesa cambia su cara mostrado una cara enojada, queriendo terminar.**

 **¡Basta de charlas! No importa lo que me digan… ¡Voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera!**

 **La princesa leo activo el caño de sello preparado, acabar a darukian de una vez.**

 **Ella corre velozmente a donde esta darukian, usado la energía en su arma. Darukian trata de bloquearla, pero lo único que logro fue que su arma se rompiera volado la hoja del arma hacia el cielo. Darukian sale volado por el ataque, golpeándose contra un muro y rompiéndose su ropa, quedado un traje negro y cayendo al suelo la chica.**

 **La princesa leo esta exhalado cansada al usar esa poderosa energía. Darukian en el suelo levanta un pequeña bandera blanco de rendición.**

 **Bien hecho. Me rindo.**

 **La princesa leo tira su arma y se muestra que está enojada, al querer darle una lección a su hermano.**

 **Ven conmigo, godwin.**

 **¡S-Si!**

 **Godwin corre detrás de la princesa siguiéndola hacia adelante fielmente, teniéndole miedo.**

 **E-Eso fue genial, su majestad. El acabar contra el caballero muy fácilmente…**

 **Deja de molestar. Solo estaba utilizado un 20% de su poder. Solo me dejo pasar.**

 **E-Eso fue...**

 **Yo solo use un 30% de mi máximo. No, yo diría 25%.**

 **Sí.**

 **La princesa leo patea una puerta de un patio, al llegar sorprendió a eclair y Génoise quienes se voltearon.**

* * *

 **Dentro de la fortaleza**

 **El héroe y gauru sigue combatiendo ferozmente, pero el príncipe le cuesta combatir contra el saiyajin que no está usado su máximo poder. Hay chipas y electricidad que sale por el choque hace entre sus armas, para derrotarse.**

 **Oye, ¿Dices que van a tener un concierto? ¿En serio?**

 **¡Es lo que he estado tratado de decirte!**

 **¡Estúpidas de Génoise! ¡Otra vez hicieron un trabajo mal!**

 **¡¿Qué es lo que estas murmurado gauru?!**

 **Ambos escuchan una explosión, abriéndose un muro goku y gauru dejaron de combatir. Se muestra a la princesa leo y godwin quien tiene en sus manos a las miembros de genoise, las tres chicas tiene un enorme cinco en la cabeza. Ella se mostraba enojada hacia su hermano.**

 **¡Estúpidos par de idiotas!**

 **Leonmitchelli: ¡galial! ¡Y el héroe idiota de Biscotti!**

 **¡H-Hermana! –grita asustado galial, al ver lo enojada que están.**

 **¡¿Oye a quien le dices idiota mitchelle-chan?!**

 **¿Por qué están jugando en una zona de guerra?**

 **¡Si lo sentimos! –grita apenados mientras se inclina su cabeza, ante ella en señal de vergüenza.**

 **Eclair estaba sorprendida por lo que vio, al ver como estaba tan enojada la reina de galette.**

* * *

 **Pasillos de donde está la princesa millhiore**

 **La reina león esta caminado en compañía de los otros adonde esta la princesa.**

 **Rouge Piedmont: leo-sama, lamento lo de hoy. – le dice la maid rouge caminado cerca de ella, ella esta apenada por no detener al príncipe. Nunca imagine que sería así.**

 **Está bien. Todo es culpa de esos dos bakas (idiotas). -Goku y galial tenía un chicho en la cabeza y la está siguiendo deprimidos.**

 **Leonmitchelli: ¡Voy a entrar!**

 **Millhiore: ¡Leo-sama! Em… ha sido un largo vi-**

 **Lo siento, princesa Millhiore. Es una vergüenza haber interferido su fiesta de ganadores.**

 **La princesa Millhiore se da cuenta que las genoise, el héroe y gauru tiene un chico y esta apenados.**

 **Pido disculpa por mi falta de rudeza con mi hermano… por ignorar las circunstancias y secuestrarla.**

 **Millhiore: No, es solo que… el "príncipe" galial no sabía-**

 **La princesa leo camina derecho del sillón de la habitación, dándole la espalda a la princesa**

 **Leonmitchelli: Voy a pensar en pagarte de otra manera. Deberías volver rápidamente.**

 **La princesa baja sus orejas y su mirada esta triste, al ver que su amiga no le muestra cariño ni hablado.**

 **Millhiore: Leo-sama…**

 **Rouge, te encargo el resto.**

 **S-Sí.**

 **La princesa leo se va por una puerta dejado a todos en el salón, donde está la princesa. Está viendo desde algo parecido a un televisor, si le quedara tiempo para volver a la princesa.**

 **Galial: ¿Llegara a tiempo al concierto?**

 **Eclair: solo falta 20 minutos para que la princesa deba aparecer en el concierto. Tomará al menos una hora, no importa que tan rápido corras no podrás llegar a tiempo.**

 **Galial: ¡No! ¿Qué he hecho? – dice gauru totalmente preocupado, rascándose la cabeza muy nervioso.**

 **Millhiore: Umm… Realmente… No te preocupes por eso…**

 **Galial: pero ya sabes…**

 **Vert FarBreton murmurado: Bueno, nos volverá a golpear si despertamos. Así que sigamos inconscientes. Pretender estar inconsciente… Noir VinoCacao: Pretende.**

 **La princesa se voltea viendo al saiyajin, y ella tiene un leve sonrojo al verlo y recordar cuando se besaron. El saiyajin también esta sonrojado al recordar el incidente que paso.**

 **Goku se le ocurrió algo al recordar, cuando gauru uso esa poderosa energía y cuando rico y yukikaze hicieron algo igual.**

 **Goku: umm… ¡princesa, ya se yo la llevare!**

 **Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que, acaba de escuchar de goku abriendo los ojos de sorpresa.**

 **Galial: ¿La llevaras?**

 **Eclair: ¿Cómo?**

 **Goku: Eso es, por supuesto- goku agarra a la princesa colocándosela en la espalda de él, sorprendiendo a todos incluso a la princesa. ¡Con el súper Express del héroe rahhhh ahhhhh! -El cuerpo de goku es rodeado por una energía poderosa que cubrió a la linda poderosa pasándole algo de poder saiyajin. Su cabello se erizo es de color amarrillo, se vuelven azules verdosos, su cola se eriza y se cambia a color amarrillo y su masa muscular incremento.**

 **Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio del saiyajin, ya que se dieron cuenta que al usar esa poderosa transformación provoco que temblara el planeta y unos planetas lejanos al sentirse el enorme ki.**

 **Las chicas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que ahora es más lindo el saiyajin. Las habitación se había iluminado mas, por la fuerte luz del saiyajin.**

 **Pensamiento de Rouge Piedmont: héroe-sama se ve más lindo en esa forma que tiene, me pregunto que es esa forma y que es el. Es muy lindo héroe el de Biscotti, además de ser alguien fuerte yo tengo ganas de conocerlo.**

 **Pensamiento de eclair: es increíble la energía que irradia este idiota, ya que supera a la condesa y leo-sama. Su energía es bondadosa, calidad, pura y sin deseos de maldad, que es el para tener tal poder.**

 **Pensamiento galial: increíble su poder es superior al de mi hermana, tengo ahora más ganar de incrementar mis fuerzas y volver a luchar con él.**

 **Pensamiento princesa: que es esta calidad, reconfortarle energía que es pura. Que sale del querido héroe de nuestro país, por qué cambio en esa forma tiendo un cambio diferente.**

 **Pensamiento de Jaune Clafouti: ¡buoh es increíble el nivel de poder del héroe, ya que se volvió más fuerte! Él no es normal para tener ese cambio tan drástico.**

 **Pensamiento de Vert FarBreton: impresiónate poder que obtuvo el héroe y también se ve más lindo que antes.**

 **Pensamiento de Noir VinoCacao: vaya es sorprendente ese cambio que obtuvo le dio más poder al héroe, tengo curiosidad de que es.**

 **Goku: ¿umm, príncipe? Lo siento, ¿cuál era tu nombre?**

 **¡Recuérdalo! ¡Es galial!**

 **Me acorde de algo al ver el poder espiritual de galial. ¡Se puede manejar!**

 **Goku concentro poder espiritual, mostrándose la marca de sello en su mano izquierda y algo de energía materializándose en los pieza del saiyajin. Rouge se mueve acercándose a la ventana y la abre, para que salga.**

 **¡Vámonos, princesa! ¡Sujétate bien a mi princesa ya que no quiero que te caigas!**

 **¡Si, héroe! Me sujetare fuerte a ti para no caerme.**

 **Uno…dos… salta goku con la princesa fuera de la habitación, dando un fuerte salto y despegado. ¡Me voy!**

* * *

 **Fuera de la fortaleza**

 **Goku y la princesa está rodeado por una bola de energía, que lo cubre a ambos.**

 **Millhiore: ¡Héroe, eres increíble! ¡Puedes usar gran cantidad de poder espiritual!**

 **Goku: ¡Lo he decidido! ¡Voy a adquirir aún más!**

 **Aterriza al suelo siguiendo corriendo, para luego llegar donde está la condesa darukian. La condesa darukian está sentada junto a unas bolas de animales, tranquilamente.**

 **Darukian: Ya veo. Así que eso era. –la condesa darukian ve derecho dándose cuenta que goku viene corriendo con la princesa en su espalda.**

 **Goku: ¡Condesa darukian!**

 **Millhiore: ¡Brioche! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!**

 **Darukian: ¡Oh, princesa! – la condesa se levanta acercándose un poco. Y el Héroe, también.**

 **Goku: ¡Me iré con la princesa! –pasa rápidamente con las energía que los rodea, eso provoca que se caiga las bolas de animales y sopla un poderoso aire sobre la condesa.**

 **Princesa: ¡Me voy! –la condesa ve cómo se va a una velocidad muy rápida, sorprendiendo a darukian.**

* * *

 **Con goku**

Ellos dos corría muy rápido, la esfera que los rodea se apagó aunque todavía está en súper saiyajin para alumbrar. Algo de energía espiritual esta sobre los pies del saiyan. Mientras corre se acerca la hermosa yukikaze, estado a la derecha de él.

Yukikaze: ¡Nin! ¡Oh, Princesa! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

Millhiore: ¡Yukikaze! Sí.

Es la primera vez que nos vemos, héroe. Líder de la unidad Ninja de caballeros de Biscotti. Soy Yukikaze Panettone.

 **Goku: Es UN placer, conocerte Yukikaze-chan. ¡Vi tus grandes habilidades!**

 **Gracias héroe. Tengo más movimientos aparte de esos. Si deseas podemos, llevar a la princesa por turnos.**

 **Gracias yukikaze, y espero que luchemos para que me demuestres tus habilidades. Pero yo voy a estar bien cargado a la princesa. Creo que corro mucho mejor con ella.**

 **¿Ah, sí? Y si no te preocupes tendremos una batalla otro día héroe.**

 **-Goku sonrió ya esperado ver la habilidades de la chica zorro.**

 **Yo descubrí que el poder espiritual que se emite a través de los sello… se hace más fuerte y poderoso cuando se imagina con claridad. ¿No es así?**

 **Yukikaze: si, porque héroe.**

 **¡Entonces puedo hacer cosas como esta! – goku salta imagina que se materialice una tabla deslizadora, que se termina convocado una enorme tabla deslizadora.**

 **¡Si lo hice! – yukikaze se acerca corriendo sorprendida e impresionada al ver lo fácil que pudo hacer.**

 **Yukikaze: ¡Oh, eso es genial héroe!**

 **Eso quiere decir, yukikaze-chan… no hay necesidad de alardear héroe. Entonces, yukikaze, ¡Me adelantare! - ¿Adelantar? – le pregunta yukikaze como lo ara el héroe.**

 **¡Princesa, sujétese bien! ¡Aumentar velocidad! ¡Vamosssss! –la tabla deslizadora aumento rápidamente, rodeándola energía a la tabla, detrás sale una poderosa energía. Yukikaze se para de correr y ve donde está yendo rápidamente al concierto, ella respira cansada después de correr, teniendo sudor en el rostro.**

* * *

 **Con el saiyajin y la princesa**

 **La princesa tiene los ojos cerrados agarrándose fuerte al héroe en el pecho, después de salir rápidamente.**

 **Princesa, todo está bien ahora. –la princesa abre los ojos dándose cuenta que está en los brazos del saiyajin, al estilo novia y ella se sonroja levemente de estar tan cerca del saiyajin. Goku la baja suavemente sobre de la tabla deslizadora.**

 **Umm, héroe, no te esfuerces demasiado, por favor. ¿Eh? – dice el saiyajin dándose cuenta que esta sonrojada, viéndolo en ese romántico momento junto a las dos lunas llenas que se ve.**

 **Si usas mucho poder mágico, será problemático para ti. Estaré bien princesa no te preocupes, además no estoy usado todo mi poder. Además es mucho más fácil para mí que correr, aunque yo puedo correr más rápido.**

 **¿A qué te refieres con eso héroe, de que no tiene usado tu máximo? –No te preocupes yo te mostrare mis otras transformaciones otro día y además de explicarte que soy. ¡Gracias héroe estaré esperado para que me digas tu historia y de esa transformaciones!**

 **¡Eso are no te preocupes princesa!**

 **Goku le sonríe cariñosamente a la hermosa princesa, por su preocupación. Ella se sentó mientras esta viajado tranquilamente.**

 **Millhiore: Umm… estimado héroe, ¿Si? –Tengo algo que decirte… ¿Si? – dice el saiyajin criado en la tierra. Solo soy una tonta gobernante de Biscotti. Los caballeros que están ahorita, estaban antes con mi padre el gobernante.**

 **En otro lado mientras habla ellos dos, en la mansión mion, fuera eclair saluda con respeto a darukian, y habla un poco.**

 **Soy una principiante y un fracasó como gobernante. Por, eso he causado tantos problemas, héroe. Dice melancólicamente la gobernante de Biscotti.**

 **Goku la agarra de la cintura, parándola y sorprendiéndola que la levantara.**

 **No, para nada princesa. No es ninguna molestia para mí que me hayas llamado. ¡Con el solo estar aquí, tuve la oportunidad de adquirir una gran experiencia y nuevos amigos! – le sonríe el saiyajin felizmente a la princesa.**

 **¡También tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una princesa muy linda! – el saiyajin se dio cuenta que ella está sonriendo feliz, para luego sonrojarse.**

 **Está bien ser un principiante. ¡Soy un héroe principiante al que se le ha creado una nueva historia aquí! -Le dice el saiyajin, mientras le agarra la cintura para no caerse, observa que se está acercado a una colina. Se va volado en el cielo viendo los bellos paisajes naturales de Biscotti.**

 **Los pájaros se esfuerzan par a volar, al igual que las personas en su día a día. Si se esfuerzan todos los días, entonces crecerá hasta ser unos adultos y mejorar. – goku pasa una mano por su espalda, dándole una sorpresa, a la linda princesa.**

 **Esto es lo que uno tiene que aprender para mejorar princesa, para así ser una mejor gobernarte para tu pueblo. ¡Si héroe!**

 **Vamos a aterrizar. – le dice goku agarrado a la princesa en sus hombros, para agarrarla bien. ¡Prepárese para el impacto! - ¡Sí!**

 **El saiyajin y la princesa aterriza siguiendo Lledó más rápido, hacia el concierto.**

* * *

 **En el concierto**

 **Amelita está preocupada sentada, esperado a que llegue la princesa para el concierto a tiempo. Escucha que se abre la puerta y ella se voltea, feliz de ver que llegue la princesa a tiempo con el héroe.**

 **Millhiore: ¡Lo siento llego tarde! ¡Millhiore ha llegado!**

 **Goku: llegamos a tiempo, para el concierto.**

 **Amelita: tiene diez minutos para salir. ¡Artista de maquillaje, vestidores, haga su magia!**

 **Goku bueno voy a tomar un poco de agua, suerte en el concierto.**

 **Millhiore: gracias héroe por tus palabras de apoyo, daré lo mejor.**

 **Goku: eso sé que lo podrás hacer princesa. – goku sale dándole privacidad la hermosa princesa.**

 **Maids: ¡sí! –las maid ayuda a la princesa millhiore a cambiarse para usar en el concierto.**

 **Amelita: Olvídese de lo de antes. ¿Tiene en mente lo que quiere hacer?**

 **Millhiore: Si, Amelita. Todo está bien.**

* * *

 **Fuera de la puerta**

 **Goku está sentado bebiendo agua tranquilamente, para luego dejar de usar la transformación de súper saiyajin. Goku está feliz de haber llegado a tiempo con la princesa, sin ningún problema.**

 **Amelita inclina su cabeza unos minutos ante el héroe, en agradecimiento por traerla a tiempo al concierto.**

* * *

 **Concierto**

 **Se apagaron las luces de arriba del techo, preparado y ellos esta emocionados.**

 **Prensetador: Gracias por la espera. Les presentamos a: ¡La Princesa Millhiore firianno Biscotti!**

 **Se ilumina con unos reflectores y se muestra a la hermosa princesa usado un hermoso vestido rojo con rosa, tiene una rosa en el vestido su cabello esta suelto mostrado su lindo cabello rosa arriba usa una flor roja y un collar en su cuello. En sus manos tiene un micrófono.**

 **Todos esta emocionados gritado ya que lo ve desde el concierto y otra parte. Los del concierto levantaba y movía en sus manos unas luces que se usa en los conciertos.**

 **En la batalla de hoy, el héroe que vino a Biscotti… y los caballeros de este país, que siempre trabajan duro, nos han llevado a la victoria. Con ello una nueva era comienza… juntos crearemos un mañana mucho mejor. Ahora les cantare una canción para motivarlos. "Creo en el amor"**

 **Itsumo yasashikute tsuyoku na Massugo**

 **SIEMPRE ERES FUERTE Y SINCERO.**

 **Anata wo tooku kara mimamotteita**

 **ESTABA MIRANDO, DESDE LEJOS.**

 **Yume mita ni keshiki wa**

 **SOÑE UN CAMPO DONDE ESTAS**

 **Futari de miageru sora**

 **ES UN CIELO QUE PODEMOS MIRAR JUNTOS.**

 **Nari ni Narande hitomi awase**

 **JUNTOS, MIRADONOS FIJAMENTE.**

 **Ma wa mada Sukoshi tooi Futari no Kyori**

 **LA DISTANCIA ENTRE NOSOTROS TODAVIA ES UN POCO LEJOS.**

 **Dakedo itsuka kitto ne issho ni arukitai**

 **PERO ALGUN DIA, QUIERO CAMINAR JUNTOS**

 **Anata wo omouto yasashii sazanami gaa**

 **CUANDO PIENSO EN TI, ME SIENTO FELIZ.**

 **Kokoro wo yurashite yuku**

 **HACE QUE MI CORAZON REBOTE.**

 **Iwo shiteru kitto**

 **CREO EN EL AMOR.**

 **La princesa sale en su ave que montaba, no queriendo escuchar el concierto de la princesa de Biscotti. Ella va derecho hacia la puerta, teniendo una mirada melancólica.**

 **Eclair está en una cabina de radio hablado con su hermano, que está en el concierto.**

 **Eclair: Me alivia saber que lo hizo a tiempo.**

 **Lorran: sí.**

 **Eclair: El héroe, ¿Está bien? Si usa el poder espiritual así…**

 **Lorran: tienes razón. Esta algo agotado después de usar tanto poder espiritual.**

 **La maid le esta echado algo de aire al saiyajin criado en la tierra, para refrescarlo. Las maid están sonrojadas al ver de cerca al héroe.**

 **Eclair: lo imaginaba, sabía que terminaría muy cansado.**

 **Lorran: Nos ocuparemos de la limpieza de nuestro lado. Encárgate volver con todos.**

 **Eclair: ¡Sí!**

 **Las maid se fueron a otro lado después de echarle aire.**

 **Zutto**

 **SIEMPRE**

 **Goku: es una hermosa canción. La princesa tiene una hermosa voz al poder cantar.**

 **Anata wo suki desu**

 **TE AMARE.**

 **Yasashii hitomi nisu**

 **CON ESOS OJOS LINDOS**

 **Kitto koi wo shite iru**

 **SEGURO CREERE EN EL AMOR.**

 **Dakishimetai sotto**

 **QUIERO ABRAZARTE SUAVEMENTE.**

 **Dakishimetai motto**

 **QUIERO ABRAZARTE MUCHO.**

 **La princesa sonríe para acabar la hermosa canción que cantaba la princesa.**

 **Dakishimetai motto**

 **QUIERO ABRAZARTE MUCHO.**

 **Goku se acerca a la princesa "después" de que termina la canción acercándose al escenario. Le agarra el micrófono a la princesa para decir algo sorprendiendo a todo.**

 **Goku: hola a todos gente de Biscotti y galette, debo decir que este mundo me gusta mucho estoy agradecido con la querida princesa de Biscoti que me con convoco.**

 **Y como tal cantare dos canciones en honor a la princesa, y este hermoso mundo que fui convocado. – lo que dijo el saiyajin sorprendiendo a todos en el público y los que ve.**

 **La primera canción que cantare es "Ángeles Fuimos" espero que les guste.**

 **Ángel, ángel, ángel**

 **Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos**

 **Se van alejando ya.**

 **Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo**

 **Semillas dimos de amor.**

 **La tristeza de éste mundo se borró**

 **Y viendo el cielo azul**

 **La amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán.**

 **Mis alas no tengo,  
desaparecieron ya,  
pero conmigo tengo aún el poder**

 **En tu pupila, el arcoíris se reflejó  
y el amor florece en tu corazón**

 **¡Escucha bien!**

 **Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza  
en que el mañana va a cambiar**

 **¡Mundo de amor!**

 **Éste desierto se transformará  
paraíso es lo que pronto será **

**¡Es verdad. Tu amistad!**

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor  
son de verdad

 **Pasa el tiempo y en tu mirada  
inocencia puedo ver**

 **Eres la misma de aquel recuerdo  
de nuestra bella niñez**

 **Y volando por las nubes lograrás  
la luna al fin tocar**

 **Recorriendo jardines infinitos  
por la eternidad**

 **Ya la magia es nuestra  
nunca nadie romperá  
los bellos lazos de nuestra amistad **

**En tu pupila, el arcoíris se reflejó  
y el amor florece en tu corazón**

 **¡Escucha bien!**

 **Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza**

 **En que el mañana va a cambiar**

 **¡Mundo de amor!**

 **Éste desierto se transformará  
paraíso es lo que pronto será **

**¡Es verdad, tu amistad!**

 **Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor  
son verdad**

 **La esperanza renacerá  
el mañana grandes dichas tendrá**

 **Escucha bien**

 **Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza  
en que tus sueños cumplirás**

 **¡Mundo de Amor!**

 **Sé que tu alma se transformará  
una luz de vida en ti nacerá**

 **¡Es verdad, tu amistad!**

 **Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor  
son verdad **

**Ángel, ángel, ángel**

 **Goku termina la canción y recibe fuertes aplausos de los que escucharon la canción ya que les gusto, la princesa disfruto también de esa hermosa canción estado ella sonrojada, como otras chicas.**

 **Gracias a todos ahora mi otra canción que cantare tiene por nombre "Mi Corazón Encantado".**

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente  
A mi corazón deja encantado**

 **Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad.  
En el instante en que te volví a encontrar  
Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar  
Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí. **

**Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar  
Si me das tu mano te llevaré  
Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad. **

**Tal vez sigues pensando en él  
No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo  
Que amor necesitas tú  
Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás.**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
No me importa si aún no te intereso  
Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad.**

 **Sin importar que pase yo te amare  
Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés.  
No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer.**

 **Quiero saber si acaso sigues tu soñando con él  
En un mar de dudas me perderé  
Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti.**

 **Cuando al fin me logre decidir  
A confesar las cosas que siento por ti  
No sé qué me lo impidió  
Pero hoy voy a pelar con todo mi amor.**

 **Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Te voy a demostrar  
Que el amor que siento es real  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
Que más da ven, ya no tengas miedo  
Ven toma mi mano y busquemos juntos la felicidad.**

 **Al terminar esa hermosa canción recibió fuertes aplausos, el saiyajin agradece por sus aplausos. Las chicas que escucharon esa hermosa canción se sonrojaron y les latía el corazón por tal canción tan conmovedora.**

 **Goku: gracias a todos agradezco sus aplausos son lo mejor todos, al igual que sus lindas gobernantes.**

 **La princesa millhiore se sonrojo como otras chicas, como eclair, rico, yukikaze, amelita, las maid.**

* * *

 **Fin el capitulo**

 **Nota de autor: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y lo siento por la tardanza pero es que me he tardado por culpa de que el internet en Venezuela es lento.**

 **Es un fastidio y lo siento mucho, por cierto si me quiere decir que chicas de anime, manga, hentai y vocaloid colocar me tiene que decir el nombre de la serie donde pertenece.**

 **Quiere que en el próximo capítulo va han haber una escena lemon de goku con alguna chica.**


	3. Chapter 3 Capítulo 3: Princesa lectura d

**Capítulo 3: Princesa lectura de la estrella, paseado por Biscotti el placer del saiyajin con la princesa león.**

 **Resume: después de derrotar a freezer en la dura batalla que tuvo goku… al freezer obtener una poderosa transformación que se llamaba Golden freezer al entrenar 6 meses. Le causo muchos problemas a goku y los guerreros z ya que había venido con un ejército para derrotar a goku y vengarse y destruir a los amigos de goku y la tierra.**

 **Al goku destruir a freezer no se dio cuenta que apareció alguien, que estaba planeado llevárselo.**

 **Nota de autor: como ustedes decidieron entonces será la princesa león la que tendrá la escena lemon con el saiyajin y veré si será una escena lemon o dos para hacerlo emociónate la cosa.**

 **Les dejare decidir si quiere que coloque a chicas de school days y me dice cuales incluyo al harem. De que otro hentai debo colocar para colocar hermosas chicas en el harem del saiyajin son goku.**

 **Harem Del Goku días animado perro: Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, Yukikaze Panettone, Leonmitchelli Torta de reyes, Eclair Martinozzi, de Brioche d'Arquien verde far bretón, Amarillo Clafouti, Amelita Dip, púrpura Amaretto Rizel Conchiglie, Sharu, Rojo Piedmont, Negro VinoCacao .**

 **De los videojuegos: metroid (Samus), la princesa zelda de Zelda,**

 **De Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka-** **Yuzuki Yukari- Aoki Lapis- Kaai Yuki-** **Kaiko Shion-** **Iku Acme-** **Akita Neru.**

 **De naruto:** **hinata, kaguya otsutsuki, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yūhi (ella no sería novia de Asuma Sarutobi, ya que en esta historia donde aparece en el harem del saiyajin), Nono Yakushi, Konan, Yugito Nii, Natsu Hyuga, Pakura, female kyuubi, Mei Terumī, Tayuya,** **Mabui, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsunade Senju, Naruko Uzumaki, Samui.**

 **De c3:** **fear Kubrick.**

 **De fear: alma wade.**

 **De Helter Skelter: miu kagami- Fubuki Kagami- Sayoko Kagami (la madre de las hijas) y Haruka Kagami.**

 **De dbz: vados, Ranfan, towa, Panchy Brief,** **Diosa UMA del universo 3 - diosa Nean del universo 5 (hare que esas dos diosas sea de ese universo.)** **la ángel loli, jerez- Asistente de Vermoud.**

 **De oni chi chi: Airi Akizuki, Marina Akizuki, Sana Kuranaka, Kayoko Akizuki (la airi Madre y marina), Haruka Makino, Akira Makino, Fuyu Makino y Yuka Mikami.**

 **Pienso Incluir chicas de Touhou: Alice Margatroid- Reimu hakurei- Marisa Kirisame- Remilia Scarlet- Flandes Scarlet- Sakuya Izayoi- Hong Meiling- Momiji Inubashiri- pachuli conocimiento.**

 **De blanqueador: Momo Hinamori-** **Nemu Kurotsuchi-** **Nozomi Kujō-** **Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck -** **Nivel Harribel-** **Cian Sung-Sol.**

 **Shenlog al estar dentro de goku puede concederle deseos ilimitados, le dio la eterna la eterna juventud a goku como inmunidad contra enfermedad y enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Mejoro su teletransportacion Ahora podrás ir a cualquier lugar con solo pensarlo creo deberás pensar un lugar para salir de aquí o sentir el ki.**

 **la habilidad de poder sobrevivir en el espacio, y en el agua como la raza de freezer, la habilidad de regenerar, nuevas técnicas que son técnicas eléctricas: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, gran dragón eléctrico, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, Electricidad limo, lluvia eléctrica, y la habilidad que tiene gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera su cuerpo.**

 **Hielo: Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Cero absoluto, tormenta helada, Campo de Hielo, y armadura de hielo.**

 **Fuego: dragón de fuego, Rayo Nova, Ataque Explosivo, copia de llamas, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Esfera Nova, Onda Explosiva, armadura de calor y tormenta de llamas.**

 **Agua: armadura acuática, tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática, dragón gran tsunami y campo acuático.**

 **Viento: Huracán oscuro, Torbellino Spin, dragón de viento, súper torbellino y Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de ai re a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Tierra: Aftershock - Poniendo tus manos en el suelo, puedes crea una explosión de energía concentrada de debajo de la tierra. Recuperación ambiental: concentras energía reparado cualquier ambiente terrestre dañado, también puedes crear con esta técnica comida de la tierra.**

 **Terremoto: concentras energía en el suelo creado un poderoso sismo terrestre dependiendo de la cantidad de energía que uses.**

 **Súper terremoto: es una versión más fuerte que terremoto creado un poderoso sismo que hace temblar todo el planeta al concentra algo de energía.**

 **Dragón terrestre: concentras energía invocado un enorme dragón terrestre que sale del suelo que es muy poderoso. Al atacar a un oponente les absorber energía para darte a ti la energía absorbida.**

 **Luz: Alas celestiales, bola de luz, copia de luz, absorción de luz, campo de luz, agujas de luz, súper caño de luz y barrera de luz.**

 **Oscuridad: Alas oscuras, bola de la oscuridad, absorción de oscuridad, campo de sombras, copias de sombras, prisión sombras y barrera de oscuridad.**

 **técnicas de bills: Súper Esfera de Poder: el usuario crea dos esferas de energía de fuego, de tamaño mediano, en las manos y los lleva sobre su cabeza para crear una sola y enorme Esfera de Energía, que se crea a partir de la fusión de las dos esferas de fuego. Al tenerla lista, el usuario lanza la esfera causando un tremendo daño al oponente.**

 **Punto de Presión: Tocar cualquier punto de presión con la lengua, dedos o cierto objeto, en ciertos puntos de presión en el cuerpo del oponente, causa efectos tales como las parálisis. Si se presiona con suficiente fuerza y de forma prolongada, causa la muerte al oponente. Quizás esto se debe a que se aprieta una vena que da sangre oxigenada al cerebro.**

 **Clonación: goku es capaz de crear al menos doce clones de sí mismo con el fin de ayudarle en la batalla contra un oponente.**

 **Psicoquinesia: Psicoquinesia para paralizar a los enemigos impidiéndoles el movimiento con tan solo mirarlos.**

 **Anulación de energía: el usuario es capaz de anular la salida de energía y los ataques que utilizan energía mediante la cancelación de sus efectos y convertirlos en nada.**

 **Técnicas de freezer: Disco Destructor Doble: es una técnica similar al Disco Destructor de Krilin, desarrollado por Freezer, pero mejor. La diferencia principal es que este disco de energía puede ser controlado por el creador para cambiar la dirección.**

 **Vista Láser: son dos rayos láseres, muy precisos, los cuales son dispararos de ambos ojos o de uno solo. La potencia de la técnica del láser de los ojos varía, pero la mayoría de ellos son muy rápidos y capaces de anular ataques débiles y pequeños proyectiles, así como paralizar opositores y los daños de otros objetos. Los rayos pueden variar en su color de rojo a un azul brillante, teñido de blanco.**

 **Deseos que pidió goku: primero armaduras saiyajin como las que uso cuando entre en la habitación del tiempo y sea indestructibles masculinas y femeninas que este en una capsula y haya muchos.**

 **Segundo una bolsa de semillas de ermitaño ilimitado servirá muy bien. Tercero comida infinita que este en una capsula para comer rica comida. Cuarto una casa indestructible que no la dañe nadie y que tengas muchos cuartos sea muy espaciosa etc estado en una capsula.**

 **Quinto una nave espacial como la que uso para ir a namek solo que esta sea más grande y muy espaciosa dentro. Que tenga elementos para entrenar, unos dormitorios, unos baños y una sala de entrenamiento enorme que incluyó una máquina de simulación de la gravedad.**

 **Sexto una puerta que pueda aparecer con la mente y dentro de esa puerta este una habitación del tiempo como la del templo de kamisama. Solo que esta tenga mejores cosas para entrenar y poder aumentarle y bajarle el nivel de la gravedad, temperatura y que tenga muchas habitaciones y baños. Y que esa habitación sea indestructible porque así nadie la podrá destruir.**

 **siete que me transportes mí Báculo Sagrado y que sea indestructible y mejorado. Ocho tener dinero infinito para comprar rica comida en las tiendas. Nueve quiero que me des la habilidad de poder ir a cualquier universo que halla. Para así poder encontrar a oponentes fuertes con los cual luchar… porque eso sería muy emociónate poder luchar con un nuevo oponente fuerte, eso me emocionaría mucho de poder luchar con nuevos oponentes poderosos.**

 **Y último deseo quiero que me hagas mi celular Samsung Galaxy s7 Nokia indestructible, y que me crees una caja de capsulas, eso es esto shenlog.**

 **Los personajes de dragón ball pertenecen a la empresa toei animation y akira toriyama. El anime dog days pertenece creada por Masaki Tsuzuki y producida por Seven Arcs y Aniplex bajo la dirección de Keizo Kusakawa. Yo soy solo el dueño de esta historia y de los personajes que invente.**

* * *

 **DAN DAN Kokoro Hikareteku (VERSIÓN EN ESPAÑOL)**

 **Poco a poco al corazón me encantas**

 **Con esa sonrisa deslumbrosa**

 **Volaremos juntos sin temer la oscuridad**

 **Tú y yo...**

 **Cuando yo primero te conocí**

 **Me acordé de un lugar que cuando niña fui**

 **Tenía una vista que era tesoro para mí**

 **Pero ya, yo estoy entre las sombras y la luz**

 **En este camino sinuoso**

 **Dime ahora sigues tú soñando de él**

 **Y si hay veces**

 **Cuando**

 **se parece**

 **Que quiero regresar**

 **y dar un retrase**

 **Pero con coraje yo**

 **Con amor y orgullo**

 **¡Pelearé!**

 **Poco a poco al corazón me encantas**

 **Un pedazo queda de esperanza**

 **O que no todos quieren**

 **Tener en sus manos la eternidad**

 **Aunque parezca que no me importa**

 **El amor impide mi derrota**

 **Larguémonos de la infinita oscuridad**

 **Tú y yo...**

 **Ya llegó un momento en que también me cansé**

 **De caras enfadadas pero yo sé**

 **Que tú también me gustas pero hay otra cosa más**

 **Yo no sé si quiero vivir una viva apurada**

 **Por gestos causales**

 **"Azul lado del mar"**

 **O a caso es que sigues soñando de él**

 **Yo quería**

 **Preguntarte más**

 **Más cuando conversamos**

 **Regresamos atrás**

 **Nuestra conversación como ruedas das una**

 **¡Revolución!**

 **Poco a poco al corazón me encantas**

 **Hasta me haces ver maravillas**

 **De repente sentí la necesidad de llamarte**

 **Aunque parezca que no me importa**

 **Al final solo tú estás en mi vista**

 **Volaremos juntos sin temer la oscuridad**

 **Tú y yo...**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en saiyajin dios dog days**

 **En el concierto**

 **Amelita está preocupada sentada, esperado a que llegue la princesa para el concierto a tiempo. Escucha que se abre la puerta y ella se voltea, feliz de ver que llegue la princesa a tiempo con el héroe.**

 **Millhiore: ¡Lo siento llego tarde! ¡Millhiore ha llegado!**

 **Goku: llegamos a tiempo, para el concierto.**

 **Amelita: tiene diez minutos para salir. ¡Artista de maquillaje, vestidores, haga su magia!**

 **Goku bueno voy a tomar un poco de agua, suerte en el concierto.**

 **Millhiore: gracias héroe por tus palabras de apoyo, daré lo mejor.**

 **Goku: eso sé que lo podrás hacer princesa. – goku sale dándole privacidad la hermosa princesa.**

 **Maids: ¡sí! –las maid ayuda a la princesa millhiore a cambiarse para usar en el concierto.**

 **Amelita: Olvídese de lo de antes. ¿Tiene en mente lo que quiere hacer?**

 **Millhiore: Si, Amelita. Todo está bien.**

* * *

 **Fuera de la puerta**

 **Goku está sentado bebiendo agua tranquilamente, para luego dejar de usar la transformación de súper saiyajin. Goku está feliz de haber llegado a tiempo con la princesa, sin ningún problema.**

 **Amelita inclina su cabeza unos minutos ante el héroe, en agradecimiento por traerla a tiempo al concierto.**

* * *

 **Concierto**

 **Se apagaron las luces de arriba del techo, preparado y ellos esta emocionados.**

 **Prensetador: Gracias por la espera. Les presentamos a: ¡La Princesa Millhiore firianno Biscotti!**

 **Se ilumina con unos reflectores y se muestra a la hermosa princesa usado un hermoso vestido rojo con rosa, tiene una rosa en el vestido su cabello esta suelto mostrado su lindo cabello rosa arriba usa una flor roja y un collar en su cuello. En sus manos tiene un micrófono.**

 **Todos esta emocionados gritado ya que lo ve desde el concierto y otra parte. Los del concierto levantaba y movía en sus manos unas luces que se usa en los conciertos.**

 **En la batalla de hoy, el héroe que vino a Biscotti… y los caballeros de este país, que siempre trabajan duro, nos han llevado a la victoria. Con ello una nueva era comienza… juntos crearemos un mañana mucho mejor. Ahora les cantare una canción para motivarlos. "Creo en el amor"**

 **Itsumo yasashikute tsuyoku na Massugo**

 **SIEMPRE ERES FUERTE Y SINCERO.**

 **Anata wo mimamotteita Tooku Kara**

 **ESTABA MIRANDO, DESDE LEJOS.**

 **Yume wa mita ni keshiki**

 **SOÑE UN CAMPO DONDE ESTAS**

 **Futari de miageru sora**

 **ES UN CIELO QUE PODEMOS MIRAR JUNTOS.**

 **Nari ni Narande Hitomi awase**

 **JUNTOS, MIRADONOS FIJAMENTE.**

 **Ma wa mada Sukoshi tooi Futari no Kyori**

 **LA DISTANCIA ENTRE NOSOTROS TODAVIA ES UN POCO LEJOS.**

 **Dakedo itsuka Kitto ne issho ni arukitai**

 **PERO ALGUN DIA, QUIERO CAMINAR JUNTOS**

 **Anata wo omouto yasashii sazanami gaa**

 **CUANDO PIENSO EN TI, ME SIENTO FELIZ.**

 **Kokoro wo yurashite yuku**

 **HACE QUE MI CORAZON REBOTE.**

 **Iwo Kitto Shiteru**

 **CREO EN EL AMOR.**

 **La princesa sale en su ave que montaba, no queriendo escuchar el concierto de la princesa de Biscotti. Ella va derecho hacia la puerta, teniendo una mirada melancólica.**

 **Eclair está en una cabina de radio hablado con su hermano, que está en el concierto.**

 **Eclair: Me alivia saber que lo hizo a tiempo.**

 **Lorran: sí.**

 **Eclair: El héroe, ¿Está bien? Si usa el poder espiritual así…**

 **Lorran: tienes razón. Esta algo agotado después de usar tanto poder espiritual.**

 **La maid le esta echado algo de aire al saiyajin criado en la tierra, para refrescarlo. Las maid están sonrojadas al ver de cerca al héroe.**

 **Eclair: lo imaginaba, sabía que terminaría muy cansado.**

 **Lorran: Nos ocuparemos de la limpieza de nuestro lado. Encárgate volver con todos.**

 **Eclair: ¡Sí!**

 **Las maid se fueron a otro lado después de echarle aire.**

 **zutto**

 **SIEMPRE**

 **Goku: es una hermosa canción. La princesa tiene una hermosa voz al poder cantar.**

 **Anata wo Suki desu**

 **TE AMARE.**

 **Yasashii Hitomi nisu**

 **CON ESOS OJOS LINDOS**

 **Kitto koi wo shite iru**

 **SEGURO CREERE EN EL AMOR.**

 **sotto Dakishimetai**

 **QUIERO ABRAZARTE SUAVEMENTE.**

 **lema Dakishimetai**

 **QUIERO ABRAZARTE MUCHO.**

 **La princesa sonríe para acabar la hermosa canción que cantaba la princesa.**

 **lema Dakishimetai**

 **QUIERO ABRAZARTE MUCHO.**

 **Goku se acerca a la princesa "después" de que termina la canción acercándose al escenario. Le agarra el micrófono a la princesa para decir algo sorprendiendo a todo.**

 **Goku: hola a todos gente de Biscotti y galette, debo decir que este mundo me gusta mucho estoy agradecido con la querida princesa de Biscoti que me con convoco.**

 **Y como tal cantare dos canciones en honor a la princesa, y este hermoso mundo que fui convocado. – lo que dijo el saiyajin sorprendiendo a todos en el público y los que ve.**

 **La primera canción que cantare es "Ángeles Fuimos" espero que les guste.**

 **Ángel, ángel, ángel**

 **Pasa el tiempo y los recuerdos**

 **Se van alejando ya.**

 **Ángeles fuimos y desde el cielo**

 **Semillas dimos de amor.**

 **La tristeza de éste mundo se borró**

 **Y viendo el cielo azul**

 **La amistad y el amor siempre brillaron y hoy también lo harán.**

 **Mis alas no tengo,  
desaparecieron ya,  
pero conmigo tengo aún el poder**

 **En tu pupila, el arcoíris se reflejó  
y el amor florece en tu corazón**

 **¡Escucha bien!**

 **Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza  
en que el mañana va a cambiar**

 **¡Mundo de amor!**

 **Éste desierto se transformará  
paraíso es lo que pronto será **

**¡Es verdad. Tu amistad!**

Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor  
son de verdad

 **Pasa el tiempo y en tu mirada  
inocencia puedo ver**

 **Eres la misma de aquel recuerdo  
de nuestra bella niñez**

 **Y volando por las nubes lograrás  
la luna al fin tocar**

 **Recorriendo jardines infinitos  
por la eternidad**

 **Ya la magia es nuestra  
nunca nadie romperá  
los bellos lazos de nuestra amistad **

**En tu pupila, el arcoíris se reflejó  
y el amor florece en tu corazón**

 **¡Escucha bien!**

 **Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza**

 **En que el mañana va a cambiar**

 **¡Mundo de amor!**

 **Éste desierto se transformará  
paraíso es lo que pronto será **

**¡Es verdad, tu amistad!**

 **Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor  
son verdad**

 **La esperanza renacerá  
el mañana grandes dichas tendrá**

 **Escucha bien**

 **Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza  
en que tus sueños cumplirás**

 **¡Mundo de Amor!**

 **Sé que tu alma se transformará  
una luz de vida en ti nacerá**

 **¡Es verdad, tu amistad!**

 **Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor  
son verdad **

**Ángel, ángel, ángel**

 **Goku termina la canción y recibe fuertes aplausos de los que escucharon la canción ya que les gusto, la princesa disfruto también de esa hermosa canción estado ella sonrojada, como otras chicas.**

 **Gracias a todos ahora mi otra canción que cantare tiene por nombre "Mi Corazón Encantado".**

 **Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente  
A mi corazón deja encantado**

 **Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad.  
En el instante en que te volví a encontrar  
Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar  
Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí. **

**Quiero saber si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar  
Si me das tu mano te llevaré  
Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad. **

**Tal vez sigues pensando en él  
No puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo  
Que amor necesitas tú  
Y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallarás.**

Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Del universo que ambicionan todos poseer.  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
No me importa si aún no te intereso  
Ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad.

Sin importar que pase yo te amare  
Y quiero que por siempre a mi lado estés.  
No vale la pena seguir pensando en el ayer.

Quiero saber si acaso sigues tu soñando con él  
En un mar de dudas me perderé  
Y ya no encuentro el camino que me lleve hasta ti.

Cuando al fin me logre decidir  
A confesar las cosas que siento por ti  
No sé qué me lo impidió  
Pero hoy voy a pelar con todo mi amor.

Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Te voy a demostrar  
Que el amor que siento es real  
Voy amarte para toda la vida  
Que más da ven, ya no tengas miedo  
Ven toma mi mano y busquemos juntos la felicidad.

 **Al terminar esa hermosa canción recibió fuertes aplausos, el saiyajin agradece por sus aplausos. Las chicas que escucharon esa hermosa canción se sonrojaron y les latía el corazón por tal canción tan conmovedora.**

 **Goku: gracias a todos agradezco sus aplausos son lo mejor todos, al igual que sus lindas gobernantes.**

 **La princesa millhiore se sonrojo como otras chicas, como eclair, rico, yukikaze, amelita, las maid.**

* * *

 **Comienza la historia**

 **Día siguiente del concierto- martes en la mañana**

 **Brioche d'Arquien: el rescate de la princesa fue todo un éxito y término bien.**

 **Yukikaze: todo salió muy bien.**

 **Brioche d'Arquien: me sentí aliviada de que pudiera llegar al concierto.**

 **Yukikaze: parece que eso dejara las cosas en paz. O eso espero.**

 **Brioche d'Arquien: yo también.**

 **Ricotta Elmar: ya ha pasado una noche desde la batalla en la fortaleza mion… y también el concierto de la princesa y el héroe goku. Los guerreros de Galette que han estado viviendo en nuestro territorio, han comenzado a regresar a su país.**

 **Ricotta Elmar: y aquí, en el castillo de filianno, en la sala real…** Millhiore: estimados caballeros de Biscotti… los que han peleado en las dos batallas… y no se dieron por vencidos.

Millhiore: gracias.

 **Anciano 1:** Ahora, el momento de la recompensa ha llegado. Jefe de los caballeros, conde rolan martinozzi, por favor, de un paso adelante.

Rolan martinozzi: ¡sí!

Rolan se acerca para recibir su recompensa de dinero al ser llamado. –esto es bastante formal. Le dice goku a yukikaze murmurado. Ricota (murmurado): querido héroe, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensa?

Yukikaze: es un evento usual. Y por supuesto es formal.

Ahhhh… jefe guardia. Condesa eclair martinozzi.

eclair martinozzi: ¡sí!

Millhiore: eclair… debido a tu trabajo duro en el campo de batalla y el cuidar al héroe…te estoy muy agradecida. Tú fuiste la primera en venir y ayudarme. –bueno, eso no… se sonroja por las palabras de la princesa, para luego acercarse a la caballero acariciándola en la cabeza.

Gracias, eclair. Sus palabras me honran mucho. Goku se dio cuenta que ella mueve su colita verde emocionada por la caricia.

Goku: eclair está emocionada.

Ricota: la princesa parece que es como un genio.

Yukikaze: te hace sentir muy feliz.

Goku: ya veo.

Ricota: bueno, ya con eso… unos pocos días han pasado desde que el héroe llego a flonyard, y…

* * *

 **Cocina real**

Oh, el héroe y rico. Bienvenidos. Jajajaja. **goku se rasca su cabeza sonriedo.**

Rico: ¡perdone las molestias!

Goku: perdone las molestias por llegar de repente.

Tomen, los restos de siempre. Pruébenlos. Goku: gracias.

Cocinera 2: Ah, también hay algunas cosas especiales para los caballeros, pero… ¿podrías entregárselo por favor?

Goku: claro.

Cocinera: se los encargo.

Goku y rico: ¡Entendido!

* * *

 **Fuera de la cocina**

Goku y rico va caminado a donde esta los caballeros, rico mueve su cola por el olor delicioso de la comida que les dieron.

Rico: ese olor… ¡Esta es la mejor comida de aquí! ¡Apuesto a que esta deliciosos!

Rico, creo que… A todas las chicas les gustan los dulces.

No soy una niña normal, porque uso más mi cerebro. ¡Pero me gusta mucho el azúcar!

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento**

Los soldados están entrenado para la próxima batalla con galette, esforzándose en el entrenamiento.

Ohhhhh. Dice goku y rico sorprendidos.

Rolan martinozzi: oh, es el héroe y la presidenta. ¿Se ofrecieron para las tareas? Lo lamento.

Goku: no es nada.

¡Chicos, nos trajeron de comer! ¡Vamos a tomar un descanso!

Todos los soldados: ¡Sí!

Rico: ¡Eclair! ¡Hemos traído algunas cosas para ustedes!

Oh, no voy a estar bien.

¿Ah, sí? – le pregunta rico… Eso es raro. Solo quiero entrenar un poco más.

Goku: Ah, entonces porque no me dejas ser tu oponente.

Rolan que estaba por comer algo, se sorprendió por lo que dijo goku sonriendo ya que es una buena idea. Eso estaría bien. Héroe, ¿quisiera ser su rival otra vez? – goku: ¡Claro!

Chicos, miren con cuidado. Vamos a presenciar una batalla entre el héroe y la jefa de la guardia. Todos; ¡Sí!

Eclair: ¿Qué arma trataras de usar?

Goku: ¡ahora utilizare esto! –agarrado una espada para luego lazarla en el aire, cerrar los ojos y atraparla en la funda al tener los sentidos mejorados y mejor que un humano. ¡Una espada!

Los soldados aplaude de lo asombroso que fue, lo que hizo e hiso sonrojar a eclair por ese movimiento. Vamos a ver… está bien. ¡Ven!

Goku: ¡sí! – eclair se mueve velozmente atacado a goku y él está analizado, viendo los fallos que comete eclair… el saiyajin está en defensa ya que quiere usar su habilidad de mimetismo y aprender su estilo enseñándole las fallas.

Ella ataca fuertemente y velozmente haciendo a goku sacarle un sonrisa al ver que ella es una experta luchadora, gustándole eso. El saiyajin la contrataca con la espada velozmente dejándola en la defensiva a eclair.

Eclair trata de contratacar pero esta acorralada estado a la defensiva, ella dan una patada que goku bloquea con su brazo derecho… ella blande su espada y goku guarda su espada, el saiyajin bloque los ataques de eclair con un dedo sorprendiendo a todos para luego lazarla al suelo.

Ellos sigue atacado, goku se dio cuenta que los ataque de la hermosa caballera esta lentos ya que está agotada.

Rico: eclair parece estar divirtiéndose.

No me gusta alabar a mi propia hermana, pero no hay muchos caballeros jóvenes que son lo suficientemente buenos para luchar con ella contra propio nivel. Es algo bueno que encontrara a alguien que peleara a su nivel, aunque veo que el héroe es muy fuerte.

Además… me encantaría que el héroe sea su novio. Jajajajaja. Se ríe rico lindamente por el comentario.

Se sigue atacado pero los movimientos de eclair esta lentos y fáciles de leer, ella esta respirado ya que está agotada… goku la ataca choca sus espadas y destruyéndose la espada de eclair cayendo al suelo por el poderoso choque.

Sentí algo malo, siento que alguien habla de mi… ¿en serio? Ya debo admitir que fue una buena batalla me divertí entrenado. Le dice goku sonriendo dándole la mano para levantar del suelo.

Eclair se sonrojo un poco y acepto la mano del saiyajin querido ayudándola a levantar. Goku: yo no sentí nada. Me pregunto si te habrás refriando eclair-chan. Eres capaz de que dormiste con el ventilador.

Dice goku sonriendo colocado su mano izquierda en la frente de ella haciéndola sonrojar, para luego gritar y darle un fuerte puñetazo que goku atrapa con su mano para acercarse a su oídos. –eclair-chan si quieres yo te puedo entrenar como te prometí en la batalla para hacerte más fuerte, que me dices yo solo te diré que mi entrenamiento es duro.

Jaja eso lo veremos héroe yo acepto eso que dices solo para volverme más fuerte, no confundas las cosas. –está bien entiendo eclair ese es el espíritu para el entrenamiento.

Goku le suelta la mano y sonríe divertido colocado la espada en la funda guardándola, el saiyajin coloca sus dos brazos detrás de la cabeza. Eclair aprovecha que goku está distraído y con la guardia baja golpeándolo en el estómago, dándose cuenta que el cuerpo de goku es muy duro.

¡Hay hay hay oye eclair por que fue eso, ahora me duele algo el estómago! - ¡Eres un imbécil, héroe! ¡Nunca te atrevas a volver a tocar! ¡Maldito!

Goku: ¡lo siento! –goku agarra una semilla del ermitaño comiéndosela y lazándole una a eclair en la boca haciendo que se la trague, ella se la come recuperado sus fuerzas y obteniendo un aumentado de poder.

Parece que se llevan muy bien. Me pregunto porque…

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku está cabalgado una de las aves de ese mundo, siendo seguido por tatsumaki el perro que lo trajo. Homura la perrita estaba sentada junto a goku. goku estaba teniendo puesto la capa blanca que le dieron cuando llego a ese mundo.

Eso fue un desastre. ¿No crees que Eclair es cruel? Esa chica es muy violenta y divertida… le ladra la pequeña perrita.

Bueno, no importa. ¡Perrito, guíame por el camino!

Goku llego donde se encontraba la casa de la condesa Brioche d'Arquien cerca de unos bosque de bambu. En el patio estaba dos de las criadas y las mascotas descansado siendo perros y zorros.

¡Yuki! Hola. Yukikaze observa al héroe entrado junto a homura y tatsumaki.

Oh, es el héroe. El saiyajin y yukikaze fuero a donde está la condesa Brioche d'Arquien quien está sentada pescado.

¡Oyakata-sama! – hola, condesa darukian.

Goku tenía una caña de pescar que le dio yukikaze y ella tenía algunas comidas. Darukian: hoy es un gran día para pescar.

Yukikaze: estábamos pensado que Biscotti tiene muchos problemas… por lo que vinimos lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, parece que nos preocupamos por nada. El héroe y eclair estaban trabajado duro. El saiyajin se acerca para pescar ya que era uno de sus pasatiempos.

Darukian: Héroe, parece que eres una persona muy interesante. ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

De lo que he, oído solo llevas pocos días en Biscotti. Sin embargo, rico y los demás caballeros parece que te tiene mucha confianza. –Bueno, eclair a menudo me golpea y yo sé que ella es una buena chica que se esfuerza… No, no. Eso significa que confía en ti, solo que no lo admite.

Goku: espero que sí.

La caña de goku se mueve al pica un pescado, y tirado de la caña.

Parece que has pescado uno. ¡Si cierto! ¡Es un enorme!

Darukian: es uno grande.

Goku jala un enorme pescado que lo envía algo arriba al cielo, el saiyajin salta y corta el pescado en dos, con sus manos haciendo que su mano sea más fuerte y filosa. Cae cortado en dos donde esta yukikaze sorprendiéndola como darukian por tal forma de cortarlo.

Yukikaze: guahhhhh.

Goku: ¡yuki, lo siento! ¡No me fije donde caería!

Darukian: ¡por favor, te encargo que lo cocines! ¡Vaya héroe eso fue impresionante cortaste ese pescado con tus manos desnudas! – goku: eso no es un problema con entrenamiento.

Yukikaze: ¡como, digas!

Bien vamos a ver si puedo atrapar otro ya que tengo hambre. Goku dice sonriendo quitándose la ropa y quedado en calzoncillos, las dos hermosas mujeres esta sorprendidas teniendo un pequeño sonrojo…

 **Pensamiento de yukikaze: ¡guah que cuerpo tan musculoso el de héroe, con razón es lindo y fuerte!**

 **Pensamiento darukian: jajajaja ese héroe es único vaya divertido que es.**

Goku salto al agua entrado encontrado dos peses medianos sonriendo, el saiyajin se mueve velozmente agarrándolos en sus brazos y saliendo del lago. Las dos chicas se sorprende al ver los dos pescado que capturo el saiyajin sin problemas llevándole volado a donde esta yukikaze.

Yukikaze: vaya héroe no pensé que pudieras volar.

Darukian: ¿tienes muchas sorpresas héroe? y como puedes hacer para volar.

Goku: eso es fácil yuki, condesa darukian yo puedo volar al controlar el ki.

Yukikaze y Darukian: ¡ki! ¿Qué es eso héroe?

Goku: es la energía que tiene todos seres vivientes en su cuerpo.

Darukian: ¿tú crees que lo podríamos aprender?

Yukikaze: ¿yo también tengo curiosidad de si lo podemos aprender?

Si puede hacerlo chica solo que si me deja entrenarlas puede hacerlo, solo les advierto que el entrenamiento es duro. Las dos chicas de Biscotti estaba determinadas por lo que les dijo son goku, ya que se puede hacer más fuertes.

Yukikaze: está bien héroe a mí no me importa el entrenamiento si es duro para poder dominar el ki. Ya que así puedo aprender a volar.

Darukian: héroe yo también quiero entrenar ya que está bien aprender algo nuevo para hacerse más fuerte.

Goku: está bien chicas eso está bien tener emoción para hacerse más fuerte.

Goku dice sonriendo feliz y mostrado su cola que se mueve emocionada sorprendiéndola, el saiyajin le cuenta que es de la raza saiyajin y de la destrucción de la raza. Como de sus aventuras sorprendiéndolas de lo que ha hecho goku, como su poder capaz de destruir planetas.

Yuki cocina el pescado que capturaron goku y darukian estado fritos para estar listo a comer. Darukian: oh si, tu eres de otro mundo. ¿No? – goku: sí.

Yukikaze: ¿Entonces, un día, regresaras a casa?

Goku comen mientras habla sorprendiendo a las chicas por la cantidad de comida que puede comer el saiyajin querido.

Darukian: ¿O vas quedarte a vivir aquí a partir de ahora?

Goku: no la verdad no, ya que yo tengo que hacerme más fuerte para cuando regresar luchar con oponentes fuertes y quizás regrese ya que aquí es un buen lugar. Dice goku sonriendo.

Tengo que encontrar una forma de volver a mi mundo. Yuki, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste antes?

Oh, nada, te pregunte si algún día volverías a casa. Los héroes que son convocados no tiene manera de regresar a su mundo… le dice la condesa Darukian.

Darukian: Eso es lo que se dice por aquí. Sin embargo, en otros países, se dice que algunos terminaron sus tareas y volvieron a casa.

¡¿En serio?! - yuki: toma… gracias yuki, esto está muy delicioso.

Rico dice que esta investigado lo que puede. Si eso lo se yuki pero no quiero que se esfuerce buscado si al final no encuentra nada, ya que no quiero que termine mal. Dice goku serio.

No te preocupes héroe ella se preocupa por ti ya que es muy energética como inteligente. Le dice yukikaze. "yukikaze tiene razón héroe déjalo en manos de rico ella puede hacerlo". Responde la condesa.

Jajaja si tiene razón jaja yo también confió en la pequeña rico de que puede hacerlo. Héroe, ¿tienes alguna familia en tu mundo de origen? –le pregunta la condesa.

Goku: sí. Yo tengo dos hijos que estoy orgulloso de ellos, mi pequeña nieta pan, mi amiga bulma, krillin, mi rival/amigo vegeta… yo no tengo esposa ya que soy viudo al descubrir que me engañaba y le di su merecido, los que no conocí a mi papa y mama. Tuve que morir junto con mi hermano para detenerlo sacrificándome para salvar a la tierra.

Las dos chicas entendieron lo que dijo y comprendieron, pensado que es alguien interesante. Yukikaze: ya veo.

Homura ladra indicado que uno de los pescado que queda está listo. Darukian: parece que el pescado esta cocido. Yukikaze: voy por él.

Goku: te ayudare.

* * *

 **Castillo de filianno**

En el Castillo de filianno en la sala de informes, se encontraba Lorrain Martinozzi, amelita y la princesa millhiore que se encontraba sellado algunos papeles.

Millhiore: Oye, rolan.

Rolan: ¿Si princesa?

Millhiore: ¿Qué está haciendo el Héroe?

Amelita: princesa… para los últimos días, debe de estar con la gente que conocen y dar autógrafos.

Millhiore: ¿eh?

Rolan: debe de estar visitado a la condesa darukian en este momento.

Millhiore: ¡¿En serio?! ¿brioche y el héroe también irán?

Rolan: sí. Yukikaze y todos los ninjas.

Millhiore: ya veo.

Amelita: princesa. Después de la clases de la tarde y noche, tiene un poco de tiempo libre. Si quiere, puede ir a hablar con el héroe un rato.

Millhiore: ¡ah! ¡¿En serio?! –dice sonrojada.

Amelita: ¿Verdad, capitán de los caballeros?

Rolan: sí. El héroe estará encantado de verla.

¡Gracias, rolan, amelita! – dice emocionada la princesa levantándose y moviendo su cola.

Amelita: ahora bien, el capitán de caballeros esta esperado. Por favor, termine de completar estos documentos.

Millhiore: ¡sí!

Rolan: gracias.

Millhiore: ¡sí!

* * *

 **Noche pueblo**

Goku llega junto yukikaze y la condesa darukian quien está montado en una de las aves Cercles siendo una de mayor tamaño que las otras.

Yukikaze: perdonen.

Darukian: oh, perdón por las molestia.

Goku: murakumo realmente se destaca cuando llega a la ciudad.

Darukian: dando que es muy grande igual que yo. Ahora, tenemos que ir a la sede de los caballeros. Tienes una reunió con la Princesa.

Goku: sí.

Yukikaze: asegúrate de no ser grosero con la princesa.

Goku: ¡Voy a estar bien!

Se divide cada uno por sus caminos, siendo goku a donde la princesa y yukikaze y darukian fuero a sede de caballeros.

* * *

 **Baño del palacio**

Goku está en calzoncillos sentado riéndose nervioso y esta seis hermosas maid que esta frente a él. Las maid están sonrojadas al ver que goku es muy lindo fuerte al verle esos fuertes músculos.

Rizel Conchiglie: bueno. ¡Ahora serás limpiado a fondo por la unidad de limpieza de la princesa!

Las maid muestra esponja y paño, eso hace que goku se ría nerviosamente por lo incómodo y le sale una gota de sudor.

Rizel Conchiglie: ¡Empiece!

Todas: ¡Sí! – grita las maid acercándose a el limpiándole de tan cerca.

Goku: ¡deténgase chicas ahhhhhh!

Rizel Conchiglie: no lo haremos.

Goku: ¡basta!

Rizel Conchiglie: aparecer enfrente de la princesa… todo sucio después de estar jugado todo el día. ¡Yo, Rizel Conchiglie, con mi orgullo como jefa de las maid´s no me permitiré eso!

( **N/A: maid** **es una sirvienta que sirve a un amo, como rey, princesa, reina etc que le paga** )

Goku: ¡no, yo puedo bañarme solo chicas!

Rizel Conchiglie: por favor, no le haga caso y siga con su trabajo.

 **Pensamiento de goku: ahhh no rayos no puedo aguantar si sigue tocándome en mi cuerpo me esta excitado, si sigue así terminare violándomelas. Nooooooooo rayos no puedo más.**

Ahhhhhhhhh no puedo más chicas perdone por esto que are, ya que hace que me descontrole. Las chicas esta curiosa a lo que se refiere el saiyajin.

Goku fue controlado por sus deseos sexuales besado a cada una de ellas y les quita la ropa dejándolas desnudas acariciando sus tetas chupándolas sacándole leche que le gusto, piernas y coño… el saiyajin besa en todo el cuerpo disfrutado de los dulce olor de las chicas como los gemidos adorables de placer que hacen.

Les mete dedo en sus coño haciéndolas gemir fuerte disfrutado, mientras libera sus jugos vaginales ellas tienes en sus ojos corazones al disfrutarlo.

Acerca su polla monstruosa y grande de 40 cm sorprendiéndolas que las hizo sonrojar, ellas lo acaricia mientras las penetra, ellas mete sus lenguas lamiendo mientras las penetra a cada una. el las penetra rompiendo sus himen quitándole sus virginidad, mientras las acaricia le mete dedo besa y acaricia tocado sus tetas culos.

Todas gemían de fuerte placer haciendo que sea música para los oídos del saiyajin que sonríe disfrutado. Goku libera su leche en el coño de cada una, para luego seguir penetrándolas metiéndoselas en la boca sigue así.

El saiyajin libera una gran cantidad de semen en los rostro de las chicas que los lamen disfrutándolo sonriendo de placer las maid. Goku les acaricia un poco más las tetas chupándolas haciendo que llegue a su límite las maid.

Goku: oh rayos lo siento chicas pero cuando me estaba limpiado me excitaron completamente.

Ellas entendieron lo que dijo goku y no se enfadaron lo que dijo ya que sabe lo excitado que lo dejaron. Las maid terminaron de limpiar a goku para que esté limpio para ver a la princesa.

* * *

 **Con la princesa Millhiore**

La princesa está sentada en una silla esperado a el héroe junto a dos maid y un soldado.

Soldado: Princesa, el héroe ha llegado.

Millhiore: sí. –dice la princesa levantándose feliz sonrojada. Por favor tráelo.

Goku entra usado un esmoquin, al entrar esta felices las dos maid con una sonrisa como el soldado.

B-Buenas noches. Buenas, noches (sonrojada) héroe. Si… ya que esta noche está un poco fría, en preparado un poco de té caliente.

La princesa sirve él te mientras mueve su cola emocionada. ¿Te gusta él te dulce? – me encanta.

Millhiore: ¡Me alegra!

Goku: Él te de Biscotti es delicioso. Tiene un aroma a frutas.

Millhiore: Este te es orgullosamente de nuestro país. En los países lejanos, lo tratan como un producto de lujo.

Goku: creo que entiendo por qué.

Así que… héroe… permítanme discúlpame una vez más. Siento mucho haberte convocado. Oh no te preocupes por eso…todos me están trata bien. Me estoy divirtiendo. ¿En serio? – le pregunta princesa apenada. Un héroe nunca miente. ¿No has hablado con Rico últimamente? Va encontrar una manera para volver a mi casa. No tienes por qué preocuparse de nada. Bueno…

Oh, tengo algo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Sí? - ¿Por qué me convocaste como el "Hero Elegido"? - ¿Qué? – Bueno, eso es… oh, si no quieres hablar de ello, entonces no… bueno, no es a-algo como un secreto ni nada, pero… B-Bueno, veras…dice nerviosa moviendo la cola la princesa.

Goku: ¿sí?

¿Sabes leer lo que te dice las estrellas? - ¿Leer las estrellas? – es una especie hechizo de sellado. Usado una pantalla, puedes ver muchas cosas. Goku muchas cosas… -cosas como mundos lejanos… buscar personas, algunos objetos, gente que quiere ver el futuro… ¡vaya!

Por supuesto, solo puede ver un poco. No te deja ver libremente lo que quieras. Ya veo. Hace tiempo intente leer una estrella, y al intentarlo mire algo… era un mundo muy lejos de flonyard.

Había un enorme barco mire un muchacho que estaba rodeado en un círculo haciendo algo extraño ya que su cuerpo está siendo rodeado en energía de colores… el voló un poco su cuerpo fue rodeado en rojo, el cielo estaba extraño con eso que pasaba, duro minutos hasta que la luz se apagó mostrado que el hombre esta flaco con un cambio siendo que su cabello, ojos rojos y cuerpo delgado.

Un extraño ser de la aparecida de gato egipcio flaco que vuela al igual, que el joven luchado en el aire siendo algo sorprende ya que sus puños ataques eran muy poderoso. El muchacho era alguien genial, mostrado movimientos increíbles del chico… mientras luchaba llegaron en el espacio fuera del planeta siguiendo luchado hasta que recibió un poderoso ataque que lo daño en el pecho por parte del gato que lo perforo.

El joven cae al agua a punto de morir, pero no se rindió siendo rodeado en un aura roja, el sonrió curándose la herida y subiendo rápido donde está el gato. Cuando te vi confirme que alguien como tú, podía ser mi el héroe de mi país así es como me sentía.

¿Solo hay algo que no entiendo que era esa forma? - jajajaja bueno yo luche con bills el dios destructor del 7 universo, que quería destruir al planeta tierra… cuando me viste luchado estaba transformación en el súper saiyajin dios y debo admitir que fue muy emociónate luchar con bills-sama

¿Oh héroe increíble? – princesa si quieres te puedo mostrar esa transformación ¿Qué me dices? – está bien héroe.

Goku se levanta y grita haciendo que brilla abriendo una poderosa luz roja que cegó a la princesa, la luz se apaga y ella se sorprende al ver que el héroe se transformó como lo vio en el pasado. – ¡eso es increíble héroe!

Jajajaja si verdad princesa esta forma se llama súper saiyajin dios que lo obtuve en el ritual de los saiyajin… también te puedo mostrar otra haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa raghhhhhhhh haaaa. El cuerpo de goku cambia siendo rodeado en azul **(como la peli)** para liberarse mostrado una forma que sorprendió a la princesa al ser el súper saiyajin dios azul.

Esta fase es el súper saiyajin dios súper sayayin o súper saiyajin azul es mi transformación más fuerte que alcance al entrenar con wiss. ¡buoh héroe eso es increíble no pensé que pudieras hacer eso!

Goku deja de usar la forma estado un poco sudoroso, él sonríe ya sabiendo que la impresiono. ¿Héroe no has pensado usar las dos fase uniéndolas en uno para aumentar tu poder?

Princesa eso es una increíble idea la que me diste lo intentare. Dice goku sonriendo sentándose.

Millhiore: Si, creo.

Aunque debo admitir princesa que yo perdí por unos minutos mientras luchaba con bills-sama, mi cuerpo había absorbido la transformación y decidí no darme por vencido. La princesa al escuchar lo que dijo el saiyajin estaba sorprendida por el héroe.

Yo nunca pensé que hubiera dioses en tu mundo héroe que destruyera planetas y personas. No solo existe los dioses de la destrucción, también existe los supremos kaiosamas los dioses de creación, los kaiosama, kamisama el dios que protegía la tierra que es nuestro amigo y también esta shenlong y porunga que son dioses dragón que cumple cualquier deseos al obtener 7 esferas del dragón…

La princesa mueve su colita y esta sorprendida por lo que escucho, ya que no esperaba que existiera seres así.

Así que me estaban mirando no lo sabía… lo siento, estaba espiado. No tranquila no te preocupes. Héroe fue increíble ya que no te diste por vencido y seguiste luchado contra un dios. Jajaja gracias princesa eso lo sé y tengo que esforzarme para superar mis límites.

Yo quería por eso que fueras el héroe al demostrar tal valor y determinación… em… no… dice sonrojada la princesa moviendo sus manos haciendo sonreír a goku. solo sentí que quería llamar al héroe para convertirse en héroe… Emm, creo que suena raro... desanimada saliéndole humo de la cabeza y sonrojada.

Umm, si quiere, llámame goku. ¿Goku-sama? – Solo goku. Ah, cierto… hm más que nadie, quería que goku viniera. Quería que goku se convierta en el héroe de este país. Dice con los ojos cerrados y algo sonrojada.

Gracias, princesa.

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Perdona que te moleste, condesa darukian. Después de todo, tenía que ayudarte. ¿Qué? He estado fuera durante más de un año, mientras que el país estaba ocupado. Tengo que ser de uso ahora, aunque sea algo pequeño.

Tú no eres alguien que deba ponerse por el país encima. Ya estamos agradecidos de que nos ayudaron y salvaron Biscotti.

¿Me estas sobrevalorando? No soy nada más que un samurái errante. Te vas a quedar aquí por un tiempo más, ¿verdad?

Creo… depende de la lectura de estrellas de yukikaze en cuanto a lo que ocurre con lo que estoy buscando. No puede decirse que es cualquier cosa.

Quiero quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que pueda. Además, nuestro vecino Galette, ha estado actuado sospechosamente últimamente.

Rolan: sí. No puedo hacer lecturas de estrellas, pero es evidente que Galette está haciendo la guerra a un ritmo ridículo.

Darukian: En realidad, no es Galette, sino más bien, la princesa leo esta… ¿No? – darukian: A pesar de que no quieren creer. Monstruos y otras cosas como ellos podría tener algo que ver con eso. Si es así, entonces, tomare acción de ello.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku está en una parte del pasillo del castillo filiano frente a el está unos caballeros las maid y la princesa Millhiore.

Millhiore: Bueno goku, es una promesa para mañana por la mañana.

Goku: Si, en la parte trasera a las seis. ¡Entendido!

Goku corre a su habitación de invitado dejado a la princesa, los tres caballeros y las maid. Milhiore camina y se mueve su cola emocionada.

Rizel Conchiglie: ¿Princesa, hizo una cita con el héroe?

Millhiore: Si, le pedí que me acompañe en mi paseo matutino. Goku parece que se levanta temprano para entrenar.

Rizel Conchiglie: Es bueno escuchar eso.

Maid 1: Su paseo por la mañana parece que será divertido.

Millhiore: ¡sí! Un paseo juntos… si no recuerdo mal, siempre andaba con leo-sama cuando eran más joven…

* * *

 **Con la princesa leo**

 **Ella está enojada y tira un jarrón con unas flores al suelo, por la lectura que le dio la estrella.**

¡Maldita sea! ¿Otra vez? ¡¿Después de terminar la batalla y volver aquí, nada ha cambiado?! ¡No, es aún peor!

Mi lectura de estrellas no debe de ser tan poderosa… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puedo ver el futuro con tanta claridad?

 **El maestro Excelead, la princesa, la princesa Leonmitchelli, la capitán eclair y héroe goku. definitivamente muere dentro de 30 días. Esta visión de futuro no va cambiar, no importa lo que pase.**

¡¿No solo Millhi, la capitana eclair, el héroe y yo vamos a morir como cambio tan drásticamente?!

No me importa si se trata de un destino establecido por las estrellas. ¡Nunca voy a dejar que eso suceda!

¡No vamos, Flambert! ¡Ya se trate del cielo o estrellas, podemos cambiar algo juntos!

Dice la princesa leo a la arma de su reino, que brilla en una luz verde claro.

 **POV Millhiore**

 **Su majestad leo va a hacer a hacer una declaración sorprendente… para Biscotti y para todos los países vecinos. Todo tendrá lugar mañana.**

* * *

 **Baño de galette de la princesa**

La princesa leo entro en el baño con una toalla sobre su sexy figura, ella quiso relajarse bañándose en el enorme baño privado de la princesa.

Ella entra en el agua cerrado los ojos relajándose después de liberar su enojo por la lectura que le dio las estrellas.

¡Rayos como cambio tan drásticamente esa lectura de mi estrella, no espere que pasara algo así! Tendré que relajarme un momento y anunciar a Biscotti que habrá otra guerra con nosotros.

Espero poder salvarla de ese destino de la estrella.

Fiuuuu ... ..

Aparece goku teletransportado ya que tenía curiosidad de hablar con la princesa leo. La hermosa princesa leo no se dio cuenta ya que esta relajada con los ojos cerrados tratado de relajarse de su enojo y caletura de su temporada de celo de ella.

Goku se dio cuenta que ella está muy relajada en el baño, decidiendo preguntarle qué le pasa. Goku pasa una mano por su espalda haciendo que grite de sorpresa la princesa leo, el saiyajin se dio cuenta que ella esta sudado y está caliente dándose cuenta que está en celo.

Ahhhhhhh que haces "aquí" héroe no ves que no es buen momento para venir ya que mi cuerpo está caliente por celo. Tranquila mitchelli-san yo vine para hablar con Tigo, pero si no puedes aguantar yo te puedo ayudar para que lo disfrutes teniendo placer con migo para calmarte… le dice goku seductoramente acariciado su cuerpo que esta mojado, caliente y sudoroso.

La princesa león estaba nerviosa sudado gustándole las caricias del saiyajin "ella no aguanto más y decidió aceptar". Bien héroe hagámoslo solo que te aras responsable de lo que pase ya que es mi primera vez

Tranquila yo me are responsable mitchelli-san son tranquila y disfruta del momento que tendremos. Goku no se dio cuenta que la maid Rouge Piedmont estaba viendo desde la puerta ya que decidió no interrumpir ya que tenía curiosidad de lo que ara el héroe.

Vamos a hacerlo entonces héroe ya está decidido. Dice decidida y sonrojada la princesa leo a goku quien sonríe dando su famosa sonrisa.

* * *

 **Escena lemon**

 **Goku se acercó a la princesa leo besándola en el cuello, boca, acariciado sus tetas haciendo que giman de placer… goku le besa las tetas chupándolas como si fuera un bebe y masajeándolas la princesa Leonmitchelli gimen de placer disfrutado de esa nueva sensación.**

 **Goku le quita la toalla mientras se desviste y le mete dedos en su coño haciendo giman mucho placer. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah héroe ah ah ah ah ah héroe ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah héroe si sigue… esto se está sintiendo tan bien ah no puedo creer que esto se sienta bien y el héroe hace que me haga feliz y excitada. Piensa la hermosa princesa sonrojada.**

 **Goku siguió acariciado tocado lamiendo disfrutado de ese momento de placer haciéndola gritar de completo placer al introducirle más a dentro los dedos en el coño moviéndolo no duro ya que quería disfrutar completamente. Goku sigue moviendo sus otra mano tocado sus tetas manoseándolas moviéndolo rápido haciendo que gimen más fuerte de placer.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah heroe ah ah ah uh ahhhhhhhhhh me vengo. La princesa se corre en la mano de goku, el saiyajin lamen los líquidos vaginal de león gustándole el sabor único que tiene.**

 **Goku coloca a la princesa en el suelo en la posición del misionero, el saiyajin acerca su miembro de 38 cm tocado y lubricado la verga acariciado el coño de la princesa leo.**

 **Cuando se lo introduce ella pega gritos de dolor el saiyajin la ayuda acariciado con sus manos sus tetas, se fijó de que sale sangre del himen roto de la princesa leo. Goku la penetra lentamente para que se acostumbre y aprovecha para besarla, ella trata de responder el beso apasionado.**

 **Goku la seguía penetrado y se le paso el dolor a la princesa leo reemplazándolo por gemidos de placer siguiendo con los movimientos de sus caderas de ellos. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah héroe héroe héroe héroe héroe ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah héroe ah ah ah ah ah si sigue.**

 **Si se siente tan bien ah ah ah ah ah en tu apretada vagina ah ah se siente tan bien ah ah ah ah te are disfrutar de mucho placer. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah héroe, héroe, héroe, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah héroe héroe ah ah.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah héroe héroe héroe héroe héroe ah ah ah ah ah héroe ah ah si sigue estoy en mi limite aaaaaaaaaaa. Dan fuertes gemidos de placer ambos liberado mucho semen goku en el coño de la hermosa princesa que libero gemidos.**

 **Goku la penetra más rápido haciendo que giman más fuerte y la hermosa chica que la sigue besado en las tetas y boca de la hermosa chica que dan fuerte gemidos de placer. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah héroe ah ah ah ah héroe sigue sigue ah ah ah.**

 **Dame ah ah ah ah ah sí si si goku ah ah ah ah ah ah ah más fuerte y más duro quiero sentirte dentro de mi completamente y llegues a mi útero. El saiyajin sonríe e introduce más profundo su enorme verga que es ahora de 42 cm, el saiyajin enrolla su cola con la de la princesa sorprendiéndola.**

 **Ah ah ah yes yes yes damelo todo si si si, ah ah ah ah héroe ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah héroe héroe héroe ah ah ah hmh hnm ah ah ah héroe si si sigue. Ella pasa sus manos por la espalda musculosa que la impresiono clavado sus uñas y sigue gimiendo fuerte de placer.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah héroe héroe ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah héroe héroe héroe ah ah ah. ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah me corro. Goku se vuelve a correr liberado algo más de semen en el coño, que salió de su vagina algo de su coño y mostrado una cara de placer.**

 **La princesa cae desmayada del placer el saiyajin observa en los recuerdos de ella de la princesa que tuvo la profecía de las estrellas.**

* * *

 **Fin lemon**

Goku la carga en sus brazos estilo novia cuando llego a la puerta del baño se sorprendió al encontrar a la maid Rouge que se estaba excitado y se sorprendió al ver a la princesa Leonmitchelli en sus brazos.

Rouge-san si quieres te puedo ayudar teniendo un momento de placer después de que la lleve a Leonmitchelli-san a su cuarto para que descanse.

Rouge: está bien héroe-san vamos yo lo acompañare a la habitación.

Goku sonríe y va junto a la maid a la habitación de la princesa, el saiyajin la coloca en su cama la relajo para que sueñe bien usado su ki.

Ahora si ya está ahora donde podemos ir para hacerlo. Responde el saiyajin sonriendo. Vamos a una habitación que está aquí cerca héroe-san así no despertaremos a Leonmitchelli-sama ya que está muy agotada.

Por favor no me llames héroe llámame son goku, rouge-san eres una completa hermosura como tu hace que sea feliz. Rouge se sonrojo y acepto.

Está bien, goku-san vamos a esa puerta. La hermosa maid llevo a el saiyajin a una puerta que tenía una enorme cama.

La maid se quita la ropa quedado completamente desnuda mostrado su hermoso cuerpo desnudo y sexy.

* * *

 **Lemon 2**

 **Goku se acerca a el coño de la hermosa chica lamiéndole la vagina, y metiéndole dedo en su coño haciendo que giman fuerte de placer la maid.**

 **Ah ah ah uh ah ah ah goku goku goku si sigue, goku pasa con su otra mano tocado las tetas de la hermosa chica que gemía de placer absoluto.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku sigue ahhhhhhhh me vengo. Se corre liberado mucho jugos vaginales en la cara de goku gustándole al saiyajin el sabor de los jugos vaginales…**

 **Goku sonríe y acerca su verga de 38 cm introduciéndola en el coño de la hermosa chica para luego sentarla sobre su piernas haciendo que cabalgue de arriba abajo. Haciendo que su himen se rompiera liberado algo de sangre de la himen que se rompió pegado gritos de dolor.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah duele, duele ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku. el saiyajin le acaricia las tetas y besa mientras la penetra lentamente para que se acostumbre con sus envestidas en las paredes vaginales.**

 **Pasado unos minutos y se reemplaza el dolor por placer de la hermosa chica, ella dan gemidos y tiene corazones en sus ojos de color violeta. Goku la sigue penetrado lentamente disfrutado del momento de placer y se mueve más rápido saltado cabalgado de arriba abajo.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku ah ah ah ah ah goku ah ah ah goku ah ah, ah ah sí si si ah ah hazme completamente tuya cuando te vi te dese… queriendo ser tuya goku y hacerte feliz, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah como tú a mí.**

 **Eso are mi adorable Rouge y serás siempre mía para darte estos momentos de placer como hacerte feliz. La hermosa maid llora de felicidad mientras gimen y sonríe corriéndose como goku liberado una gran cantidad de semen en el coño.**

 **Goku cambia de posición y sigue penetrándola pero en la posición del misionero, la penetra más fuerte dentro del coño que está lleno del líquido blanco del saiyajin criado en la tierra. Ah ah ah ah ah ah sí ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku dame más duro por favor.**

 **Goku le dan más duro sonriendo chupado las tetas y tocado de la hermosa chica haciendo que gima más fuerte, de su cuerpo sale sudor como fluidos por el placer. Ella sonríe sumida en el placer y gimiendo fuertemente agarrado las manos del saiyajin que la agarra acariciado y haciendo que se sujete…**

 **Goku acaricia con su cola el cuerpo de la hermosa chica y toca la cola de ella que se sentía muy bien para la maid. Ella está feliz de que en la época de celo que le toco ahora encontró alguien para darle placer completo.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah goku goku ah ah ah ah goku goku, ah ah ah ah ah ah si sigue así ah ah ah ah ah ah ah por favor si sigue estoy en mi limite. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah yo también estoy por liberar mi semilla ah ah Rouge ah ah ah.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah por favor goku corrámonos juntos quiero que me llenes con tu semilla. Si hagamos rouge ah ah haaaaaaaa.**

 **rougue grita liberado sus líquidos y vaginales, goku saca su enorme verga y libera su semen por el cuerpo de la maid quedado agotados ambos.**

* * *

 **Fin del lemon 2**

Rouge cae agotada dormida y goku la limpia como arropa para luego usar su tele transportación yéndose de ahí.

En el rostro de la maid inconsciente se veía una sonrisa de felicidad completa por el buen momento.

* * *

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Nota de autor: lo siento por la tardanza de este capítulo de este fic que he hecho, solo que en he estado distraído.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo que estuve pensativo haciendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saiyajin dios dog days**

 **Capítulo 4: declaración de guerra de la princesa león y batalla**

 **Nota de autor: bien chicos y chicas me alegra que les guste mi historia y si lo sé que me he tardado pero es que he estado sin ideas.**

 **Las sugerencia las acepto gusto y los comentarios con insultos que reciba no les are caso, ya que acepto críticas.**

 **Harem de goku Del anime dog days: Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, Yukikaze Panettone, Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois, Eclair Martinozzi, Brioche d'Arquien, Vert FarBreton, Jaune Clafouti, Amelita Tremper, Violet Amaretto,** **Percy Gaudi, Rizel Conchiglie, Sharu, Rouge Piedmont, Noir VinoCacao, Ricotta Elmar,** **Couvert Eschenbach Pastillage,**

 **De los videojuegos: metroid (Samus)**

 **De Vocaloid: Miku Hatsune, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka-** **Yuzuki Yukari- Aoki Lapis- Kaai Yuki-** **Yamine Aku-** **iku acme.**

 **De c3:** **fear Kubrick.**

 **De fear: alma wade.**

 **De dbz: vados, towa, diosa Nean del un universo 5- la ángel loli cus, jerez- margarita-kale-** **Caway-** **Sorrel-hop-** **sanka ku-** **Bikal-** **Su Roas-** **Brianne de Chateau- note- female black- female zamasu- female vegeto- female vegeta de una línea alternativa- female gogeta.**

 **De League of Legends: kindred oveja-** **ahri.**

 **Rory Mercury- Palutena-** **Horo Spice and Wolf-** **Yotsugi Ononoki-** **oshino ougi-** **oshino shinobu-** **mayoi hachikuji-leone- kurome-** beta inazuma eleven- orca inazuma eleven- flora inazuma eleven- meia inazuma eleven- akame-

Astarotte Ygvar- Elfleda Mirjasdottír- Kurumu Kurono- Ageha Kurono- Místrúne Ásgrím- Yukari Sendo- Ingrid Sorveig Sorgrims- Griselda Reginhard- Elíka Drakul Draupnils- Þorhelga Svarthæð- Unnbjörg Signar- Lucca Austri- Cuthfleda- Kahlua Shuzen- Kokoa Shuzen- Gabriel White Tenma- Akasha Bloodriver- Zelel White Tenma- Vignette April Tsukinose- Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa- Akua Shuzen- Tapris Sugarbell Chisaki- Akua Shuzen- Mizore Shirayuki- Tsurara Shirayuki- Shizuka Nekonome- Ruby Toujou- Sun Otonashi- kikyo- Kyōko Aono- Tamao Ichinose-

 **teaching feeling Sylvie-** **teaching feeling Aurelia-** **teaching feeling nephy-** **creepy love Aiko Fukasugi-**

 **Pienso incluir chicas de touhou: Alice Margatroid- reimu hakurei- Marisa Kirisame- Remilia Scarlet- Flandre Scarlet- Sakuya Izayoi- Hong Meiling- Momiji Inubashiri- Patchouli Knowledge-cirno.**

 **Shenlog al estar dentro de goku puede concederle deseos ilimitados, le dio la eterna la eterna juventud a goku como inmunidad contra enfermedad y enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Mejoro su teletransportacion Ahora podrás ir a cualquier lugar con solo pensarlo creo deberás pensar un lugar para salir de aquí o sentir el ki.**

 **la habilidad de poder sobrevivir en el espacio, y en el agua como la raza de freezer, la habilidad de regenerar, nuevas técnicas que son técnicas eléctricas: Relámpago del Dragón, Defensa Eléctrica, Ataque de Goma Eléctrica, lluvia eléctrica, y la habilidad que tiene gracias a los poderes eléctricos es que se llama Electricidad limo Cuerpo es una habilidad que regenera su cuerpo.**

 **Hielo: Rayo de Hielo, Súper Rayo de hielo, Cero absoluto, tormenta helada, Campo de Hielo, y armadura de hielo.**

 **Fuego: dragón de fuego, Rayo Nova, Tornado de fuego, Blaster Meteor, Giro Infernal, armadura de calor y tormenta de llamas.**

 **Agua: tornado de agua, copia de agua, prisión de agua, curación acuática.**

 **Viento: Huracán oscuro, dragón de viento, súper torbellino y Kūretsu Kidan: convoca las bolas de ai re a su alrededor. Esto es seguido por su lanzamiento de la técnica, haciendo que las bolas de aire a la tormenta hacia un oponente. Las bolas de aire y luego explotan al golpear el oponente u otro objeto.**

 **Tierra: Aftershock - Poniendo tus manos en el suelo, puedes crea una explosión de energía concentrada de debajo de la tierra. Recuperación ambiental: concentras energía reparado cualquier ambiente terrestre dañado, también puedes crear con esta técnica comida de la tierra.**

 **Dragón terrestre: concentras energía invocado un enorme dragón terrestre que sale del suelo que es muy poderoso. Al atacar a un oponente les absorber energía para darte a ti la energía absorbida.**

 **técnicas de bills: Súper Esfera de Poder: el usuario crea dos esferas de energía de fuego, de tamaño mediano, en las manos y los lleva sobre su cabeza para crear una sola y enorme Esfera de Energía, que se crea a partir de la fusión de las dos esferas de fuego. Al tenerla lista, el usuario lanza la esfera causando un tremendo daño al oponente.**

 **Punto de Presión: Tocar cualquier punto de presión con la lengua, dedos o cierto objeto, en ciertos puntos de presión en el cuerpo del oponente, causa efectos tales como las parálisis. Si se presiona con suficiente fuerza y de forma prolongada, causa la muerte al oponente. Quizás esto se debe a que se aprieta una vena que da sangre oxigenada al cerebro.**

 **Clonación: goku es capaz de crear al menos doce clones de sí mismo con el fin de ayudarle en la batalla contra un oponente.**

 **Psicoquinesia: Psicoquinesia para paralizar a los enemigos impidiéndoles el movimiento con tan solo mirarlos.**

 **Anulación de energía: el usuario es capaz de anular la salida de energía y los ataques que utilizan energía mediante la cancelación de sus efectos y convertirlos en nada.**

 **Técnicas de freezer: Disco Destructor Doble: es una técnica similar al Disco Destructor de Krilin, desarrollado por Freezer, pero mejor. La diferencia principal es que este disco de energía puede ser controlado por el creador para cambiar la dirección.**

 **Vista Láser: son dos rayos láseres, muy precisos, los cuales son dispararos de ambos ojos o de uno solo. La potencia de la técnica del láser de los ojos varía, pero la mayoría de ellos son muy rápidos y capaces de anular ataques débiles y pequeños proyectiles, así como paralizar opositores y los daños de otros objetos. Los rayos pueden variar en su color de rojo a un azul brillante, teñido de blanco.**

 **Deseos que pidió goku: primero armaduras saiyajin como las que uso cuando entre en la habitación del tiempo y sea indestructibles masculinas y femeninas que este en una capsula y haya muchos.**

 **Segundo bolsa de semillas de ermitaño ilimitado.**

 **Tercero comida infinita que este en una capsula para comer rica comida.**

 **Cuarto una casa indestructible que no la dañe nadie y que tengas muchos cuartos sea muy espaciosa etc estado en una capsula.**

 **Quinto una nave espacial como la que uso para ir a namek solo que esta sea más grande y muy espaciosa dentro. Que tenga elementos para entrenar, unos dormitorios, unos baños y una sala de entrenamiento enorme que incluyó una máquina de simulación de la gravedad.**

 **Sexto una puerta que pueda aparecer con la mente y dentro de esa puerta este una habitación del tiempo como la del templo de kamisama. Solo que esta tenga mejores cosas para entrenar y poder aumentarle y bajarle el nivel de la gravedad, temperatura y que tenga muchas habitaciones y baños. Y que esa habitación sea indestructible porque así nadie la podrá destruir.**

 **siete que transporte el Báculo Sagrado y que sea indestructible y mejorado.**

 **Ocho tener dinero infinito para comprar rica comida en las tiendas.**

 **Nueve la habilidad de poder ir a cualquier universo que halla. Para así poder encontrar a oponentes fuertes con los cual luchar.**

 **Y último deseo quiero que me hagas mi celular Samsung Galaxy s7 Nokia indestructible, y que me crees una caja de capsulas, eso es esto shenlog.**

 **Los personajes de dragón ball pertenecen a la empresa toei animation y akira toriyama. El anime dog days pertenece creada por Masaki Tsuzuki y producida por Seven Arcs y Aniplex bajo la dirección de Keizo Kusakawa. Yo soy solo el dueño de esta historia y de los personajes que invente.**

 **DAN DAN Kokoro Hikareteku (VERSIÓN EN ESPAÑOL)**

 **Poco a poco al corazón me encantas**

 **Con esa sonrisa deslumbrosa**

 **Volaremos juntos sin temer la oscuridad**

 **Tú y yo...**

 **Cuando yo primero te conocí**

 **Me acordé de un lugar que cuando niña fui**

 **Tenía una vista que era tesoro para mí**

 **Pero ya, yo estoy entre las sombras y la luz**

 **En este camino sinuoso**

 **Dime ahora sigues tú soñando de él**

 **Y si hay veces**

 **Cuando**

 **se parece**

 **Que quiero regresar**

 **y dar un retrase**

 **Pero con coraje yo**

 **Con amor y orgullo**

 **¡Pelearé!**

 **Poco a poco al corazón me encantas**

 **Un pedazo queda de esperanza**

 **O que no todos quieren**

 **Tener en sus manos la eternidad**

 **Aunque parezca que no me importa**

 **El amor impide mi derrota**

 **Larguémonos de la infinita oscuridad**

 **Tú y yo...**

 **Ya llegó un momento en que también me cansé**

 **De caras enfadadas pero yo sé**

 **Que tú también me gustas pero hay otra cosa más**

 **Yo no sé si quiero vivir una viva apurada**

 **Por gestos causales**

 **"Sea side blue"**

 **O a caso es que sigues soñando de él**

 **Yo quería**

 **Preguntarte más**

 **Más cuando conversamos**

 **Regresamos atrás**

 **Nuestra conversación como ruedas das una**

 **¡Revolución!**

 **Poco a poco al corazón me encantas**

 **Hasta me haces ver maravillas**

 **De repente sentí la necesidad de llamarte**

 **Aunque parezca que no me importa**

 **Al final solo tú estás en mi vista**

 **Volaremos juntos sin temer la oscuridad**

 **Tú y yo...**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en saiyajin dios dog days**

 **Lemon 2**

 **Goku se acerca a el coño de la hermosa chica lamiéndole la vagina, y metiéndole dedo en su coño haciendo que giman fuerte de placer la maid.**

 **Ah ah ah uh ah ah ah goku goku goku si sigue, goku pasa con su otra mano tocado las tetas de la hermosa chica que gemía de placer absoluto.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku sigue ahhhhhhhh me vengo. Se corre liberado mucho jugos vaginales en la cara de goku gustándole al saiyajin el sabor de los jugos vaginales…**

 **Goku sonríe y acerca su verga de 38 cm introduciéndola en el coño de la hermosa chica para luego sentarla sobre su piernas haciendo que cabalgue de arriba abajo. Haciendo que su himen se rompiera liberado algo de sangre de la himen que se rompió pegado gritos de dolor.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah duele, duele ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku. el saiyajin le acaricia las tetas y besa mientras la penetra lentamente para que se acostumbre con sus envestidas en las paredes vaginales.**

 **Pasado unos minutos y se reemplaza el dolor por placer de la hermosa chica, ella dan gemidos y tiene corazones en sus ojos de color violeta. Goku la sigue penetrado lentamente disfrutado del momento de placer y se mueve más rápido saltado cabalgado de arriba abajo.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku goku ah ah ah ah ah goku ah ah ah goku ah ah, ah ah sí si si ah ah hazme completamente tuya cuando te vi te dese… queriendo ser tuya goku y hacerte feliz, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah como tú a mí.**

 **Eso are mi adorable Rouge y serás siempre mía para darte estos momentos de placer como hacerte feliz. La hermosa maid llora de felicidad mientras gimen y sonríe corriéndose como goku liberado una gran cantidad de semen en el coño.**

 **Goku cambia de posición y sigue penetrándola pero en la posición del misionero, la penetra más fuerte dentro del coño que está lleno del líquido blanco del saiyajin criado en la tierra. Ah ah ah ah ah ah sí ah ah ah ah ah ah ah goku goku dame más duro por favor.**

 **Goku le dan más duro sonriendo chupado las tetas y tocado de la hermosa chica haciendo que gima más fuerte, de su cuerpo sale sudor como fluidos por el placer. Ella sonríe sumida en el placer y gimiendo fuertemente agarrado las manos del saiyajin que la agarra acariciado y haciendo que se sujete…**

 **Goku acaricia con su cola el cuerpo de la hermosa chica y toca la cola de ella que se sentía muy bien para la maid. Ella está feliz de que en la época de celo que le toco ahora encontró alguien para darle placer completo.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah goku goku ah ah ah ah goku goku, ah ah ah ah ah ah si sigue así ah ah ah ah ah ah ah por favor si sigue estoy en mi limite. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah yo también estoy por liberar mi semilla ah ah Rouge ah ah ah.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah por favor goku corrámonos juntos quiero que me llenes con tu semilla. Si hagamos rouge ah ah haaaaaaaa.**

 **rougue grita liberado sus líquidos y vaginales, goku saca su enorme verga y libera su semen por el cuerpo de la maid quedado agotados ambos.**

* * *

 **Comienza capitulo**

Bernard pov: El país vecino de Biscotti parece estar en paz ahora. También parece que el héroe se lo está pasado bien.

 **Sin embargo, a su excelencia leo-sama parece que le preocupa algo.**

 **Nosotros, sus colaboradores, investigaremos a fondo.**

 **Habitación de millhiore firianno biscotti**

La princesa estaba haciendo trabajo temprano ya que quería encontrarse con el héroe.

Rizel Conchiglie: Princesa, tengo miedo que trabaje tan temprano, no es bueno para su salud.

Millhiore Firianno Biscotti: Pero, tengo una cita con goku. Quiero terminar rápido para poder divertirme con él. Oh ¿el lote de armas ha sido terminado? Vaya, lo hizo muy rápido.

Maid: Si, lo trabajadores estaban muy emocionados por las victorias consecutivas… así que se esforzaron.

Millhiore: entonces voy a tener que recompensar a los trabajadores.

Rizel Conchiglie: Deje que la señorita Ameritta terminen la papelería.

Millhiore: sí. ¡Bien! El trabajo por hoy termino.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku está parado esperado junto a una de las aves que monta, también está un soldado de biscotti.

Emileo-san… Este es el celukul de la princesa, ¿no?

Emileo: se llama harlan. Hay muy pocos de ellos en flognarde.

Goku: Ya veo. ¿Así que eres único?

Goku acaricia a harlan que mueve su cabeza haciendo que se ría goku por la caricia y lo amigable que es.

Se abre la puerta de madera pequeña cerca de la enorme, saliendo la princesa Millhiore acompañado por dos soldados.

Millhiore: ¡Ah, goku! (emocionada levantado sus orejas)

Millhiore se acerca corriendo feliz. ¡Perdona la tardanza!

Goku: ¡ja ja ja! (el ave estaba siendo muy cariñosamente)

Emileo: ¡Vaya!

Goku: buena chica…

Millhiore: ¡harlan te quiere mucho! Goku, incluso celukuls, es como tu ¿no?

Goku: me alegro. Se ve que es muy amigable harlan.

Goku y Millhiore se monta en harlan yendo velozmente cerca de un campo de flores.

Goku: Tomar un paseo tan temprano en la mañana muy bien, ¿no?

Millhiore: ¡Sí!

Llegaron a un hermoso campo de flores que sorprendió a goku que observa, el bello paisaje.

Wow es un lindo paisaje este. Responde goku sonriendo.

Millhiore: ¿no es hermoso? Este es mi lugar secreto.

Goku la baja de harlan y la tiene sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Goku: princesa, ¿qué sueles hacer aquí?

Veamos… puedo tomar un relajante paseo o tener un picnic.

Eso suena muy bien. Dice goku sonriendo.

Goku: pero ¿qué tal si jugamos un rato?

Millhiore: ¿Qué?

En realidad ayer en la noche mientras entrenaba, intente algo nuevo.

La princesa esta curiosa de lo que dijo el saiyajin. goku crea un disco de juego para animales, que materializo usado el anillo Palladion de su mano.

¿Puedo? Voy a lazar esto. Y quiero que la princesa lo atrape.

Si… ¡1,2, vamos!

Millhiore: ¿eh?

Goku laza el disco para que lo busque.

¡Princesa vaya!

¡S-Si!

La princesa corre buscado el disco giratorio. Millhiore trata de atraparlo corriendo para agarrarlo.

¡Espérame!

El disco se detiene en la velocidad, la princesa Millhiore se dio cuenta y saltado agarrándolo cayendo sobre flores.

¡Vaya! Lo hiciste eso es genial!

¡Princesa! ¿Te encuentras bien?

¡Sí, estoy bien!

¿Qué debo hacer después de que lo atrape? (la princesa está emocionada moviendo su cola de derecha a izquierda)

¡Lancemelo! ¡Manténgalo así y láncelo! ¡Láncelo!

¿Mantenerlo así y lazar? (pregunta la princesa)

¡Si, así!

Goku salta atrapado el disco y desde el aire lo lanza, la princesa lo atrapa corriendo y llegado a sus manos.

¡Goku!

¡¿Si?!

¡Esto es muy divertido! (grita emocionada Millhiore)

¡Sí! ¡vamos a continuar! –le grita el saiyajin.

¡Está bien! ¡Ahora te lo podre más difícil goku!

Laza el disco velozmente muy alto hacia el cielo.

¡Eso si es alto! ¡donde lo envió!

Jajaja ¡lo siento, goku! ¡Hare mi mayor esfuerzo!

Goku dan fuerte alto salto y vuela atrapado el disco en sus manos.

Paladion, transformante ¡Tornado!. Murmura goku.

Apareció una tabla en la que se montó mientras volaba, teniendo el disco en una mano. Sube velozmente para luego bajar en picada y llegar sin daños al suelo.

Goku le laza el disco a la princesa Millhiore. Siguieron jugado un rato hasta que se sentaron en un árbol tranquilamente felices.

La princesa y goku comen algo que trajo ella y el saiyajin, está bebiendo un jugo.

Millhiore: ha pasado un tiempo desde que me divertía de esa manera. Aun, así eres increíble, goku. no solo eres hábil y poderoso… sino que también puedes utilizar bien a paladion.

La puedes transformar en arma y objetos a tu voluntad.

Goku: jaja bueno, digamos que siento como si paladion me digiera lo que puede y no puede hacer. Y como entiendo los pensamientos de paladion y se cómo usarlo sin problemas.

Millhiore: lo más probable es que paladion te acepta, goku.

Jajaja eso me halaga. Por cierto te quería regalar algo importante.

¿Qué es eso goku-san?

Toma princesa, "goku le entrega un anillo dorado que tiene una joya roja se lo coloca en el dedo".

Oooh está muy lindo este anillo goku, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Bueno digamos que cree este anillo especial, quería estar seguro de algo importante princesa. Veras este anillo no solo es un bonito accesorio, sino que también tiene cinco habilidades que son: primero tiene un poderoso campo de fuerza que te protegerá de ataques como los devolverá el doble de fuerza.

Segundo te curara si estas herida como de alguna enfermedad extraña **(como enfermedad sexual)** estado bien.

Tercero si yo muriera o desapareciera, cambia a color negro si fuero… amarrillo que no estoy en esta dimensión, azul que estoy inconsciente o herido y blanco seria que estoy fuera de este planeta.

Cuarto si termino perdido tu podrás volver a llamarme y buscarme con ese anillo indestructibles, que abrirá un portal que te llevara donde estoy.

Quito y ultimo crea un ser que te protegerá si no estoy, y mientras me estas buscado en algún lugar si termino desapareciendo… desaparecerá después de encontrarme volviendo al anillo.

Que increíble este anillo que me diste goku-sama, ¿puedo preguntar ara que me das esto?

Veras princesa si me pasa algo quiero que este anillo te ayude, ya que juro protegerte con mi vida.

La princesa estaba preocupada por las palabras del saiyajin, le laten el corazón rápido.

Está bien entiendo goku me asegurare de siempre tenerlo.

Una cosa que no entiendo, es si paladion es una espada ¿no? De alguna manera siento que no puede tomar forma de espada.

Millhiore: su forma cambiara cuando tenga la necesidad. Es probable que no tenga que ser en este momento.

Soy la gobernadora de Biscotti y por lo tanto soy la portadora de la venerada espada, pero nunca ha cambiado a su forma original ni una vez.

Goku le sujeta la mano donde tiene la princesa Millhiore, el anillo espada de ella.

Es la espada venerada de Biscotti, Excelide, ¿no? - pregunta goku

Millhiore: sí. El par de espadas sagradas, mi Excelide y tu paladion, ambos son los símbolos de Biscotti.

Goku: ¿Quién sabía que estos pequeños anillos son tan importantes?

Millhiore: pues claro. Nuestro vecino, Galette también tiene un par de armas preciadas. El hacha de batalla mágica, granveil, y la espada sagrada, Ex –machina. Muchos otros países también tiene armas preciadas.

Goku: ya veo. Cuando regrese, tendré que devolver paladion.

Millhiore: si

Pero quiero volver a ser convocado de nuevo. Quisiera que lo hiciera.

¿Eh? (la princesa está sorprendida por lo que escucho) ¿quieres venir de nuevo?

Una vez que regrese, ¿no me puede volver a convocar?

No, no. No Hay una regla como esa.

¡Entonces me convocarías de nuevo! ¡En ese caso, asegúrese de llamarme ya que es muy divertido!

Te voy a convocar. ¡Te prometo que te convocare!

Eso me alegra, ya que es divertido aquí.

También me alegra goku.

Gracias princesa.

Goku le acaricia la cabeza a la princesa, que se sorprendió algo por la acción de goku.

Lo siento. ¿Hice algo que no debo?

En realidad no. Solo me sorprendiste.

¿Puedo continuar?

Si quieres, por favor.

Goku la sigue acariciado en la cabeza, esta sonríe feliz. Princesa, su pelo es tan suave y esponjoso.

Gracias por el cumplido.

Y tus mejillas son tan suaves. Goku acaricia también las mejillas haciendo que se emocione feliz.

Eso hace cosquillas. ¿Qué tal aquí?

Jajaja ¡Detente! ¡Ahí no! …

Está bien.

* * *

Baño femenino –Biscotti

Rico, yukikaze, eclair y otras chicas que estaba ahí bañándose relajándose.

Eclair: Entonces, ¿ Yukikaze, como les fue en su viaje?

Yukikaze: lo mismo de siempre. Solo puros viajes y algunas misiones secretas.

Ricotta Elmar: Recibieron las cartas de los informes y los resultado de la búsqueda.

Eclair: pero nos gustaría saber la verdadera historia de sus aventuras.

Ah a mí también me gustaría, pero se debe tener cuidado ya que son misiones secretas que se le dan a mi maestro. Y ella me dijo que guardara silencio sobre eso.

Eclair: lo sabía.

Ricotta: que malo.

Yukikaze: Pero, aparte de eso, tengo un montón de historias que les contare con todo gusto. Les contare todo acerca de los viajes de diversión, claro, si tiene tiempo.

Ricotta: ¡Quiero oírlos!

* * *

 **Habitación de la princesa Millhiore**

Reportero: y ahora el tiempo para Biscotti. Hoy será un día cálido y despejado.

Maid: Princesa, ¿cómo estuvo su viaje con el héroe?

Millhiore: ¡fue muy divertido! Nos citamos mañana en la mañana.

Maid: Eso es genial.

Suena el televisor, por una noticia recibida.

Percy Gaudi: se trata de Percy Gaudi, hay una rueda de prensa en el castillo de Galette. La gobernadora del reino de Galette, Excelencia Leonmitchelli, acaba de hacer un anuncio impactante.

M-Mire las imágenes.

Leonmitchelli: Una reunió militar está programada en Galette, en cuatro días después de hoy. Tengo la intención de cambiar algunos detalles de menor importancia.

Nuestras últimas dos derrotas se debieron a el héroe, que fue convocado y a la condesa d'Arquien. Si nos dejamos que nos hayan ganado, sería una vergüenza para el reino, ¿Verdad?

¡Así que propongo otra batalla con Biscotti!

Sé que es una propuesta de repente, pero Biscotti, puede organizar libremente toda la batalla. Invito a todas empresas y negocios pequeños para participar.

Por supuesto, vamos a ofrecer grandes recompensas y un monto de dinero.

Los ciudadanos gritaba eufóricos emocionados por las palabras de la gobernante de Galette. ¡Es hora de hacer algo de dinero! ¡Adelante y únanse!

Tan pronto como Biscotti esté de acuerdo, vamos a comenzar vender los boletos. Entiendo que esto fue muy repentino y obliga a la gente a hacerlo. Pero, revelare los detalles mas adelante.

Pasen la noticia a todos. Además, hay algo que me gustaría usar como una apuesta. Las armas preciadas de Galette.

El hacha de batalla mágica granveil y la espada sangrada Ex –Machina.

Me pregunto si estas escuchado esto, Princesa Millhiore.

También nos gustaría que Biscotti apostara algo de igual valor.

Maid de Millhiore: Algo como sus armas preciadas del reino…

Rizel Conchiglie: Nos está pidiendo que apostemos nuestras espadas veneradas. Es como si…

Leonmitchelli: los ciudadanos de Galette y Biscotti, ya sea por su país o por sus propias razones, si tienes el coraje para pelear… ¡Únete con nosotros en la batalla!

* * *

 **En otro lado**

Goku está pensativo caminado saliendo de la cocina donde estaba, se estaba preguntado por lo sucedido.

Goku: porque aria algo así como ofrecer las armas de su reino como recompensas… ¿No son el símbolo de un país?

Ricotta: por supuesto que lo son. De vez en cuando, las naciones se prestan las armas para poder establecer una relación amistosa.

Yukikaze: Los ciudadanos probablemente quiere ganar algo, pero no puedo evitar sentir que hay algo malo aquí.

* * *

 **Sala de reuniones**

Los ancianos estaba preocupados al igual que la líder de la unidad de la Guardias real de Biscotti.

Viejo sabio: Realmente no tengo idea de que le paso a su Excelencia leo.

Viejo sabio 2: Es como si de verdad tiene la intención de conquistar Biscotti.

Viejo sabio 3: Me gustaría pensar que ese no es el caso, pero aun así…

Rolan: pero el punto es de que, propuso que apostáramos, nuestras armas como premio… Amelitta, Muéstranos el pergamino.

Amelitta: sí. Declaración de estado de guerra… las armas se mantendrá durante 60 días. Las armas se las entregara a los países… siempre y cuando se vea que las traten adecuadamente y será regresadas en un tiempo determinado. Eso es todo.

Viejo sabio: En otras palabras, se puede usar, cuando se consideren oportunas.

Viejo sabio 3: ¿No podemos oponernos?

d'Arquien: Sin embargo, en la conferencia de prensa reunieron mucha gente.

Eclair; si no ofrecemos nuestras armas, creerá que nos damos por vencidos.

Lorrain: otras formas de compensación que requiere una gran cantidad de dinero.

Viejo sabio 2: ¿Qué hacemos?

Viejo sabio: ¿Qué problemas?

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku estaba caminado por el patio del castillo de Biscotti junto rico y yukikaze.

Goku: ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?

Rico: Es un asunto de político.

Yukikaze: No podemos dejar que la princesa y sus asesores tomen una decisión

Soldado: ¡tú!

Soldado 2: ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Jaune Clafouti: ¡Oh no! he sido capturada.

Emileo: No me digas que vienes a investigar antes de la batalla.

Jaune Clafouti: ¡No, no! No es nada de eso.

Goku: si no me equivoco, ella es…

Yukikaze corre donde esta los guardias de Biscotti, para saber que esta pasado.

Yukikaze: Emileo, ¿Qué pasa?

Emileo: ¡Esta persona! Bueno, creemos que es una espía enviada por Galette, disfrazado como uno de nuestros caballeros.

Te dije que no soy un espía. Estoy aquí para entregarle un mensaje de mi maestro a goku, el Héroe. Eso es todo.

¿Un mensaje para mí?

* * *

 **Bosque fuera del castillo- Biscotti**

El príncipe gaul estaba esperado a goku para hablar con el saiyajin de algo importante.

Gaul: Ahí viene.

Goku llega junto Jaune montados en las aves de monturas.

Goku: galia, ¿Qué pasa?

Galia: lo sabes, ¿No? La próxima batalla.

Godwin y yo estamos en contra de esta batalla. Creemos que no hay razones para hacerla.

Goku: lo mismo digo. Nos preguntamos si galette realmente quiere conquistar a Biscotti.

Esto es muy extremo, incluso para mi hermana. Biscotti y Galette se han estado ayudado como amigos por varias generaciones.

Una invasión en este momento es algo que no tiene sentido. Dudo que la batalla fue anunciada oficialmente, no se puede evitar más.

Dando que la batalla fue anunciada oficialmente, no se puede evitar más. Voy a intentar hablar con mi hermana para que cambie la apuesta.

Si no lo consigo y mi hermana no cambia de opinión. Por favor, gana la batalla de alguna manera.

Galia, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

Me gusta el país de Biscotti. La comida es deliciosa, Me gusta la gente y el paisaje. Sin mencionar a la princesa.

Además, una batalla en flonyard tiene que ser divertido y entretenida. Para los participantes, los apostadores, los patrocinadores y los ciudadanos que no participan en la batalla.

Todos ellos debe divertirse, ya sea que ganen o pierda. Pero, solos los miembros de la realeza sufre de ella. Pero, esa batalla no es el caso.

Eso es todo. No le digas a la princesa y a los caballeros lo que hablamos.

¡Gracias, galia!

De nada. Cuanto contigo, goku.

Galia, una cosa más. He oído que la princesa y su Excelencia leo era amigas cercanas en el pasado.

Galia: Lo siento, no lo sé, pero le puedes preguntar a amelitta sobre eso. ella sabe mejor.

* * *

 **Con la princesa leo**

Bernard y la princesa leo camina hablado en el castillo de Galette.

Bernard: Parece que su Excelencia galia hizo su movimiento.

Leonmitchelli: Esta bien. Que haga lo que quiera. No espero que él o godwin me ayuden en esta ocasión.

Bernard: Godwin admira a galia, después de todo.

Leonmitchelli: es bueno tener a alguien en que pueda confiar, por lo menos para su futuro.

* * *

 **Con goku**

Goku y amelitta esta hablado ya que el saiyajin tenía curiosidad del comportamiento de la princesa leo.

Amelitta: Fue hace dos años, esto no era igual. Para su Excelencia leo, la princesa era su mejor amiga.

Como si fuera hermanas nacidas de la misma madre. La princesa se interesó en asuntos de política desde muy chica.

Y su excelencia leo sobresalió en las artes marciales y competencias de liderazgo. Las dos aprendían y se enseñaba las cosas más importantes una de la otra.

Incluso después de que ascendieron al trono, su relación no cambio nada. De vez en cuando se veían, pero eso era por el trabajo. Pero hace unos seis meses…

Su excelencia leo comenzó a mezclarse con los asuntos de la princesa.

Goku ¿Mezclarse? ¿para qué aria eso?

Ella sugirió aumentar el presupuesto militar de Biscotti, para garantizar la seguridad de la princesa. O que la princesa estuviera rodeada de guardaespaldas. Ella intento lo que pudo.

Después, de haces unos tres meses, se hizo distante, se convirtió en una persona totalmente diferente. Y termino cualquier comunicación con la princesa.

La princesa está sufriendo, tanto por perder a una amiga como pelear con ella. Una amiga de la infancia, a quien le consideraba como su hermana, se apartó de ella.

Y la relación con el país vecino se deterioró. Si las espadas preciadas de biscotti se las llevan…

* * *

 **Con la princesa milhiore**

La princesa estaba por dar un anuncio a los ciudadanos, de biscotti.

Viejo sabio: ¿Esta bien?

Viejo sabio 2: ¿Esto estará bien?

Brioche d'Arquien: la princesa tomo una decisión. Debemos prepararnos para ello.

La princesa llega junto a eclair y dos guardias.

Millhiore: ¡Hola!

Creo que todos vieron la noticia de esta mañana. Nos llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su Excelencia leo de repente declaro la guerra.

Los ancianos estaba tan sorprendidos, que incluso se cayeron de sus sillas. Pero no se preocupen, ellos está bien.

Los cuídanos de Biscotti se ríe por lo que dijo la princesa.

Goku: condesa d'Arquien, yuki.

Yuki: ¿héroe, amelitta?

Millhiore: desde que me convertí en gobernadora, hemos perdido un montón de batallas contra Galette.

Las batallas pueden haber sido muy divertidas, pero no ser capaz de sacar una victoria fue difícil. Sin embargo, Biscotti no es una nación débil.

Hemos perdidos todas las batallas debido a mi incapacidad como gobernadora. Especialmente cuando se trata de prepararnos para la guerra.

Ciudadanos: ¡NO!

Ciudadanas: ¡No es así!

Millhiore: gracias a todos. Es por eso que nos hemos estado preparando durante los últimos seis meses, por lo que no perderemos ninguna batalla más.

Las industrias filiano han completado la producción de nuevas armas y equipos. Los caballeros se hicieron más fuerte a través de la capacitación constante. Por eso…

Biscotti con mucho gusto aceptara la declaración de guerra por Galette. Por supuesto, también estamos de acuerdo al apostar las espadas Excelide y paladion.

Fuego artificiales y confeti sale de la pantalla.

Por qué no vamos a perder. ¡Vamos a ganar esa batalla! ¡vamos a crear un futuro juntos emociónate.

 **Rizel Conchiglie pov:**

 **Biscotti estuvo en paz durante un momento. Y la princesa tuvo un tiempo libre para divertirse.**

 **Sin embargo, hubo una declaración de guerra repentina. Una gran guerra está anunciada, y se apostaron las espadas de los países.**

 **Así comienza otra lucha para todos nosotros – la princesa, el héroe, y los caballeros.**

* * *

 **Tres días después**

 **Goku se encargó de entrenar a los soldados de biscotti, como se divertía con la princesa. Entreno también a los soldados de Galette para que le dé un desafío, usado una copia que entrena a la princesa leo.**

Goku estaba meditado cerrado los ojos usado su ki, el saiyajin estaba preparándose para cuando empiece la batalla y ayudar a la princesa milhiore.

Hoy será el día de la gran batalla de Biscotti y galette. Siento que pasara algo y debo estar preparado y con toda mi energía.

Goku se comen una semilla del ermitaño para esta a su máximo, se quita la pesa de 100 toneladas cada pesa de acerró. Su poder incremento algo al quitarse el peso de su ropa. Guardo la herramientas de entrenamiento.

Me esforzare y me asegurare de que gane Biscotti, por la princesa.

Goku; fui convocado a Biscotti como su héroe, por eso, la princesa confía en mí y por este país.

Voy a luchar junto a todos. Y traeré una sonrisa a todos los que participan en esta guerra.

* * *

 **Con la princesa**

Millhiore: ¡Chicos! ¡Gracias por venir aquí tan temprano en la mañana!

¡Vamos a tener una gran batalla contra Galette hoy!

¡¿Todos durmieron bien?!

Soldados: ¡Sí!

La princesa asiente sonriendo al ver que los soldados esta preparados.

Millhiore: ¿todos comieron el desayuno?

Soldados: ¡Sí!

Millhiore: Los participantes normales por favor alinense de acuerdo a las intrusiones de los caballeros.

El campo de batalla estará cerca de la frontera este momento. Nuestro campamento principal estará aquí, la fortaleza cerise.

Será custodiado por una gran cantidad de caballeros y de nuestras tropas.

La fuerza principal avanzara a través de chappal y luego avanzara por el valle atlético. Un segundo grupo será la vanguardia.

Van tratar de avanzar lo más rápido posible hacia el campamento principal del enemigo, y llegara a la fortaleza grana.

Eso será una guerra rápida, por lo que todas las tropas avanzara a la misma velocidad.

Si algunos de ustedes no está acostumbrados a batallar, o si se siente mal, por favor pídanle ayuda a el equipo médico que nos acompaña.

¡Pues bien, todas las trompas, vayámonos! ¡Y luchemos!

* * *

 **Dentro del edificio**

Viejo sabio: por favor, tenga cuidado, princesa.

Millhiore: Gracias por preocuparse, ancianos. Les encargo dirigir el país.

Estudiante de Academia Nacional de Investigación Biscotti: superior, por favor tenga cuidado también.

Ricotta Elmar: voy a estar bien. Durante mi ausencia les encargo que encuentre la manera de devolver al héroe de regreso.

Estudiante de Academia Nacional de Investigación Biscotti 2: ¡sí! ¡Déjelo en nuestras manos!

Estudiante de Academia Nacional de Investigación Biscotti 3: ¡Nuestro orgullo como investigadores estará en juego!

Rizel Conchiglie: princesa, superior. Ya es hora de irse. Prepárense.

Rizel Conchiglie y unas maid aparece.

Millhiore y Ricotta: ¡sí!

Millhiore: ya es hora, rico

Rico: ¡sí!

La princesa se acerca murmurado a rico.

Millhiore: ¿Los preparativos que te pedí para la batalla están bien?

Ricotta: sí. ¡Ya los tengo!

* * *

 **Con el ejército**

Los soldados de Biscotti salen como los de Galette preparándose para la guerra.

Percy Gaudi: ¡Bien, estamos en Biscotti, justo en frente del castillo filianno!

Las tropas están avanzado hacia la batalla de hoy en contra con Galette.

¡Por, favor echen un vistazos a la gran cantidad de luchadores!

¡Hoy más de veinte mil participantes de Biscotti!

No hemos visto un gran ejercito desde hace mucho tiempo. Todas las unidades están siguiendo al caballero Martinozzi, ya que está a la cabeza.

¿Cómo esta las cosas en galette, franboise-san?

Franboise: ¡Sí! ¡Estoy frente al castillo panneto de Galette! Hay un total de más de veintitrés mil combatientes de Galette.

¡Increíble!

¡Su Excelencia galia y sus tropas también se unieron!

Percy Gaudi: Ya veo-nya

¡ Creo que todas las tropas llegaron tarde al campo de batalla!

Franboise: ¡Como lo dices! Así que sea pacientes y siga con nosotros, la emisora estatal de Galette soy Franboise y…

¡La emisora estatal de Biscotti soy percy, les comentaremos según los sucesos!

Vert FarBreton: Oye noir jaune. Escuche que algunas partes del campo de batalla no puede tener protección en esta ocasión.

Apariencia Vert, es una hermosa chica de piel blanca Su ropa está toda en su color elegido verde. Lleva una falda verde y una larga chaqueta negra y blanca, con mangas verdes. También lleva medias negras y botas negras con dos anillos de blanco y uno verde sobre ellos. Su pelo rubio está siempre fuera excepto el arco en la parte posterior. Ella tiene dos orejas blancas puras de conejo que comienzan en la parte posterior de su franja y una cola blanca del puffball. Sus ojos son color ámbar.

Apariencia Noir es un linda chica de 14 años Ella lleva el uniforme de Genoise en su color elegido del negro, con acentos rojos. Ella tiene un botón en el frente de su uniforme que es igual que los botones de Ricotta. (El botón es un símbolo de la estrecha amistad entre los dos.) Como Vert, lleva su cinturón flojo, ya que está en una inclinación en su cintura. Ella tiene su espada corta en el hombro. Debajo del uniforme hay una camisa blanca sin mangas. Noir tiene los ojos rojos y el pelo negro, atado en una cola de caballo con una cinta roja. Ella tiene oídos de gato negro y una cola de gato negro. Su cola no es recta como una cola normal, pero en cambio está torcida.

lleva guantes largos sin dedos con las campanas que casi tocan sus mangas. Sus zapatos son plateados y negros, con orbes rojos en ellos. En situaciones casuales, lleva pulseras rojas con las campanas también en ellas, y los zapatos negros con la guarnición roja.

La ropa de Jaune es muy similar a la de Vert, excepto que su amarillo en lugar de verde y lleva gaudlets amarillo para weilding su hacha.

Noir: El lugar ya ha sido explorado a fondo, y vamos a luchar en una zona segura No hay problemas. No te preocupes por eso.

Jaune: Aun así, los rumores dicen que se esconden monstruos cerca de la fortaleza grana. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. ¡No entiendo eso de los monstruos!

Godwin: ¿Ustedes son tontas? ¿Qué pasa con toda esta charla de monstruos? Si uno se muestra, solo tenemos que matarlo, ¿no? Eso es todo.

Vert: Eres tan fiable, General.

Noir: Por otra parte, además de los monstruos y los espíritus, los demonios también puede aparecer cuando hay poco poder de protección.

Vert: ¿Demonios?

Noir: no son humanos ni animales. Nacido con formas siniestra, se alimenta de la energía de la tierra de fronya… trayendo la desgracia y el desastre a la gente.

Jaune: ¡Eso da mucho miedo!

Vert: ¡Noa no digas cosas de miedo!

Godwin: ¡Eso es aburrido! ¿Son esas historias que hablan de demonios que son sellados debajo de la tierra de hace siento de años?

Noir: Todas las investigaciones y los registros apuntan a eso. Pero, todavía hay testigos que dice haber visto demonios por todas partes.

Vert está nerviosa por lo que dijo su amiga noir. Jaune también está nerviosa.

Pero, he oído historias de personas que cazan demonios. Ellos viajan a Distintos lugares y matan a los demonios bajo la luz de la luna. Los cazadores del crepúsculo.

Godwin: Eso es basura. Nadie creería eso. parece que has estado leyendo muchos cuentos de hadas.

Noir VinoCacao: Ellos existen. No estoy mintiendo,

General, noa es muy deprimente. –le murmura jaune.

Godwin: ¿Qué?

Cuando ella se enoja, es difícil contentarla. –responde vert

¡Como si me importara! ¡tontas!

Gaul pensamiento : al final, no pude averiguar lo que planeaba mi hermana. Lo siento, princesa, goku.

* * *

 **Recuerdo de princesa león**

Violet Amaretto: ¿La princesa milhiore y el héroe goku…?

Si, parece que van a morir. Hace seis meses, mientras leía las estrellas, me entere de que podría estar en peligro. –responde la princesa leon

Bernard Sablage: Ya veo.

Violet Amaretto: Así que por eso estas tan preocupada por la princesa millhiore.

Hace tres meses, el mensaje de su muerte cambio, pero, En esa ocasión le advertí a milhi y a todos los de biscotti. Pero las lecturas se hicieron peores, una vez que el héroe apareció, las lecturas se hicieron más clara. Aunque debo admitir que es muy divertido el héroe de biscotti.

No es que milhi vaya morir, sino más bien los dueños de Excelide y paladion. Sé que es tonto creer en un futuro que se ve en las estrellas. Aún sigo creyendo que sería tonto entenderlo, o que hay gente que si lo cree.

Pero, la visión ha sido muy clara para mi estos últimos meses. Y no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Violet Amaretto: también estamos preocupados.

Bernard Sablage: me gustaría que nos digiera que hacer.

Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois: lo siento. Esto ya no está en mis manos, las adivinaciones no cambian, pero si milhi y el héroe mueren, la inestabilidad y el sufrimiento para los dos países seguirán. Si eso suceded. Tengo la intención de renunciar.

Violet Amaretto : ¡No puede ser!

Voy a pedir prestado a granveil… y ver que pudo hacer al respecto. Si pueden robar sus espadas preciadas, tal vez la profecía de las estrellas cambiaria.

Violet Amaretto: Dejado el trono vacío… ¡¿Qué pasara con la gente de galette?!

No te preocupes, galia se encargara del reino de galette. Solo estoy esperado el momento en el que galia se convierta en un hombre y tome el trono. Él todavía tiene que crecer, pero tiene talento para ganarse a la gente. Teniendo en cuenta parte de la responsabilidad, así como apoyar a los demás, Algun dia será un buen líder…

* * *

En otro lado

Galia y estaba jugado con Jaune Clafouti para ver quien se rinde haciendo fuerza.

Jaune Clafouti: ¡¿Te rindes?! ¡¿Te rindes?!

Galia: ¡No!

Vert FarBreton: ¿te rindes?

Jaune Clafouti: ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!

Vert FarBreton: ¿te rindes?

Galia: ¡Gane!

* * *

Con la princesa

Bernard Sablage: Desde luego, entiendo la personalidad de su excelencia galia, así que…

Violet Amaretto: ¡Pero eso es muy difícil de creer!

La princesa león cumbre sus orejas para no escuchar, a los dos que habla con ella. no esperaba que actuara malcriada no queriendo escucharlos.

¡Leo-sama, no se tape las orejas!

Rayos, si su Excelencia se pone así, no podemos hacer nada.

León-sama no puede hacer eso.

Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué les parece esto? Por qué no iniciar una gran batalla?

Y como apuesta seria, las armas preciadas de cada reino. Nuestros guerreros quiere vengarse de las últimas dos derrotas. Esta es una buena oportunidad para declarar una nueva guerra.

Una vez ganemos la batalla, vamos a tomar las espadas apreciadas de biscotti y las esconderemos donde nadie las encuentre. Por supuesto, esto es simplemente para evitar el robo. No tiene nada que ver con las estrellas. Basta con una propuesta de galette y biscotti. ¿Qué piensa, su excelencia?

Me parece una buena idea Bernard-san. –responde la prince galette.

Violet Amaretto: león-sama ha estado muy pensativa con el héroe goku de biscotti, acaso le ha empezado a gustar.

P-Pero que dices violet-san sé que es muy interesante y fuerte. Debo admitir que me llama la atención el héroe quiero luchar de nuevo con él. –responde algo sonrojada.

No pensé que leo-sama, se enamoraría del héroe de biscotti.-pensaron los dos.

* * *

Fin del flackback

"Me encargare de salvar a goku y mili no permitiré que muera ambos" el héroe es alguien muy interesante fuerte quiero luchar con él.

Además de que me asegurare de confesar mis sentimientos y saber si son correspondidos. –piensa la princesa de galette.

* * *

En otro lado

En otros lado se está moviendo la princesa y algunos soldados de biscotti preparándose para batalla contra galette.

Percy Gaudi: Nuestras tropas está avanzado bien. La princesa milhiore también avanza a paso firme, protegida por sus caballeros. El Cercles de la princesa, harlan, también la acompaña.

Ohhh la princesa ¡Nos esta saludado! ¡Muchas, gracias princesa!

Arriba de ellos está un grupo de galette preparado una emboscado.

Violet Amaretto: Un asalto de este tipo es contra de las reglas de conducta. Va a ser bastante malo si solo yo soy criticada por este comportamiento cobarde,

Chicas 1 que acompaña a violet: incluso si usted lo dice, por favor, permítanos ayudarle.

Chicas 2 que acompaña a violet: Nosotras, la guardia imperial, siempre la seguiremos violle-onee-sama. ¿verdad, chicas?

Todas: ¡sí!

Ya veo. Gracias chicas, nuestra primera misión será infiltración y robo. La guardia imperial se infiltrara en el campamento principal de biscotti y robaremos el tesoro de la mano de la princesa milhiore: Excelide, la espada sagrada.

* * *

Otro lado

¿Otra vez estamos en el mismo equipo, hero-dono, eclair? –responde la duquesa Brioche d'Arquien.

Sí, pero prefería no cuidar mucho al héroe. –responde eclair

¿Qué dices? –responde goku

duquesa Brioche d'Arquien: héroe-dono, tienes que llevarte bien con tu pareja.

¿Pareja que es eso algún tipo de comida? –pregunta inocentemente provocado les salga una gota de sudor al ver que es inocente.

Goku: Eclair es muy mala, aunque me gusta muestra su lado lindo ya que ella tiene sus encantos.

No digas eso hace que me sonroje, deja de hacer escándalo. Eso es por qué haces cosas estúpidas todo el tiempo.

Duquesa Brioche d'Arquien: ¿cosas estúpidas?

Yukikaze Panettone: El héroe, durante su primera reunió con eclair, le acaricio las tetas y la desnudo.

Duquesa Brioche d'Arquien: ¡oh, dios mío!

¡Eso fue un malentendido! –gritaron los dos simultáneamente.

Eclair: ¡Yuki, ¿cómo sabes eso?!

Rico me mostro el video.

Duquesa Brioche d'Arquien: Héro-dono, no sabía que eras atrevido.

Fue un accidente… ah oye, eclair-chan no ¿Por qué me pateas?

Que lastima, pero te lo mereces por tocarme ese dia… ¡Ya basta eclair-chan!

Duquesa Brioche d'Arquien: parece que los miembros que esta adelante no tendrá ningún problema.

Yukikaze: no, no tendrá problemas.

Pero todavía estoy preocupada por los demonios yukikaze.

Vamos a estar bien. El cielo se ve bien y hay un viento que sopla suavemente y nos protege. Konoha tampoco siente nada sospechoso oyakata-sama.

* * *

Otro lado del campo de batalla

Percy Gaudi: ya es tarde, tanto el ejército de biscitti como el de galette, se encuentra a las orillas del lago chappal, esperado la señal para comenzar la batalla.

Eclair: en cuanto se dé el disparo de salida; iremos al frente, tomado el camino más corto; ¿lo captas?

Goku: si lo capto.

Eclair: Al principio todos suele centrarse en tomar el control de puentes y campos. No los debemos usar.

Goku: Entendido.

Eclair: ¡Ejercito! No es necesario disparar. ¡Solo proteja al jefe elmar y sigan con nosotros!

Todos: ¡sí!

Rico: entendido.

Gracia a todos por su espera. La batalla iniciara en un momento. Soy evita sales de la radiodifusión estatal de biscotti. … les traeré las crónicas y comentarios, junto con… jan kazo, de la televisión nacional de galette.

Evita sales: ¡Bueno, la cuenta regresiva comenzara ahora! Todo el mundo en el área y gente que nos esta mirado… ¡Por favor, cuente con nosotros.

Evita y jan kazo: y… ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Guerra!

Rolan: ¡Todas las tropas avance!

Bernard Sabrage: ¡Ataque! ¡Guerreros de galette!

Ambos ejércitos de galette y biscotto grita atacándose, empezado sus ataques.

Eclair: ¡vamos a pasarlos héroe!

Goku: Esta bien, capitán!

Soldado de galette 1: ¡es el!

Soldado de galette 2: ¡rodéenlo!

Soldado de galette 3: atrapemos al héroe.

Goku: pero que rayos ¡Espera, esto no es lo que acordamos! Pero igual los derrotare haaaaaaaaaaa.

Goku libera un ataque ki invisible haciendo que vuelva a ser bolas de pelo.

Eclair: ¿Q-Que?

Soldados de galette: ¡Prepare las flechas!

Dispararon montones de flechas en dirección a goku y eclair, se prepararon.

¡Héroe!

¡Lo hare!

Goku: Violento… goku y eclair: ¡double cross slash!

Lazaron un poderoso ataque rebotado las flechas, algunas cayeron sobre los soldado de biscotti que se cubrieron con el escudo.

Tres guerreros de galette: ¡muere, héroe!

Goku: ¡¿en verdad quiere atacar por sorpresas?!

Yukikaze: tiro con arco estilo yukikaze. Flecha shot: ¡Tempestad de flores!

Yukikaze disparo un poderoso ataque con arco de color dorado, golpeado a los que quería atacar al saiyajin.

Yukikaze: ¡héroe!

Goku: yuki.

Yukikaze: no bajes la guardia.

¡Lo siento, y gracias por la ayuda!

Eclair: No obtendrán ningún punto por tratar de detenernos. ¡Si no quiere convertirse en gatos, háganse a un lado!

Guerrero de galette: No podemos hacer eso, líder de orejas caídas. Tenemos que derrotar al héroe y obtener la espada sagrada paladion.

Guerrero de galette 2: Su excelencia leo nos dara una gran recompensa, si lo llevamos.

Eclair: ¿Qué?

Por eso estas estorbando en el camino, orejas caída. ¿Qué tal si nos das un poco de fanservice mientras lo vencemos? ¡Háganlo muchachos!

Eclaiir sonrojada: es cierto que debido a ese héroe idiota me desnudes esas vez. Pero yo, eclair martinozzi… nunca más… ¡Me avergonzare de esa manera!

Eclair elimino a un monto de soldados de galette volviéndoles bolas de gatos.

Goku: ¡Eclair!

Eclair: ¿te encuentras bien, héroe?

GOKU: veo que planea buscarme, ya que tengo paladion… seré el blanco de todos jeje que divertido.

Eclair: aun así, no podemos cambiar la estrategia de batalla ahora. No utilices a paladion como un arma, por si acaso.

De acuerdo ese no es ningún problema, solo usare un poco de mi fuerza.

Eclair: ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a avanzar lo que podamos!

Goku: si

jan kazo: Bueno, vamos a narrarles la batalla entre los dos ejércitos. De vuelta en el campo de batalla después de dos años la señorita D'Arquien. ¡Ella es tan fuerte como siempre! Ahí está en su caballo favorito, blackmore. Del mismo modo, la señorita panettone esta mostrado sus hermosas habilidades. Las personas que han sido derrotadas tienen a su izquierda a sus médicos con las manos llenas.

Evita Salles: ese es un problema. Pero, más rápidos eres derrotado, y más rápido vuelves, ¿No?

jan kazo: correcto. Incluso si son derrotados una vez, todos deberían ser capaces de disfrutar la batalla al límite.

Evita Salles: ahora, un reporte con percy-san. ¿Qué tal por allá?

Percy: ¡Sí! El segundo grupo de biscotti liderado por los caballeros imperiales, el héroe, y ricota, acaban de pasar los pantanos.

Fran: fran, de aquí desde la ruta que conduce a la fortaleza cerize. Las tropas de Su Excelencia la galia están pasando por aquí en este momento. Es raro ver a su Excelencia gauru atacar al enemigo por la espalda. ¡¿Cuál es su estrategia?!

* * *

 **Otro lado**

¡Todo el mundo, mantengan la guardián! ¡Sí!

Tengo un informe, princesa. Un emisario de galette nos han visitado… y quiere hablar con ustedes.

La princesa asiente para que pase la persona.

Soldado de biscotti: está bien entiendo. Déjenlo pasar.

Violet Amaretto: ¡Sí!

Violet Amaretto entra golpeado a el soldado, apareció otra que la ayudaba agarrándolo por el cuello haciendo que vuelva a ser una bola de gato. Atacaron a otro de los soldados que estaban ahí.

Violet: Princesa, por favor, perdone nuestra intromisión irrespetuosa. ¡Pero por favor escuche nuestro pedido!

Princesa milhiore (rico): esto… lo siento. No soy la princesa.

La princesa muestra que era ricota que había usado una hoja que le permitía adoptar la forma, de la princesa si la otra persona tiene la otra hoja sobre la cabeza.

Por favor, no se mueva. Demasiado malo para ti. –responde Rizel Conchiglie la maid de la princesa mili apuntándole con una espada.

Violet observa, a sus compañeras atrapadas por las maid.

Lo siento por engañarlas y fingir ser la princesa.

Las chicas se rindieron ya que las rodearon, levantaron las manos ya que no esperaba ser atrapadas por biscotti.

Rizel Conchiglie: bueno, voy a traer un poco de té. Entonces, ¿Por qué no nos dicen lo que tienen que pedir?

Rico piso un artefacto que disparo una señal, para la princesa y los otros.

* * *

 **Con el héroe**

Goku, eclair y la princesa milhi observa la señal, que fue atacado.

Goku: ¡La señal de rico!

Eclair: en verdad iban a atacar el campamento principal…

Milhi: eso significa que… leo-sama esconde algo de mí. Simpre lucha justa y honorablemente en las batallas. Debe haber una razón por la que quieran nuestras espadas. Por eso no dejare que leo-sama gane esta batalla. Sea como sea, soy la gobernante de biscotti, el propietario de excelide, ¡y sobre todo, es una amiga que quiero mucho!

* * *

 **Fortaleza granada**

Mis disculpa, leo-sama. Violette-neesama y sus tropas fracasaron en la misión. Parece que están cautivos dentro de la fortaleza cerise. –responde Rouge Piedmont.

Leonmitchelli Galette: ya veo. ¿Dónde está gaul?

Se dirige a la fortaleza cerise con godwin y genoise, tal como lo ordeno. Pero parece que galia-sama y los demás no entiende muy bien el propósito de la batalla.

Eso no me importa. Mientras que peleen y entretengan a la gente y a los soldados, está bien. Voy a ganar por misma.

Pensamiento de Leonmitchelli: espero poder salvar milhi y cambiar esa predicción de las estrellas, como también al héroe son goku esque es lindo y fuerte.

Pensamiento de Rouge: espero que el héroe, no muere ya que quiero pasar más momentos con él y citas.

* * *

 **Con gaul**

gaul : Esta batalla no es razonable. Vamos a atacar la fortaleza, porque es una orden, ¡Pero no ponga ningún esfuerzo!

Vert FarBreton: por supuesto.

Gaul: Godwin, siento que vinieras. Sigo dando trabajos aburridos.

¿Qué estás diciendo? Siempre que pueda ir con su excelencia, no tengo nada de que quejarme.

Gaul: ya veo, Godwin.

Noir VinoCacao: galia-sama, de acuerdo a los informes de los exploradores, la princesa millhiore no está en la fortaleza cerise.

Oh entonces puedo encárgame de la fortaleza sin ningún problema. El andar de vagos en esta batalla podría dañar nuestro honor. ¡Así que únanse a la pelea y muestren todo lo que puedan!

Todos: ¡SI!

* * *

 **Otro lado**

¡Reportado desde el monte chappal, donde treinta mil soldados están luchado!

Los puntos se encuentra ahora en el campo de batalla ¡son 5100 contra 4900! Biscotti es líder por un pequeño número, ¡Pero todavía es demasiado pronto para decir quién va a ganar!

Brioche d'Arquien: ¡Ahora, nuestro camino principal es este puente! ¡Venga a mí!

Soldados de galette: ¡Vamos! ¡Al ataque!

¡Flash real: ¡alto celestial!

La condesa dan con su lanza un poderoso ataque de energía golpeado a los que entraron en el puente.

Soldados de galette: ¡Es imposible! ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!

Soldado de biscotti: ¡Condesa D´arquien! ¡Un mensaje del jefe de caballeros!

Condesa D´arquien: ¡sí!

Soldado de biscotti: A él le gustaría que usted y la condesa palettone dirigieran el tercer ejército para ayudar al segundo.

Condesa D´arquien: Entendido. Las líneas enemigas son débiles. Va a ser más rápido pasar por aquí. Yukikaze y el resto del tercer ejército, síganme. ¡Vamos a vencer al enemigo y reforzar al segundo ejercito!

Todos: ¡Sí!

¡Espere! las formaciones de batalla esta cambiado. El tercer ejército, dirigido por la Condesa D´arquien, esta iniciado su ataque. ¿Van a atacar al ejército principal de su excelencia leo y reforzar al segundo ejército? ¡Pero!

Por favor, espere. Condesa D´arquien.

Oh, ha pasado un tiempo, general bernard.

Lo siento por no contactarme. Lo, siento pero no puedo dejarla pasar.

Condesa D´arquien: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Debo tomar esto como un desafío o duelo?

Bernard: si no te importa, la aceptaría.

Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Llega aterrizado un bastón antes de que luchara.

¡Espere!

Lorrain Martinozzi: Voy aceptar el duelo, de Bernard.

Bernard: ¡¿ Lorrain?!

D´arquien: General Martinozzi…

¡Esperen, la situación está cambiado! ¡¿Podría ser esto una batalla de comandantes?! ¿¡Una lucha entre los dos comandantes de los dos ejércitos?!

Lo siento. Váyanse de aquí. Váyase, condesa D´arquien.

condesa D´arquien: entendido. Vamos, tercer ejército.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Vaya, vaya… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos? Esta es la primera vez que estamos peleando como caballeros. Ha pasado más de tres años.

Los dos caballeros proviene de clanes tradicionales, pero son muy amigos cercanos y se conoce muy bien. ¡Peleara sobre sus celukuls y ambos usara la laza como también escudo! ¡Una pelea entre dos comandantes, con su orgullo en manos!

Ambos se ataca con su laza y bloquea, los ataques los dos generales. Se crea una fuerte explosión.

¡El duelo ha comenzado!

* * *

 **Otro lado**

¡Estoy aquí en la fortalezca cerise!

¡Eso es! ¡Su excelencia la galia ha lazado un ataque espectacular!

¡Garras dobles!

Galia usa un poderoso ataque de garras de energía, golpeado a soldados de biscotti.

Jaune cayó del cielo golpeado el suelo con su arma dañado a los soldados que se volvieron bolas.

Arqueros… ¡fuego! –responde vert disparado una flecha al igual que los soldados de galette.

Touch. La defensa del flanco derecho ha sido completamente debilitada. General, por favor. - noir dog days murmura sin emociones.

General: ¡Muy bien!

Godwin golpea con su arma dañado a muchos que volvieron a ser pelotas.

¡El ser superados en números no es un problema para ellos!

* * *

Otro lado

Ricota y unas maid preparaba un ataque, ricota estaba montada sobre el ave de milhi.

Maid 1: ¿Qué les parece, jefe? ¿Está listo para irse?

¡El viento es favorable. Parece que puedo despegar de una vez! ¡harlan, me llevaras con la princesa! – le pregunta rico usado un traje de maid.

Celukul harlan y la especialidad de la academia de las artillería ricota elmar, ¡Despeguemos! –sale volado en el celkun de la princesa y sus alas brilla en rosa.

Las maid prepara flechas con energía, apuntado a los guerreros de galette. Vert la arquera de genoise también concentra energía.

Vert: no te dejare escapar. ¡Fuego!

Dispararon flechas contra rico que vuela, y las maid trata de desviar las flechas y la científica loli trata de moverse maniobrado.

Rico: ¡Esto es peligroso!

Vert: ¡1, 2!

Vert disparo un una flecha que se mueve golpeado a rico, la loli trata de detener el ataque con una pistola. El ataque se reflejó de la pistola hacia su traje de maid que se rompiendo dejándola en bragas.

Vert: ¡lo hice!

Soldado de galette 1: ¡delante de ti! ¡capitán veil!

Vert: ¿Qué?

Un vasto fue enviado desde la fortaleza, golpeado a los soldados de galette, la onda de choque golpe a la capitana vert rompiéndoles el arco y la ropa dejándola, en ropa interior que de color verde.

Vert: ¿Qué? ¡kyaaaaaaa!

Soldado de biscotti: ¡Arquero de la unidad de genoise! ¡jefe, su sacrificio no fue en vano!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhh, ¡tú me salvaste, harlan. Ahora bien, vamos rápido hacia donde está el héroe y la princesa. Pero, antes de eso, necesito ropa y algo caliente. ¡achu! –responde rico

Goku copia: ¿ qué bueno que traje una cámara? para guarda el pack de estas chicas, jejeje ingenioso mi yo original.

Murmura para sí mismo una copia que dejo goku, oculta para tomar foto de recuerdos y tener sus pack. La copia desaparece en partículas guardo la cámara con las fotos en una dimensión de bolsillo.

* * *

Otro lado

¡Muy bien! ¡ahora estamos frente a la fortaleza flotante de grana! ¡El segundo ejercito de biscotti llego y está enfrente de las defensores!

¡La unidad de defensa en el centro del campo incluye las fuerzas especiales, al igual que como planeo su excelencia leo!

Goku: ¿fuerzas especiales?

Eclair: princesa, retroceda.

Milhiore: S-Sí.

Eclair: ¡los primeros tiros empezara pronto! ¡Todas las unidades acomódense! ¡Proteja a la princesa!

Soldados: ¡Sí!

Soldados de galette: ¡Cañoneros, artilleros, apunten!

Goku: vaya piensa dispararnos.

Eclair: Héroes, recuerdas la habilidad que te enseñe hace poco días, ¿verdad?

Goku: ¡¿de cuál hablas?! ¡¿la lanza?! ¡¿el escudo?!

Ecalir: ¡escudo! Tú serás el escudo. ¡ yo voy ser la lanza!

Goku: de acuerdo eclair-san ¡Entendido! ¡Escudo!

¡Fuego!

El saiyajin invoca un escudo acercándose a la princesa protegiéndola de los disparos, los disparos que venía los destruía apuntado su mano libre como una pistola y disparado energía.

Soldados de galette: ¡cañoneros, el objetivo es el héroe! ¡Entendido! ¡Fuego!

Dispararon una bala del caño directo a el saiyajin, goku desvió la bala con fuerte puñetazo que exploto en el cielo. Todos se sorprendieron por lo que hiso el héroe.

Reportera: ¿Q-Que? ¡El héroe, goku desvio la bala del cañon!

Goku: ¿Cómo estuvo, eclair?

Eclair: fue suerte. ¡Pero, esto es perfecto!

Eclair hace que el ave salte para preparar un ataque, eclair salta de su ave de montura y prepara un ataque

Brillante… ¡Double cross slash!

Hace un poderoso corte de energía golpeado a los soldados, y dejándoles el camino libre.

¡Escuche: todos los enemigos han sido vencidos!

 **"Jeje me gusta su personalidad fuerte de eclair es linda y no quiere ser débil ante otros soldados" –** piensa goku.

 **Reportera: ¡Fabuloso! ¡El héroe goku y el capitán de los caballeros eclair derrotaron a los defensores en un santéame! ¡Ahora puede abrirse camino en la fortaleza! Parece que el clima cambio. las nubes están poniendo negro el cielo.**

* * *

 **Dentro del castillo**

 **Goku, eclair, la princesa millhiore y los soldado de biscotti sube las escalera hasta llegar unos asesores.**

 **Te he estado esperando. –se muestra la imagen de la princesa León hablado desde un espejo.**

Estoy hablado con el héroe y la chica oreja caídas, ¿correcto?

Ahora estoy en el punto más alto de esta fortaleza, el escenario flotante. Para recompensarlos por venir hasta aquí, te ofreceré la oportunidad de un duelo. Ambos, granveil y ex machina, está aquí.

Si me las logra quitar, van a ganar muchos puntos. Por supuesto, no tendrá oportunidad de uno contra uno. Sino que ambos pueda pelear. Será mejor que lo piense ya que voy a derrotarlos y tomar sus preciadas armas, bien venga aquí.

* * *

 **Con la princesa león**

Rouge se veía preocupada observado a la princesa de galette preocupada, pensado que sería doloroso que ella tuviera que luchar con el héroe que fue amable con ellas la otra noche.

Leo-sama… no te preocupes. No habrá ningún problema. Si esperamos, tanto el héroe y la orejas caídas vendrá, no quisiera luchar con goku-kun. Lo derrotare no te preocupes y obtendré paladion, no te preocupes solo dejare desmayado a goku.

leo michelle: tal vez eso cambiara la lectura de las estrellas.

Rougue: sí… espero que salga bien para poder confesarle mi sentimientos a goku.

Pasa unos minutos y llega princesa y pasado la misma charla del anime.

Goku estaba en el cielo observado, él había aprovechado de dejar una copia con su ki.

Se abre un enorme hoyo dimensional saliendo un enorme dragón purpura de nueve cabezas enorme, con espinas por todo el cuerpo y muchos ojos.

Milhi: ¿Qué es eso?

princesa leo Michelle: no. Te equivocas. Escuche que la condesa d'Arquien… o probablemente sea… eso fue sellado en las profundidades del suelo siendo un dragón apocalíptico.

Rouge: leo-sama mili-sama

Leo princesa: Milhi.

Mili: siento una enorme cantidad de energía negativa… es aterrador ese monstruo dragón.

El dragón ataco con su bocas disparándoles al sentir la energía pura de las espadas.

Cuidado princesa milhi, Michelle-chan. – responde goku recibiendo el impacto apareciendo de frente protegiéndolas.

Las dos tenían una expresión de shock y preocupación, al ser salvadas.

Goku-kun/san no mueras. – gritaron con unas lágrimas que salía de sus rostro.

Nada mal, nada mal… fue un gran ataque, no te perdonare que atacaras a mis mujeres. No te perdonare que atacaras liz que reencarno en mitchelli-chan, y Elizabeth que copio parte de su recuerdos como poderes siendo ahora milhi-chan. Si hubiese tardado un poco más en manifestar mi oscuridad, tendría un daño mortal… ya que yo decidí no usar mis poderes de mí pero ya no más los mi poder. –responde goku serio con una extraña marca de demonio en toda la frente, su cuerpo tenía quemaduras que se regenera.

Milhi y la princesa leo se sorprende y se sonroja al ver el pecho descubierto del saiyajin musculoso. Las dos recordaron sus vidas pasadas como parte de la diosa Elizabeth.

Goku saca dos espadas poderosas siendo una espada negro completamente con cuatro gemas roja. Y uno de sus tesoros sagrados, el dragón se enoja disparado fuego de nuevo al saiyajin.

¡ Lanza Espiritual Chastiefol! Forma Dos: Guardian. –responde goku serio.

La lanza Chastiefol tomo la forma de un dragón de peluche enorme, protegiendo a las dos princesas.

Las dos princesas se sorprendieron al ver el tesoro sagrada King el rey hada.

Milhi: meliodas digo goku-kun no entiendo cómo puedes usar el tesoro de King-sama.

leo Michelle: así que ese extraño sentimiento cálido en mi corazón al conocerte es porque yo era la reencarnación de liz.

tome chicas esta esfera le explicara su vidas pasadas y les contara porque decidí tener una vida como un saiyajin. –responde el saiyajin dándoles una bola de cristal que les dirá la verdad.

La esfera les muestra una imagen de goku para explicarle su situación e historia.

Esfera: escuche chicas sé que me conocieron como meliodas siendo el demonio más poderoso que se enamoró de la diosa Elizabeth y fuimos maldecidos. Que cuando morías reencarnabas en una nueva Elizabeth si recuerdo de tu vida anterior, no solo soy meliodas también soy King harlequin el rey hada, zeldris y mael.

Yo dividí mi alma para conocer las emociones humanas, ya que cuando era un recién nacido saiyajin mi poder era inestable… lo tuve que dividir para "estabilizarme mi poder y no morir" solo debo decir que me enseñaron cada una sentimiento como amor y felicidad.

Yo soy son goku meliodas zeldris King mael y como tal las protegeré con mi vida a las mujeres que amo con todos mis corazones. Milhi-chan Michelle-chan, diane que todavia no encontrado a uno de mis amores.

La esfera siguió mostrado imágenes que mostro de su recuerdo como vida al de saiyajin y de sus vidas pasadas. Las chicas les latía el corazón emocionadas con lágrimas en sus bellos rostro al recordar.

Goku: Manifiesta… fiesta de la sangre de los dioses, dragón de la muerte… ¡Corta las negras nubes del cielo! ¡ Bahamut!

El cielo se volvió rojo con negro, el cuerpo se rodeó de una armadura dragón negra con gemas rojas y alas de energías detrás de la espalda. La armadura es como una combinación de la armadura dragón Scale Mail Boosted Gear y Divine Dividing con los mis poderes de aumentar y dividir sin esas limitaciones que tenía.

¡Esta es mi armadura celestial infernal dragón Bahamut! La obtuve comiendo un poderoso dragón y bañarla con sangre de Ángeles que no demostraron ser puros.

Goku se mueve velozmente 5000 veces mayor a la luz, le dan múltiples golpes sacándoles los ojos y comiéndoselo. El dragón grito de dolor al perder alguno de sus ojos de su pecho, libero una poderosa aura igual a la de freezer 100% saga freezer… el saiyajin decidió gastar algo de energía para crear una poderosa barrera y protegiendo a todos.

Sate sate Oh te dolió eso que apenas estoy jugado al usar el 00001% de mi poder. –responde fríamente y cruelmente.

¡ Jubaku Ensa! – goku sonríe divertido con una sonrisa siniestra.

Un hechizo que convoca cadenas hechas de oscuridad con el fin de atrapar a un oponente con ellos. Aquellos que están atrapados por las cadenas, son maldecidos sin poder salir de la situación de la situación en la que se encuentran.

Estas son las cadena del resentimiento que use en ti debes aceptar la maldición. Ya no podrá alejarte de aquí si pensabas escapar. La única opción que te queda es morir o derrotarme.

El dragón enojado libera más poder, abre su nueve boca y hace de su estómago se abra un enorme boca. Cada boca canaliza mucha energía elementales (N/A: se parece al ataque de los bijuu que es bijudama) dispara los diez poderosos ataques de energía para eliminar al saiyajin.

Goku usa la habilidad de su tesoro sagrado Lostvayne, creado nueve copia. Todos los que observa la batalla se sorprende de ver al enorme dragón y goku.

¡Full counter! - Grita las copias devolviendo el ataque con el doble de poder.

* * *

Canción Perfect Time" de fondo

El ataque golpeo a el dragón dándole un fuerte golpe y dañándolo mucho, el ataque provoco que haya mucho humo. El saiyajin en su armadura es atacado por la espalda haciendo que caiga de una alta altura y haciendo desaparecer los demás goku.

Goku se levantó de unos árboles, que terminaron destruidos cuando cayó. El saiyajin observa al dragón muy herido y mucha sangre saliéndole, se fijó que se está curado y se le ocurrió la idea de que se dragón creo una copia para cubrirse.

Oh ya veo creaste una copia de tu cuerpo usado tu sobra y minimizaste algo el daño. –responde divertido.

El demonio saiyajin vuela velozmente perforándole la cola y arrancándosela comiéndosela, al acto dejándolo sin el miembro.

Goku mueve una mano de arriba abajo burlándose del dragón y provocándolo. El dragón se lazo a atacar con sus garras y cabeza escupiendo fuego el saiyajin se mueve de izquierda derecha arriba abajo esquivado fácilmente, los ataques y provocado que pierda más la paciencia.

Goku le agarra una garra del dragón y le arranca duramente sin piedad las uñas clavándoselas en la boca que saco de su estómago. Le aprieta la mano derecha sin uñas y atacándole ese brazo usado una espada de ki de color negro, agarro el brazo cortado comiéndoselo.

El dragón escupe fuego al saiyajin que decidió recibirlo de lleno, el dragón se ríe pensado que frito al demonio saiyajin.

¡Oh en serio piensa que me derrotaste dragón idiota! – responde el saiyajin que no tenía heridas solo unos pocos rasguños.

Usare esta técnica del caballero sagrado dreyfrus. ¡Espada quebrantadora de la vía láctea! – responde goku usado su espada Lostvayne lazado un poderoso ataque de energía blanco.

El dragón creo un barrera fuerte, protegiéndose pero ve sorprendido que la energía está quebrado la barrera. El ataque destruyo por completo la barrera y daño un poco al dragón que estaba con alfo de sangre saliendo de su cuerpo.

El dragón ataca con ataques físicos al saiyajin que bloquea fácilmente sus ataques con los pies y aprovecha burlándose del.

Oh vamos es enserio eso es todo lo que tienes, ya que yo solo estoy jugado. –responde goku volado velozmente golpeándolo fuerte en partes del cuerpo del cuerpo.

¡ Hellblaze! – goku crea genera llamas negras que golpea al dragón dañándolo.

El cuerpo del dragón se regenera más lento que antes ya que ha perdido mucha energía mágica.

El dragón con miedo decidió tratar de escapar, vuela lejos tratado de escapar del saiyajin en armadura.

No tan rápido comida no te me escaparas. ¡ arco de la destrucción! - goku materializo una flecha de energía negra y un arco negro con rojo.

Dispara cinco flechas perforado las piernas, el brazo que le queda y las alas. El dragón cayo en el bosque donde no había nadie cayendo mal herido del dolor.

¡Rebelión! – goku invocar veinte espadas negras y controlándolas a su antojo, las introdujo en el dragón dañándolo.

El dragón sabiendo que no podrá ganar y escapar concentra mucha energía en su boca disparándola al hoyo dimensional que lo trajo.

Goku creo diez tentáculos con la materia oscura, ya que se le ocurrió una idea de un anime que vio siendo de tokyo ghoul.

Veamos bastardo que te parece si te quito tu orgullo tus alas, sería divertido cuando te oiga grita de dolor mientras te como jejejeje. – responde goku fríamente clavándole los tentáculos en alas, piernas, brazos y causándole mucho daño disfrutado de cómo sufre.

Goku se coloca sobre el dragón y se quita la armadura, y le sonríe una sonrisa sádica que asustaría a los dioses y cualquiera.

Me pregunto a que sabrá tu carne y alma revisare esos recuerdos. ¡ itadakimasu! Me pregunto qué sentirás al arrancarte las alas.

Goku se empezó a comer al dragón todo el cuerpo y alma dándose cuenta de cómo fue corrompido el dragón. –sintiéndose mal por él y juro vengarse del que lo corrompió y destruir al universo dxd.

El saiyajin se había dado cuenta que el dragón era Viper Helios el dragón del caos que fue corrompido por el gran rojo. Goku decidió usar el alma que absorbió creado un guante de dragón de color negro con gris. Que es el guante de la curación destrucción, incremento, de liberar veneno cuando quiera el portador.

Descansa en paz viper helios sufriste por culpa de las tres facciones y gran rojo. Los destruiré para que la venganza sea dulce are que sufra, por todo lo que has sufrido perdiendo amigos. – responde goku rezado y enterrado los huesos del dragón caído.

Yukikaze: ¿goku puedes explicarnos que eres? Estuvo sorprendente como derrotaste a ese monstruo.

Condesa D'Arquien: vaya estoy impresionada de que pudieras tu solo con ese monstruo y que era esa extraña armadura.

jejeje si bueno que puedo decir yuki-chan D'Arquien-san les contare todo tome esta esfera de cristal que les muestra mis vida pasada divididas. Para que entienda todo y el dragón que llego aquí fue contaminado de su mundo de origen por tres facciones y otro dragón. –les explica goku sonriendo dándoles la esfera de cristal y haciendo que este algo sonrojada yukikaze.

Las dos entendieron que era el saiyajin y se dieron cuenta que es diferente a los demonios.

Goku se dio cuenta que el portal por donde vino se está volviendo inestable y puede destruir el mundo de mili y todos.

Se elevó cerca del portal comenzó canalizar un gran cantidad de ki en uno de sus brazos.

Bien es hora probar la técnica que estuve practicado al ver Boku no Hero Academia ¡YO SERÉ EL SÍMBOLO DE LA PAZ! Aunque yo no me considere un héroe yo protegeré a mis seres queridos y no permitiré que nada los dañe ¡ Texas Smash!

Goku lanza un puñetazo derecho con la fuerza suficiente como para que la presión del viento envíe cualquier cosa a volar abriendo el portal. El saiyajin entra dentro y siente que la fuerza del portal es muy fuerte apretándolo y trata de absorberlo.

Milhi: goku-kun sal de ahí por favor no quieres que te vayas todavía no nos hemos conocido completamente.

Princesa leo Michelle: goku no te vayas apenas nos conocemos, por favor ya que quiero que nos conozcamos más.

Goku: tranquilas "volveré para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo" no se preocupe yo le di a milhi algo si pasaba como esto.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa graghhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh energía al máximo poder. – responde goku liberado poder máximo de energía del súper saiyajin 1 cerrado el portal.

¡Goku! – grita con lágrimas las chicas cerca como milhi, yukikaze, princesa leo, eclair y otras.

Se cierra el portal tragándose a goku salvado que se destruyera la dimensión dejado a salvo.

Milhi: no me "rendiré goku te traeremos devuelta" para que podamos

Fin del capitulo


End file.
